Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Reverse
by Darkon Shadows
Summary: When the adventure in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon world is over, the human returns to his world and becomes a pokemone trainer. A new adventure begins, when a sad Chikorita called Tilly hears she can see her friend again.
1. Prologue, Part one

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the pokemon franchise.

Chapter 1: Prologue, part one.

**It all started when I was transformed into a Charmander and thrown into world of pokemon, I was a hero to all and I had saved the world from a large meteor, but what happened afterwards is that I had to say good bye to all the friends I had made, including a special friend that had stuck by my side through it all.**

**Unknown to him, he inadvertently unlocked the ability to evolve in the mystery dungeon world, making plenty of pokemon happy, some had a negative reaction and started finding a rare stone that if held would prevent a random accidental evolution.**

**I left the world and went back home, to being a human again with a heavy heart, I became a pokemon trainer, with my first pokemon being a Charmander, this wasn't irony, it was more like I knew this was going to happen.**

**I had been asked where I disappeared to, I never gave a straight answer and I never will, I had tried to name my Charmander after my friend, since the charmander was female it reminded me of how my friend came to me with a smile every time in morning, but the Charmander didn't want another persons name. **

**Spending so much time as a pokemon gave me the ability to speak like and understand them, a side effect giving me the gift of pokemon gab.**

**I felt something was missing as I traveled very slowly as if waiting for someone to catch up, but I didn't know why, I finally named the Charmander… Sadly enough, she liked the name Cherry.**

**Who knows what the future holds I might see my friend again.**

_In the Mystery Dungeon World._

At a house that looked like Charmander's head, was a crying noise so heart wrenching it was making everyone else sad, it was a little green pokemon called a Chikorita who had been holding back something in her heart; the pain of a lost friend, that she recently unleashed, none of her friends could stop the emptiness she felt.

"Tilly are you going to be all right?" as a brown feathered bird holding a rock hard elongated green object walked in, he was a Farfetch'd, he had been working hard on making their teams members into rescue groups of three.

After they where all put into groups of three it eventually ended with two team members who should of despised each other and Copy the Ditto, they where the ones who started the entire sector craze, where they built sectors based on one type of pokemon element, but these three started Sector Random Type, it helped other sectors get together in the meeting spot to build successful rescue groups for… Team Dragon Fire, the most successful rescue team ever.

A sector is an off shoot of the original team, being the sector is led by one elected pokemon and each sector has a number of groups all of them branched from the original Team Dragon Fire.

Everyone else was more worried about Tilly then the still slightly urgent disasters that wouldn't destroy the world, even Zan the Zangoose and Sevina the Seviper where working together in harmony on the same team they always stopped by together to leave food for her when they weren't busy; also those two seemed a little more then friends.

"Come on Till, it's not so bad." he tried to sound as reassuring as possible.

Copy was trying to get Tilly to cope earlier by transforming himself into what she wanted to see and hear the most, but it never helped, Zan always thought Copy did good impressions, better then most Ditto.

"Leak, just… just leave… me alone." She said in between her gasping breathe, she was crying into the spot where he used to sleep with her back to Leak, with the only thing there to remind her of him, was the rescue badge attached to a Pecha Scarf, laying in the hay where she was crying,.

Looking into her eyes would make anyone feel horrible, even him right now, thought Leak.

Leak just stood there staring at her and he knew that having a statue made about him; that is going to be sitting in the middle of town soon made her feel worse, he turned and left just as three pokemon came running up to him, it was the main team of Sector Normal Type, the inexperienced Rattata named Teeth was always first sign of that sectors main team, followed by Thief the Linoone and Aylee the Aipom, if it was something Thief did again he was going to hurt him badly this time.

"Sector Normal Type reporting in, have I got news for you and before you say anything Thief didn't steal anything, wannahearwannahear?" What could Leak say? He knew Thief very well, he always tried something, he wasn't the team leader because of his kleptomania problem, and the Aipom led them very well.

"Okay I'll bite, Teeth what is it?" Before he could say anything else the Rattata made a snide comment.

"I thought you couldn't learn bite attack." Teeth said to spite Leak for the obvious pun, but he didn't give in to such comment.

"Okay, then spit it out." Just then Thief coughed hard and spat out a TM on the ground and then blushed sheepishly, as he back away slowly before getting an Iron tailed double slap to the face, leaving several large red bruises in the shape of Aylee's tail.

"Thief what had I told you about trying to keep TM's a secret, we do not sell TM's except when we need to for a job and we always keep them in stock for this very reason, good pokemon might need them in case of emergencies, remember the Charmander that got caught in that air pocket under the ocean?" She was the leader so it was her responsibility to make sure that her team was always in line, she did it with an iron tailed fist, also because she wanted her sector to keep in line to, she then forcefully dragged Thief away.

"Well anyway the entire sector of Sector Psychic Type, they went to see Xatu and ask him about something, I think they might be planning something huge and you know Gardevoir's heart." Teeth said, that interested Leak allot, Gardevoir was the one who helped the hero when he came to the world and eventually became leader of the Sector Psychic Type; with allot of prodding from everyone, then she was trying to find out a way to stop Tilly's downward spiral and she might have.

"Okay, but don't get Till's hope up, ever since she found out he couldn't be brought back anymore, she has been like this for a while. We only tell her if Gardevoir comes back with good news, I don't want her to hurt even more." Leak was the new leader of Team Dragon Fire, but he knew what he was doing, he looked back to the house seeing the flag waving with the symbol of a camp fire and he still heard the sobs echoing from within, the main Sector Normal Type team was already gone when he looked back.

"Where are you? I want to see you again." She had become a shut in, reclusive and tired from all the crying she had just done, she felt her heart was shattered and wouldn't be back to normal until he returned.

"BURN! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE?" she continued crying herself to sleep.

Leak just stood in the doorway, after hearing his name yelled out by Tilly, the entire rescue team still used the base allot if not for sentimental reasons, then to see how Tilly was doing, they were all family, what affected one, affected them all, and they all saw Tilly and instantly were there for her, when she needed them the most.

End of part one.

Will 'Sector Psychic Type' find a way to help Tilly?

Will my story involve giant one eyed beldums in a war with Milktanks? No.


	2. Prologue, part two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the pokemon franchise.

Chapter 2: Prologue, part two.

**In the last chapter, we learn that Tilly was sad and wanted to be with her friend Burn, but has almost no hope and cried herself to sleep. **

**The main team of Sector Random Type has been trying to calm her down and make sure she eats something to keep her strength. Copy of that team tries his best attempt at making Tilly even a little happy, but ultimately fails.**

**The main team of Sector Normal Type had brought news of the entire psychic sector gathering towards Xatu.**

**Sector Psychic Type; lead by Gardevoir, is finding a way to help Tilly, but what have they found?**

**Burn's Log-I was a hero once, but now, now I travel with Cherry, slowly, so slow, had I started my new adventure too soon? **

**I refuse to capture other pokemon in a pokeball; I have been hunting Chikorita specifically never catching, but challenging them, they started following me around, asking why I didn't want to catch them, they were highly curious and people started calling me the Chik Magnet, because I had about ten or twenty of them following me, after fighting them I made sure to fix up their injuries.**

**Cherry asked me what was wrong and even suggested changing her name to make me feel better, I told her not to worry about me, although I felt like there was an empty hole in me, I haven't traveled far, just a few miles away from when I met Cherry at professor Oak's lab, not going through the Kanto region, but heading towards a Ferry that runs to a large continent, said to be full of natural disasters and chaos.**

_In the Mystery Dungeon World._

Leak woke up early that morning and decided to head towards the base, where he handed out his morning missions, while making sure Tilly was not slowly fading away, he saw Zan and Sevina already in there getting her breakfast in bed ready, those two made an odd couple, usually a Seviper and a Zangoose would be at each others throats.

"Hey, Leak up here!" Copy shouted from the round roof, he was apparently doing something up there because he was in the form of a Spinarak, but his face was on the wrong end of the Spinarak, he had spun an intricate message with String Shot on the forehead of the Team Dragon Fire base, it was expanded to have more room for large meetings at which Magnemite with a Loudred somehow enhanced the speakers; whoever had the floor, voice.

"Tilly will need a partner, all Team Dragon Fire members advised to take up the cause, see us around back for details." Leak read out loud, he wondered what Copy put that up for.

"I just put it up, don't tell Tilly what we're up to, she refuses to leave the bed, but we're meeting in the back to discuss what Sec Psy Type had found out, also because Thief stumbled onto something yesterday, that may be key to it all, also as per your orders Till has no clue what is going on." Leak thought for a moment, where had Thief been yesterday?

He remembered Thief was with Aylee and Teeth, also Thief stumbled on to rare stuff that never belonged to anyone all the time as well as some of the other members, but they weren't incredibly adept at finding things..

"So what are Zan and Sevy doing?" as if he needed to ask.

"They are trying to get her to come outside and she keeps complaining about staying indoors and being useless to everyone, they are making sure she doesn't see the sign, reverse psychology at work." The ditto then transformed back into a pink blob, dropped to the ground in a splatter, then motioned for Leak to follow.

_Inside the base…_

"Are you sure you don't want to go outside?" Zan said to Tilly who was curled up with her back to them chewing on some warm pancakes made from, Skim Milktank Milk, Flour from Bellsprout Acres and Oran Berries fresh picked by Sevina and him.

"I'm afraid I might let you guys down, I'm not leaving today and there is nothing short of Burn is getting me out of this house." She said making a slight sniffle and taking in another pancake on a vine whip and taking small bites out of it, she couldn't cry with such wonderful taste in her mouth, at least it wasn't Burn making them, she didn't care if they tasted a little burnt after he made them, she ate them anyway, but Zan has got to make a morning place for pokemon to gather and eat stuff like this for Poke, the money of Mystery Dungeon World.

Zan and Sevy were both eating them as well, Zan was a great cook and learned while Burn was around how to make pancakes from all his whining, Sevina was simple happy she was next to him sharing in the sugary delight.

_Out back a different story unfolded…_

"What?" Leak said after hearing what Thief had found, apparently it was the TM he saw yesterday there was nothing in it about teaching pokemon moves at all; instead it was about Jirachi the wish makers location, confirmed by what Gardevoir found out from Xatu, there is legend of Jirachi's Wish Cave..

"Yes, that's what I said to, we need one brave volunteer to go after Jirachi with Tilly in tow, however it won't be easy, upon entrance to Jirachi's Wish Cave you will temporarily lose your total maximum strength and start out on that with only what items you carried in with you, you have to make your way to Jirachi and beat it in battle for a wish, also no poke except what you find." Said Gardevoir, who was looking rather worried about how reckless Tilly would be if she found out about receiving a single wish, but having to go through horrible trials alone, she herself would put her life on the line for everyone, so they all said she wouldn't go.

"That sounds rather well… impossible, but we do just that all the time." This time it was Aylee who spoke, but it was true of Team Dragon Fire, no matter the odds, always pushed their limits, the most well known and recent case was a team of fire pokemon in the ocean, needless to say they still succeeded in rescuing the Charmander, although they came back looking horrible, they needed lots of rest at the Chansey hospital that their team made for everyone's benefit, poor Red Shirt Johy will eventually recover his flame.

"Yeah, but to who goes the honor of a mission for extreme peril and with enough sheer will power to support Tilly?" Leak obviously saw the problem; none of them had the pure will power, but they had plenty of pure spirit, considering he had to keep Gardevoir from going a little crazy as she was the most spirited.

"Maybe we should send Charizard." Said a Shuckle.

"What about Deako the Flygon?" A Seedot thought up.

"HEY HOLD UP! Sorry I'm late I didn't know Tilly was going on a mission so soon or I would have gotten here faster." It was a somewhat tall Magby; more specifically it was Mag-irl.

Magirl was a Sector Fire Type minor team leader; she had high appeal of most male pokemon and was always tough under intense situations, refused evolving by swallowing a new artifact that appeared called an everstone, also was well known for enduring several Ice beam impacts combined with hydro pump, she was late because she had faced down Team Meanies, again for the who knows how many times, she takes them out single handedly all the time, she even bests Shiftry's team in bare knuckle combat.

"Your late Magirl, we've been discussing a way to help Tilly, when she hears of a dangerous mission for her wish, she's going to rush off before we can stop her and have someone go with her." Said a very mad male Ninetails.

"Well someone better warn the rest of my team before they spill it then huh?" Said Magirl, with a slight bit fire dropping on the side of her head in a tear drop shape, not like this fire pokemon can sweat.

"I say send Magirl on the mission, she certainly seems eligible." Said a Quagsire, just mindlessly juggling seven orbs, each with random effect, he was a top notch team leader from Sector Water Type, despite his lack of facial expressions, he could be serious when need be.

Several chattering murmurs go throughout the crowd questioning that kind of bold statement, Magirl just shook her head as she knew to well how all the male pokemon overacted in her defense, if she was going to the ice land, they sent some kind of body guard, a lake, a body guard, the grass land and yet another body guard, being a perpetual Magby might have made them a little to serious.

"Well if any female here objects me from wanting my wish to go to another world, please speak up now." Magirl then sat down with a smirk on her face, the male pokemon didn't hear any objection, why would they? All of the female pokemon agreed she was strong willed, any fire pokemon that shrugged off a direct hit from a hydro pump attack should know.

Looks like she would have to get her favorite Power Band and get some exercise before beginning her trip, by fighting all the male pokemon who dare challenged her right to a mission she wouldn't return from.

_Meanwhile inside the base…_

"Sevina why are you stopping us we want to talk to Tilly about that sign." Said the Torchic, who followed by a Numel, where almost in the front door.

"Look if Tilly found out we where going to help her go to see Burn…" Just then a green blur stopped in front of Sevina, looking at her with big anime eyes, crying in a happier mood, Sevina looked at Zan who was staring blankly at thin air, where a stack of pancakes once were.

"What just happened?" Zan asked before, looking behind him to see Tilly literally bouncing off the walls; on a sugar rush no less, of the base as if she was flying, then running outside and seeing the sign, then heading around back.

"We made someone very happy." Sevina said as she slithered up to Zan and gave him a nice, not tight, wrapping hug and smiled warmly.

"Why do I have a feeling we're going to be punished for this?" Zan Said nuzzling the back of Sevina's head.

End of part two.

Will Tilly stop running around so fast? Will she ever get through Jirachi's Wish Cave? Will Magirl actually be able to leave? What will happen to Zan's sector team?


	3. Prologue, part three

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the pokemon franchise.

Chapter 3: Prologue, part three.

**Last Chapter, Leak find's out about Jirachi from Thief and Gardevoir, Gardevoir's information came from Xatu, it is a pokemon who grants wishes if you can survive the hardships of the Wish Cave, then defeat it, Thief's TM was a gold mine of information, it told the location of the Wish Cave and what to expect once you start the journey.**

**The Wish Cave, starts out by draining your strength, you can not carry anything in other then items and you must make it all the way to Jirachi, through traps and pokemon alike, the cave itself is heard to be almost impossible to complete.**

**Magirl the Magby was suggested by Quagsire to go with Tilly on the adventure of a life time, but why?**

**Zan, Sevina and Copy are in trouble for blowing the meeting in the backyard to Tilly.**

**Burn's Log-Moved another mile, nothing interesting happening, Cherry is getting onto me about moving it forward, I'm feeling that something is about to happen, something incredibly strange.**

**I wonder what that continent will be like.**

_Outside Wish Cave._

"Are you sure you want to come with me Mag?" Tilly asked looking a little worried that Magirl didn't seem the little bit concerned, she was by far the most active Magby she has ever seen and she had fought them in a volcano with Burn; she also noticed Magirl was wearing her favorite green Power Band as a choker.

:"I don't quit so easily, Quagsire knew exactly what I wanted." She said turning to Tilly, she was tired of being around so many pokemon overacting in her interest, the very fact she wanted to go to another world bothered them, following Tilly seemed simple, being in company of a friend would make it easier for them to understand.

"Hey girl's! Hope you're not planning on leaving without supplies." Teeth came running up with Thief holding a box of Oran berries and some apples, with two reviver seeds.

"Thanks Teeth, but where're Zan, Copy and Sevina?" Tilly hadn't seen them since yesterday; after she plowed Leak into the ground after hearing they found a way for Tilly to see Burn again.

_Somewhere lost in the desert region…_

"Leak is definitely punishing us." Zan said as he was wearing a pair of goggles and brown cloak looking out for danger and their desert contact, also watching Sevina talk to a nearby Cacnea for directions, while Copy was busy foraging for food somewhere underground as a Diglett, Leak knew he hated the desert region, at least Sevina and Copy would cope a little better.

_Back to outside the Wish Cave._

"Tell them I'm sorry about that." Tilly said looking down, with a sad look in her eyes.

"Thanks again and Thief… try and get some help." Magirl was holding something else she happened to have gotten from Thief and packed it away as they left to enter the cave.

"Tilly was of the top two rescuers, she probably won't ever come back after she finds Burn." Teeth then looked down with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, but then again I don't think Magirl is coming back either." Thief just turned back around as Aylee walked by motioning them to follow her; apparently they had their next rescue job already.

_Many, many hours later inside the Wish Cave…around floor 98…_

"HOLD ON TILLY!" Magirl rushes forward and unleashes a powerful blast of fire knocking out a Metagross who almost managed to slam into Tilly with a takedown attack; Tilly was down on the ground and breathing really hard.

"I'm really tired…" Tilly was almost losing consciousness, as Magirl picked her up, fed her a half of their last Oran berry, she ate the other half and then dragged Tilly up to the next floor, it was a relatively large room.

"We're almost there Till, hold on." She just looked at the creature in front of them; they finally made it to Jirachi, they had fought hard, sapped of strength from the start, then through massive amounts of pokemon to get this far, they only had one to go and they barely had any energy for special attacks left.

"Only those with pure will and heart can get a wish, now we must fight." It floats up and its third eye opens in its belly, things were about to get rough.

It started by glowing and releases a dark energy that disappeared, which slightly worried Magirl since Tilly might not be able to dodge any super powerful attack, she rushed forward unleashing a string of non energetic punches barely scratching it, before getting launched into the wall and started getting pressured with a psychic attack, when a few explosions pelted the back of Jirachi's head.

It turned around to see Tilly slowly losing a white glow; she apparently had enough to synthesis herself back to comparatively full strength, and holding the last of the iron spikes and threw it at Jirachi with her leaf, Jirachi deflected it into the ground and hit Tilly with a psywave knocking her down before turning around to receive a huge blast of fire to its face, it then flung the Magby next to the Chikorita with another psychic attack, making sure not to continue their little game of Pinsir in the middle, both pokemon where still weak, but fighting a losing battle to the end.

Jirachi had started focusing and used reflect and light screen, as a festering darkness started building up above the battle area.

Magirl had just gone insane, Tilly thought when the Magby rushed forward with her fist glowing in the orange light of a fighting type attack, Jirachi was confused and its defense would stop any fighting type attack as well as it being a special attack completely.

"Brick Breaking Smokescreen" she yelled, then unleashed a single furious lunging punch to both of Jirachi shields which shattered into shards of energy and flew inward hitting Jirachi incredibly hard with its own defense, but it wasn't over yet, her fist continued to smash into Jirachi's third eye, upon final impact the area exploded into a thick smokescreen.

Tilly watched in horror as the darkness above suddenly blurred downward into the smoke and a loud explosion occurred forcing her against the wall, her friend managed to do that with sheer will alone, it was impossible to link a moves like that on the spur of the moment, and then she remembered the darkness, what attack was that and what about Mag?

As the smoke cleared, Magirl was still standing, but had no energy to do that again or for that matter any special attack; she then saw a large crater in the floor to her left, what happened there? In any case she had Jirachi pretty shaken up because it was floating irregularly in the air and clutching where its third eye was, before recovering its stature seconds later, it released dark energies that again disappeared, and it was then struck by a razor leaf from Tilly, it was tad effective.

"Mag I think, we need to end this quickly." Before either of them could attack, Jirachi used Psychic to force them to the wall and pressured them there, making sure that dark energy attack thing is going to be effective.

"T… Til…. B… ox…" Mag croaked out, Tilly struggled for a while, then opened the box and pulled out the last item left a red brightly glowing seed; she tossed a confused look at Magirl and then threw the seed into her friends open mouth with what little strength she had against the psychic attack, holding them.

Tilly wondered what that seed was, it reminded her of a blast seed something most fire pokemon love that causes explosive breathe, then she realized the darkness was forming and beginning to move forward at a quick pace when Magirl started glowing an odd crimson colors, then bright white light erupts from her mouth in a large explosive burst of power destroying the dark attack and engulfing Jirachi, it lasted several more seconds before the blindingly powerful attack stopped, Jirachi was hardly floating any more, Tilly was looking at poor Magirl who was barely breathing and had bruises along her body, what in the world was in that seed? Noticing a huge dent in the wall the blast had pushed her against.

Jirachi was certainly hit directly by a powerful attack, where had that come from? The seed? It wondered as the Chikorita was still standing moved painfully over to the iron spike still embedded into the ground, pulls it out and let it fly, this was the last attack it could handle and it had finally been defeated, when the spike slammed into and exploded against its body.

"I'm….. okay Till….. it was something…. meant for me to use." Magirl looked up at Tilly from the ground, as she was breathing hard to get the circulation in her lava like blood running.

:"Who would give you something so dangerous?" Tilly was crying a bit, as she wrapped her leaf in a huge hug around Magirl.

"Thief is like a brother to me, after all this time with everyone worrying about my safety he was more worried I wouldn't get strong enough, he supplied me the turbo blast seed and a everstone, Jirachi could you tell him thanks for everything?" She suddenly started laughing and sat up and started hugging Tilly, then just fell back and started sleeping, apparently she was more out of it then she thought.

:"Thief… Who would have thought you would make a good brother." She suddenly turned when she heard a sound, it was Jirachi, and finally she would get her wish.

"I will see into your minds to see what you wish for, you certainly deserve it, also I'll deliver the message to Thief." The pokemon with a wishing star for a head Jirachi had its back turned and was crying a little.

Such strength from the Magby, that really hurt me allot, fortunately the turbo blast seed didn't weaken the Magby to the point of dungeon ejection; it just put her to sleep, in any case their wishes are great, except the Magby's mind is really scary, sheesh if that's pure of heart then I don't wish her on anyone, I guess what she wants is to follow the Chikorita.

"Your wishes will be granted, but before that, any last request or something you need to know?" It looked at the Chikorita who was thinking for a bit.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, how in the world do those Kecleon get so far into dungeons without much effort?" She had wondered this forever, especially when they met them throughout the Wish Cave, Jirachi floated over and whispered several details and Tilly's eyes go wide.

"Okay now that you know, it's time for you to go; I will tell everyone you said good-bye." An eerie glow started from Jirachi and Tilly just stood there smiling happily.

With that the world went white and they disappeared, Jirachi could only smile as it knew there would be slight complications, the Magby was in for a surprise when it can't find any more blast seeds and the placement of teleportation would make her mad, the Chikorita however would be entirely happy, however it would take some getting used to, it sent a little instruction booklet along to warn them of the dangers and what to do to get started.

End of part three.

Okay the story to put it bluntly is just getting off to a start, so what are the slight complications Jirachi mentioned? Will Magirl live without being able to eat blast seeds? How did the Kecleon's get around the dungeons so easily? Aren't these questions getting random?


	4. Several new beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the pokemon franchise.

Chapter 4: Several new beginnings.

**Tilly and Magirl successfully defeated Jirachi and they both get their wish, Tilly's honest wish of wanting to go to burn's world and Magirl's resolve to follow, they wake up to a few surprises.**

**Zan's team has gotten even more lost and he's even dragged the Sector Normal Type's main team into being lost as well, everyone figured they'd be back within a week, they were Team Dragon Fire members, they've survived worse.**

**Burn's Log-I stopped to recount my adventures as a pokemon with Cherry and all the Chikorita following me, I had been pressured into taking a young male, with a bad odor problem that can peel the metal skin off a Steelix, as one of my pokemon and they were all going to escort me till I got to town, I called the Chikorita Junkie and the name stuck.**

**Anyway the Chikorita where enamored and wanted to know more of my tale when I had finally said that it was about time I got to sleep, all the Chikorita gathered and slept around me in a circle, some stayed awake as guards.**

**Cherry was in a more unusual mood and actually nuzzled against me, then started up her bad habit of sucking on her tail flame again, I hope I never did that while I was a Charmander, Junkie meanwhile slept near his family, but he did so rolling in his sleep in a nearby mud puddle.**

_In the Mystery Dungeon World._

"I wonder how Tilly and Magirl are doing." It was Thief sitting at a table in a large room munching on some in a stone bowl some kind of plant like stew with chestnut meat, with everyone in the room eating something else, Aylee was eating what could be called a salad with drizzled in tangy berry dressing, Teeth had some cooked plant that tasted like meat made from beans and spices.

"Yeah I'm curious as well; in any case it's a good thing Zan had enough stuff to make food for all of us, can I get another order of Pecha berry pancakes?" Copy was looking at Sevina trying to be as elegant as a Seviper could be when in the presence of two legendary pokemon, Mew and Mewtwo.

"Sure thing old buddy, I'll whip some more up. I would also like to thank Mew for stopping Mewtwo before he beat us up and we could explain how we got here." Zan with all his bad directions tripped onto a teleport panel, to this room.

Somehow Aylee's team accidentally crossed the same panel and ended up in Mewtwo's home a few minutes later, Mewtwo got mad, then attacked and Mew stopped his attack.

"Meeeewww, I think you make good food." Mew had suggested making it up to them by getting some food for them, but when Zan offered to create something new from whatever she gathered, Mew couldn't resist the curiosity, then a flash occurs and Jirachi appears in the room.

"It's about time I found all of you, your friends said good bye, also the Magby, and I think her name was Magirl which is not very original, thanks you Thief for the turbo blast seed and everstone." Jirachi smiled and took an Oran berry pancake and ate it, and then disappeared, Thief just smiled.

"Turbo blast seed?" everyone asked and looked towards the Linoone who made a shrugging motion, they also thought of the everstone, a nearly impossible to find item.

"At least Tilly found her happiness, that's a load off our minds." Zan smiled and started making some Pecha berry pancakes gathering the necessary ingredients.

"Well that's good to know, but that still doesn't explain how we are going to find our way home." The Rattata Teeth was being a little moody.

"I wouldn't worry about that, your friends seemed to have defeated Jirachi and I will help you home, of course I will request Zan make a restaurant or else I'll teleport him back to the desert region." Mewtwo started glowing an evil purple.

"I'll do it! Just don't send me back there… also what is a restaurant?" asked Zan with a look of fear on his face.

"You have much to learn." Mewtwo said, with a large sweat drop appearing.

_In town near the Team Dragon Fire base…_

"But I keep telling you guys I'm human" a Squirtle ran by holding a box, following a Chikorita and a Charmander, who apparently just moved there and never heard of Team Dragon Fire or their exploits.

Leak had heard a Skarmory went a little crazy and is holding a Pikachu hostage, it's just a bad thing everyone was too busy, but apparently another human was about to help start a new successful rescue team.

"Here we go again." Exclaimed Leak as he just shook his head and walked over to Kangaskhan's storage house.

"Hello, there Leak! What do you need today, gummies for the troops? Perhaps a TM?" She was always nice to Team Dragon Fire members and always had some good info.

"Who are the new kids?" Leak thought he was making a casual sounding question seem strained.

"Team Go-Getters, I think they just started." She looked at Leak who had an interested look on his face.

"There goes the neighborhood, anyway if they come by here give them some Pecha scarves and three Corsola twigs, also tell them it's from your personal stock." She gave a warm smile and a wink to Leak.

_In the pokemon and human world, in a forest clearing near Professor Elm's laboratory._

She was falling, she tried to focus on where she was and then before she new it she hit some very cold mud, it took a few seconds but she finally crawled out and rolled onto her back and shook her mud covered fist to the sky.

"NOBODY LIKES A SORE LOSER JIRACHI!" It was said by Magirl, who rolled onto her stomach got up and felt a little woozy as she felt; she heated her body up and then started rubbing the dry mud off herself when she noticed something.

It was Tilly's box, she ran over to it, it seemed smaller then usual and it was on a nearby pathway leading to some building in the distance, she opened it's money pouch to find their currency had changed form, she also found a small booklet by Jirachi inside.

"Huh what's this?" She takes the booklet and starts to read.

_Meanwhile in a field of grass just outside Professor Elm's laboratory._

There was a teenaged girl sleeping outside Professor Elm's place, she didn't look anything but human, with mid back length green hair, a pinkish scarf, a red shirt with a green leaf symbol, some pants and a pair of odd looking blue shoes.

"HEY! You there wake up." Tilly shifted in her sleep she was having a good dream, but decided to heed to the voice, this situation seems almost familiar to her, as she had just sat up and saw a; what Burn described as a human to her, looked like.

_Flashback…_

"Hey wake up; I want to ask you a question." Tilly ran over to the Charmander who woke up and looked startled that she was talking to him.

_End Flashback._

It was like the time she met Burn waking up to discover he was a pokemon, only this is the opposite, now she was waking up to being human which was shock, but where was Magirl and their item box? Becoming a human, that sure would freak out any pokemon, so she flopped back down onto the grass.

"Hey my name is Cliff, do you want to be partners with me as a tag teaming duo, because as soon as you get registered as a pokemon trainer, which I assume you were on your way to do, you might need help, also I'd be more then willing to help you on your journey." Tilly found that he seemed a little to eager for her taste, he was also a rather young guy with short blonde hair, who looked a tad thin and was wearing a white shirt, some jeans and a pair of socks and silver sneakers.

She was going to make sure this person got lost with all her might, for one reason he was just like her, a little enthusiastic, two she was already getting into the same situation that she got Burn into and three she wasn't interested in this guy and had a immediate dislike of him.

"No thank you I already have a partner who I'm supposed to meet with later." She quickly said, not entirely a lie, if she only knew where Burn or Magirl was.

"Well at least let me escort you to Professor Elm's" Cliff wanted to be around when she meets up with her so called partner, he certainly wanted to know more about this cute girl.

"You mean that place that's right there; gladly if it means you're gone before I leave." She got up and felt a little woozy; she still had Burn's Pecha Scarf around her neck, at least that's comforting as she made her way to the building.

She had almost tripped a few times, she was a quadruped a few hours ago not really used to being like Magirl who was always on two legs, when she made it and knocked on the door.

It was answered by a nice man, who after inviting them in and went to get a new trainer registration form, leaving them sitting there on a couch looking at three pokemon and all of them where sitting next to their respectively colored pokeball, Burn had been reluctant to mention them to much, she didn't know why.

"I wonder if she'll choose me, she smells nice." It was the female Chikorita talking to a Cyndaquil and a Totodile.

"I'll do anything to get out of this boring place to see the world." It was a male Cyndaquil talking, as it fantasized about seeing the world finally.

"Guys I don't like the way she's staring at us, it's almost like she can understand us and humans shouldn't be able to understand us, I think it's one of those shape shifting Magikarp, they're out to get me I know it." The male Totodile was a conspiracy theorist; all the pokemon at that laboratory area knew it very well, he was probably the only Totodile that acted so strangely.

Tilly didn't know what to say; obviously it was established the first few seconds with Burn that humans and pokemon didn't understand each other in a simple way, because Cliff just sat there with a clueless expression, watching without a idea as to what they are saying, as in her world where everyone can talk the same, she also didn't know what a pokemon trainer does, but it was something burn mentioned before, but didn't like to talk about for some reason, it probably had something to do with the pokeball things.

"So which one are you going to choose to go with you on your journey? They all seem so eager to be your starter, I'd be willing to tell you all their strengths and weaknesses, just say you'll let me follow you around." Cliff was taking every opportunity to get on her good side and maybe travel with her, he was trying really hard too, and he had always wanted a companion.

"I'm certainly thinking about it, that Totodile is very peculiar, I might just choose him." She said this while glaring at the Totodile, who flinched a little and started spouting off theories of being abducted by aliens before he was hatched, what it looked like to Cliff was just dancing and funny sounds.

"Hey it's dancing for us. I think you should take him, it's so cute and if you like it allot will you thank me and let me follow you around on your journey." If a guy named Brock where here this would be his saddest attempt, incidentally he sneezed at this moment.

Tilly being the only human, who can hear and understand Totodile, knew he needed to get out of this place and get some fresh air, maybe talk about getting a psychic mind scan, not that he was the only one who needed it, looking at Cliff.

"Okay here is your registration form, hope you've already figured out which one you want to take with you." Elm handed her a form and she started working on it, information she didn't have, she'd just make it up, like her last name.

She hoped she could find Burn and Magirl, if she was going to ask where to start she would have to put it in a way not to be suspicious, this is going to be one long journey and she wants to find her friend, then explore the world at her leisure after giving him a piece of her mind, she was sure Magirl could survive, she didn't live in a rain forest for a week for nothing.

End Chapter.

Will Cliff be able to follow Tilly?

Zan begins a restaurant, how long could he keep that up?

Team Go-Getters are flying out of the gate and history is repeating itself.

Tilly is going to become a Pokemon Trainer, what are my plans at this point?

Magirl is going to do something or other, how often does a Magby get into a pokemon fan fiction?


	5. Cliff hanger

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the pokemon franchise.

Chapter 5: Cliff hanger. (Not really good with chapter titles so forgive my large eye.)

**Magirl was last seen reading a booklet left by Jirachi the wish maker, what are the things she learned in that book?**

**Tilly inadvertently becomes a pokemon trainer without any idea what they do, it doesn't make matters worse that she has met a paranoid Totodile she plans on taking with her to help it become a little more sane, wonder how that works when it finds out she was once a pokemon.**

**What is Thief the Linoone going to find next?**

**Burn's Log-It was almost time to get to the Ferry I had a few hours to get lunch, then get to the docks in the afternoon, Junkie was now on his own without the tribe, his personality however was rather calm and collected despite not having any sense of hygiene, I was going to figure out how to make Junkie take a bath without warning him ahead of time.**

_Pokemon and Human World, at Professor Elm's._

"Okay now that it is complete Ms. Uziruri, would you like me to explain anything to you and any other questions you may have, I'll see what I can do to help." She wouldn't admit it, but she liked Mr. Elm, Tilly thought he was rather kind hearted, unlike some annoying jerk who she'd rather not think about.

"Uhh… yeah I have three questions, one and two, what is and how do I use a pokeball and three have you heard of a chaotic and disaster ridden land around here?" Real smooth, Tilly mentally slapped herself; she understood what a pokedex was for, a pokenav and free backpack, but she didn't understand the last thing.

"Well a pokeball is used to capture wild pokemon and they help carry around captured pokemon who might be a problem when traveling long distances." When you hear about what a pokemon trainer does and you where once a pokemon, you'd be pretty outraged, especially taking poor pokemon from their families or homes.

"Yeah and capturing all the pokemon you can is fun, capture all the strong pokemon you can and you'll be king of the world." Cliff, who did not know how much of a jerk he sounded like, was going to get it eventually, if Tilly could just Razor Leaf him…

Tilly figured it was why Burn didn't like to talk about it, but then again kinder humans like Burn would always try protecting their friends, she was a little mad, it must have shown on her face, because the professor responded with softer tones.

"You might think it horrible and wrong to do, but you can become friends for life with just about any pokemon if you're willing to try, a pokemon trainer lives for traveling the world, also your second question you throw a pokeball after tiring out a pokemon in battle with your own, you also train pokemon to be stronger." She wasn't to far off from what she wanted to do even if it's ironic that her friends for life were all pokemon, with one exception.

Tilly wanted to go traveling around, making friends, probably rescue groups and maybe Magirl would have helped her? Didn't she want to go to another world? Was she to a human?

"What about my last question?" She wasn't trying to sound eager it just came out that way.

"About that, I'm not sure why you would want to know this, but there is a continent that has some fairly new cities and the gyms, it's also home to some natural disasters recently." That is what Tilly wanted to hear.

"In any case you're not suggesting on going there, it's a very dangerous continent and I'm sure you'd rather start off in an easier place." He just looked at Tilly whose eyes couldn't tell a lie and he knew that she was going there, even if a legendary pokemon where to park its powerful abilities in her path, which apparently has happened.

"Yeah I think so to, it'd be much easier to travel in a region that's not plagued with all kinds of climate troubles." Cliff had to speak up; he heard some pretty bad stories from that continent.

"I'm sure a friend of mine will be going to that region and now if you'll excuse me how do I get there?" She picked up Totodile's blue pokeball and looked at it questioningly, then to the three pokemon who where getting there last few minutes together.

"Okay, you have to get to a Ferry that will be going there, you'll find it here, also it should be sometime around one before it leaves, for the Kanto region." After that she figured out how to put Totodile back in the pokeball, after it said its last goodbye and to watch out for the evil Gastly that lived under Elm's bed.

"Thank you for everything, now I got to hurry!" She burst shakily out the door like a bolt of lightning before Cliff could even form the words to ask if he could go along, then he ran out after her to find out she was already making her way down the path.

_In the forest clearing near Professor Elm's._

A very special individual notices Tilly run; clumsily falling a few times, past and started following, when Tilly stopped running and Cliff finally caught up and started slowly walking next to her.

"Leave me alone! Stop following me!" The individual was looking at this person with extreme interest and noticed he had four pokeball's, things where bound to be interesting, she put down a box and jumped out of the tree.

"Come on ple…." Before Cliff finished he was hit in the back of the head by a blur that bounced off him and before he knew it he was staring down a Magby.

He suddenly pulled out his pokedex and scanned Magirl, not noticing the Magby waving to Tilly, who wondered where she went and now she's here, but how did she know it was her?

"Hey leave her alone." Even as Magirl said it, she knew he couldn't understand her pokemon language.

"Cool a Magby, I want to catch it." He pulled out a pokeball and prepped it to release his first pokemon, when Tilly had a bright idea to get rid of the guy once and for all, hopefully.

"I'll make a bet, if that Magby can defeat all your pokemon, then you leave me completely alone, if you win, I'll let you follow me." His apparent elation was greatly shown, as he confidently smiled, not noticing the Magby winking affirmation to the plan.

"Well in that case I won't lose, trust me Tilly I know how to handle pokemon, especially when I have its weakness." Mr. uppity was about to get an incredibly rude and painful wakeup call, of which the likes he has probably never seen.

With those thoughts aside he threw the ball and out came a Mudkip, who looked about as eager as the trainer to win this battle.

_Mystery Dungeon World._

"Hey everyone, Quagsire just shuddered." It was a Staryu, who knew Quagsires shudders meant one of two things.

"Quagsire what's wrong?" It was a Squirtle with a shell discoloration making it entirely blue as his skin.

"I feel as if someone just sent a water pokemon to fight Magirl and Thief is again causing his team horrible trouble." The first of which shocked all water pokemon present.

The team that went into the ocean to rescue a Charmander was trained to resist water based attacks; a training method that Magirl had excelled at, but had no part in the ocean operation, but then again allot of pokemon in their world can at least resist most of their elemental weaknesses through pure determination and practice.

The thing about Thief, they all didn't even react to that, Thief was causing troubles all the time, but he usually came through for his team in the end, even if he sometimes pilfers from feral and dangerous pokemon.

_In some mountainous region._

"Oh come on, Thief what do you care about more, your teammates or that rare item over there?" Aylee was hanging by her tail a few feet down a cliff, holding onto Teeth by his front paws, with her own.

"Hold on, I'm going after the item." Aylee just sighed, when two reviver seeds fell onto them and held tight to their bodies.

"Why does he always do this to us Aylee?" Teeth was sweating fiercely, a reviver seed would help, it restores all power back to the pokemon once their physical health hits an all time low.

_Back to the P&H World._

"Mudkip, USE WATER GUN!" He smirked triumphantly, because he knew a fire pokemon's weakness was water, but that smirk was short lived when the Magby just stopped the water gun with her claws and it bounced off in several directions watering some flowers.

"What the? USE MUDSHOT!" Cliff didn't know that was a bad move.

The instant that the mud fired forward, Magirl unleashed a quick Ember attack and shattered the quickly hardened mud with a fast punch, causing everyone to go blind with mud for a few seconds, when they all could see, she was nowhere in sight, then she suddenly comes screaming down from straight above and slams the Mudkip's head into the ground knocking it out.

"Mudkip return, Okay let's see how you handle Geodude, Rock Throw." Now Magirl was in trouble she wasn't good for handling rock types, she only had one move for them and she'd have to get close enough to use it, she also had troubles with steel pokemon when using physical attacks, luckily Jirachi's body was a soft target unlike its forehead.

Magirl dodged the rocks taking a few hard hits and then the Geodude started a rollout attack on command from Cliff, she charged forward stopped put her arms into the ground and lifted up as hard as she could just as Geodude got to her, and went sailing overhead due to the makeshift ramp into a tree, it got back up and started forward into a Tackle attack, she dodged but got grazed by one of it's arms.

"Geodude, Defense Curl and Rollout!" it Rolled up into a tightly defensive ball and rolled forward with allot more force, Magirl just stood her ground and stood there in a stance, lifting the ground up again wasn't going to work twice.

Before it could hit she charged up energy to her right arm and then smashed her fist as hard as she could into the spinning Geodude with her Brick Break attack, it seriously hurt her arm and it started feeling numb, but the effect was great as it sent the knocked out the hard head into submission, destroying several tree's and a few flowers in a small clearing.

"That's pretty impressive and that had to hurt." Tilly was right, it hurt Magirl so badly she couldn't move her arm; Cliff was amazed as the Magby despite the arm looking bad was still standing tall, only slightly wincing doing so.

"Return Geodude, go Masquerain, Bubble" Magirl unleashed a Ember attack to stop all the bubbles, but then Masquerain used Astonish, but to little effect as Magirl didn't flinch.

"Use Agility, Double Team and Bubble!" Okay now Magirl was definitely having trouble avoiding the bubbles and trying to find the Masquerain who was moving incredibly fast and creating too many illusions, bubbles were hitting her from all sides, she was still rather weak from the last punch, but battling monster houses where better then these one on one matches.

"Looks like I got this in the… What the?" Before he knew what happened Masquerain was stopped by Magirl, who was spinning like a top firing Ember wildly and stopped after becoming incredibly dizzy, but snapped out of it shaking her head seconds later to see she made Cliff unusually nervous and the Masquerain on the ground, was starting to get up.

Magirl just glared and unleashed an Ember attack, taking it down and forcing Cliff to return it to the pokeball.

"My last pokemon is, uh… Oddish…" Well Tilly could see why he was down and going to lose, five seconds later and a left armed fire punch, then it was returned to it's pokeball

"I can't believe I lost to a..." Before he could say or do anything else a large rock collided with his head, knocking him out.

"That's for the Geodude! Okay where to?" Tilly was taken quite aback by that last attack, but she knew knocking Cliff out was a good idea.

"We're on our way to catch a Ferry; it's my first lead on finding Burn." She motioned for Magirl to follow her and they were off, after getting the box out of the tree.

"You know, some pokemon in this world aren't as smart as we are, but they are still just as strong, anyway your Pecha scarf kind of stands out." Magirl had answered Tilly's question before it formed and was clutching her arm as it started to release some red hot fluid slowly from her shoulder.

End Chapter.

Will Cliff get amnesia? About the bet probably, but I'm sure he'll remember Magirl.

Will Tilly meet with Burn? Not likely or anytime soon.

Will Magirl get her arm fixed? Definite yes, after they learn about pokemon centers.

Will more stuff happen in the Mystery Dungeon World? Yeah, Thief would probably steal the spotlight or it could be an offshoot series.

Darkon: I would like to thank everyone for the reading, I'm sure this chapter and every chapter from now on will be allot worse then the first few that were a good idea, the next chapter is going to take some time, also as an eventuality my story may peter out of existence. I've also been questioning lately what a pokeball would do to a monster not from that world, namely me and I hope to never find out.


	6. Arien the Totodile

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the pokemon franchise.

Chapter 6: Meet Arien the Totodile.

**Tilly became a pokemon trainer with an unusual Totodile as her starter.**

**Magirl last chapter makes short work of Cliff's pokemon; Tilly finally got rid of Cliff for the meantime, but not without witnessing Magirl taking more injuries.**

**Quagsire has helped train Magirl in water type resistance, same training used by another Sector Fire Type team, however she still has poor abilities against rock types, as well as several other pokemon.**

**Thief probably saved his team; then again he could have just got the item and ran away.**

**Burn's Log-After Lunch, when I got to the pokemon center I made sure Nurse Joy was in on the plan to make Junkie take a bath, however it wouldn't be easy, my first few attempts ended in pure failure, this time I won't fail, oh and poor Cherry got covered in mud, at least her tail was in her mouth, she really needed to drop that bad habit, although it is kind of cute.**

_In the Pokemon and Human world, on a pathway not far from Professor Elm's._

"Oooohhhhnnn…. What was I doing? Oh yeah I was going to the hazardous continent to save my girlfriend from the evil super Magby, who has defeated me in combat." Cliff was alright, even if he was a little messed up, he almost had a general idea of what happened, however it was not him who was defeated, it was his pokemon; he got up and set off in pursuit.

_Allot further along the path, nearing a city._

"Till stop worrying, about it." Magirl's right arm was in a cast made of leaves and vines, it wasn't very sturdy, but it worked.

Tilly was still fussing over all the injuries she gathered and she didn't have her green power band on during the fight, she fought without the bonus strength it lent her, Magirl had told her it was in the box and Tilly helped her get it back on her neck.

"I was always there when we had to fight against rock types, but now, I'm so sorry Mag." Tilly just started tearing up; she was always the one who had taken care of the rock pokemon, but now they were in a world of different rules.

"So you're a pokemon trainer now? What pokemon have you captured, if any?" Magirl was definitely trying to change the subject, she had learned of quite a few things from Jirachi's little guide, like what a pokeball and a trainer does.

"Yes, I guess I am, but I really didn't capture any, I'm not sure I would want to. I guess I should show you a Totodile who I picked up, that could use our help." She looked at Magirl who only looked a little confused and slightly miffed about seeing another water type that day.

"Okay what's wrong with it?" Tilly looked at Magirl for asking this, but then again she knew Magirl caught on something wasn't right about it.

All she did was take out the blue pokeball, prepped it and then released a very surprised looking Totodile.

"Huh where am I? Did I get taken by the Deoxys again? Am I supposed to fight that Magby?" Magirl walked over and with her good arm lifted him up by his throat, then whispered into where his ear would be for a few minutes, he looked incredibly shaken as she finally set him down.

"Okay, my name is Arien, but I tell you everything I say is not a conspiracy!" Tilly and Magirl were a little skeptical about him, because he was mumbling about the ancient Mantine being in league with a Snorlax made of snow.

"Right, well Arien do you know allot about this world?" Tilly was crouching down next to the over paranoid Totodile and Magirl just shook her head at the initial reaction the Totodile was about to have.

"I knew it! You could understand me and what happened to her arm, better yet where's that Cliff guy? I feel like I want to hurl a rock at him. So are you secret aliens that finally come to take me again? Why did you…." Magirl walked up slapped him across the face and he stopped cold.

"Listen, I and Tilly are both pokemon with the exception that my friend is now human because of a wish, we came here looking for a human that Tilly happens to have special feelings for…." Tilly made a snorting sound and turned away only to fall on her face.

"I do not have special feelings; he's just a good friend." Tilly said it with a straight face and only a slight shift in her eyes, picking herself up.

"Still not good at walking is she?" Magirl sighed at the obvious from the Totodile.

"What would you know Mr. I.C. Conspiracies?" She said looking at the Totodile.

He thought for a few moments noting everything in his general surroundings.

"Well she certainly wasn't a Bipedal pokemon, you've probably fought Cliff and he got knocked out, you got injured by his pokemon and not understanding this world, you have no clue as to what a pokemon center is, also you must be in league with some kind of alien to have gotten here from another world and..." Magirl walked to him put her left handed claw on his mouth and looked him straight in the eyes, he went from crazy to smart real fast and that was somewhat unsettling.

"You're kind of cute, but would you give the alien thing a rest, before I …" with that she whispered several things to the Totodile who quickly contracted an incredibly large fear of Magby.

She let go of him and he sat down mumbling some more conspiracy plots, one such conspiracy was something about Magirl and her mind probably scaring away psychic pokemon.

"Alright you two lets get going; we need to find that Ferry thing." They both agreed with Tilly, even if Magirl was feeling edgy being around Arien, he was allot smarter then he appeared for a young Totodile.

_In the Mystery Dungeon World._

"I'm glad I'm still young or this might hurt." Leak the Farfetch'd was in some dire straights keeping Zan from falling into a pit of feral Ekans, holding his usual weapon in his mouth.

"I really miss them, they made moments like these more fun, Sevina started talking about getting a nest as soon as Tilly left and wanted to raise other pokemon in a day care." It was high time he got into a dungeon he had been cooking for who knows how many pokemon with in a few hours, after Mewtwo taught him the idea of food services, Mewtwo seemed a little out of place doing so, he was usually violent.

"It's not so bad I mean, I really enjoy knowing that they are safe wherever they are." For some reason or other Gardevoir was the only other one they could get to go dungeon hopping with them, Leak always liked challenging dungeons full of traps to work his mind.

"Easy for you to say you're psychic and we can't mentally watch things from across the worlds out there like you can, well as for Sevina, she might have treated Tilly like her own family and without her around she must feel lonely, considering Copy had to do something at his lab." Leak finally pulled Zan up and he rubs his tired wings.

"Guy's we have a problem and I'm not talking about Zan's Life." All three of them look ahead and see a large Salamence.

"Okay guys, plan Pikagle Smearachu." Leak had started getting Team Dragon Fire interested in other activities other then dungeon rescue for hobbies ever since Zan started cooking earlier that day.

"Leak where do you come up with the crazy cross named plans?" Zan ducked as a blast from a Hyper Beam flew overhead.

_In the P&H world, among the outskirts of the city._

"I haven't a clue what it looks like." Tilly was rather confused and didn't know where the pokemon center was, when a kid and with a smiling Wurmple ran up to her.

"Wow that pokemon looks beat up, you must be looking for the pokemon center, it's over there." The kid points; after putting the Wurmple on his head, to a nearby building.

"Thank you." She walks towards the building with a Totodile whispering something and the Magby was obviously in pain, but the kid didn't really think much of it when Tilly fell flat on her face after a few steps leaving a facial imprint in solid cement.

"Anyway as you now know a pokemon center is a place for pokemon to go to when they need to heal, it's free to everyone and trainers usually stay in the centers when they need to sleep or rest, but we don't have that kind of luxury, we may have two or more hours to get to the docks in this city and find the Ferry we need to get on." Arien seemed more normal then usual, which is a scary thought since he's been at the conspiracy theories non stop till just now.

Something was rather odd about it, but he seemed so normal when the three of them walked in, he didn't even have that look that he was going to spout more insane theories about his second cousin twice removed being the mastermind of some hidden organization called Team Aqua, bent on causing disastrous flooding.

"Okay what's wrong with you?" Magirl was getting freaked out by Arien being normal again.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, just get a good look at the smiley girl that works at the center and then I'll tell you later when we get to another pokemon center, also watch for any police women everywhere we go." Well that was odd of him; he for once didn't want to explain a conspiracy.

They were all entering the center now and saw a nice young lady with pink hair in loops sitting behind a desk when she noticed them walking in and started her usual smile and greet.

"Hello I'm Nurse Joy; Oh dear, what happened to your pokemon? We need to get it checked out immediately." Magirl looked at the girl and would try to remember her face; Tilly was doing the same thing, if Arien didn't want to talk about it, it was something interesting to them.

"She had a little run in with a Geodude and I made a makeshift cast for her arm after she knocked it out, she doesn't like pokeball's either." Tilly looked at Magirl who more then faced a Geodude, agreed with a slight nod that the atmosphere seemed safe and calming enough, as several Chansey appeared and takes Magirl through a door.

"We'll make sure she gets fixed up, you seem to have some good medical knowledge to be able to make a cast out of your surroundings till you got here, your Totodile is still in good health, are you in a hurry for anything?" Good health was debatable for Arien, Tilly dryly thought.

"Uh yeah, I need to catch the next Ferry to that chaotic continent, what's it called again? Anyway will my Magby be alright?" Tilly still had the box and the transformed currency, she could possibly find supplies she would need for the road, with Arien's help of course

"Well I've seen pokemon in worse conditions after a gym battle, you better go do something while you wait, also your Ferry doesn't leave for another hour and forty three minutes." She smiled happily as she shooed them off.

They both walked out the door feeling rather cheery, the atmosphere made you feel so calm and nothing seemed out of place.

"Don't worry, all we need is food, water and as for you, clothes, we also need to get something to eat, Magirl is apparently going to be taken care of until we get back so lets get down to it, oh and I heard something about a electronically created pokemon in the area that causes malfunctions in electricity everywhere it goes and it causes you to go temporarily blind if you look at it while it's flashing allot." Tilly gave a questioning look at that last comment, it sounded like he was talking about a Porygon.

Where was he getting all this information from anyway? How does he even know if this stuff he is spouting real? They were with him the entire time when they entered the city, he also seemed a little to smart for his age.

"Well you know what I should be getting right? So which shops should we go to?" She sighed and decided to let Arien lead the way; it wasn't as simple as talking to some Kecleon, this place was far bigger then her hometown, though it did get crowded, but nothing like this.

"So did you hear about the pricing scandal they got going on in the stores? Oh yeah you came from another world… Sorry." How come he always starts into some sort of conspiracy without warning?

It was definitely going to be the longest short hour or so of following Arien around.

End Chapter.

Will Cliff be okay? No, the head trauma left him believing he is some kind of hero.

Will Arien eventually stop the conspiracy talk? He will slow down eventually.

Will Magirl be caught in a pokeball? What brought this question about?

Will Tilly figure out how to shop fast and efficiently?

Will I continue writing the story? Possibly, my storyline for this chapter is a little unusual.

Darkon: I said it would take a while, always during the Halloween month, eating candy till my eye turns blue and this chapter is a little off point, because I might have been drinking Coca-cola.


	7. Feeling ferry well

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the pokemon franchise.

Chapter 7: Feeling ferry well.

**Arien is a Totodile who is always talking about one conspiracy or another, somehow he has incredible intelligence, despite sounding crazy.**

**Magirl is at the pokemon center getting her injuries checked on.**

**Tilly went on a shopping spree where she found several sets of the same clothes she is currently wearing; Arien mentioned a conspiracy about any trainer's clothes being copied and made ahead of time in bulk.**

**Burn's log-Successfully got Junkie to take a bath, however he keeps trying to get out of the pokeball and get into any source of mud he can, Cherry has been successful thus far at stopping his attempts and we're waiting at the docks, I should let Junkie get as messy as he wants once we're finally there.**

_In the P&H world, in the city near the Pokemon Center._

"Arien I think Magirl might be a little cranky about being over stressed, so please stop with the conspiracies." Tilly suddenly said walking along the pathway back to the pokemon center, with a loaded backpack.

"How is she over stressed? She seemed normal to me when we met and had her claws in my throat, because her threats are seriously real sounding and she has probably made some of them come real." Arien said with a half glazed look on his face.

A burst of fire broke through the roof of the pokemon center and they sweat dropped, knowing who would do something like that.

"Well she's climbed a ninety nine floor dungeon, got into a fight with a legendary getting injured from psychic attacks and using up all her energy and then consumed a dangerous explosive food, fell into some mud, fought a few more pokemon resulting in more injuries and walked a few what did you say they were? Miles, to get some medical attention for her arm." Tilly had just said a mouthful and was taking in a large breathe of air; poor Magirl she's taking things allot harder then I am, she thought.

They both quickened the pace and reached the outside of the center and walked in.

"Yeah thanks for telling me about your worlds Jirachi, in our world it sleeps for a thousand years before waking up or so I've heard, while yours seems perpetually active." Arien was a quick learner and was a great listener, however if he could only overcome that randomly spouting conspiracies problem.

"Um Miss Uziruri, your Magby is healed, although we might have a problem." Nurse Joy said with a nervous hint in her voice, while still smiling.

"What's the problem Nurse Joy?" Tilly was wondering if they might have said something wrong to make Magirl mad enough to blow the roof like that.

"Well the Magby came in with some pretty bad injuries, but she was healing remarkably quick, she still had a few fractures in her arm and told her she would have to refrain from fighting for at least two days, your Magby got a little mad and blew a hole in the roof, don't worry we get this allot with the occasional Charizard, just don't let her fight for a while and she'll be just fine." She said all this while still smiling, then placed a moody looking Magirl on the counter, then backed away slowly and Tilly just picked her up and set her down next to Arien.

"Well thank you, now I have to be going." She turned and left without falling once and they were walking along the streets with Arien as the guide, Magirl was being quiet, for whatever reasons Tilly couldn't grasp, but it wasn't blowing a hole in the roof of a pokemon center, at least she wasn't tripping the weight of the backpack was balancing her after that shopping spree.

"So anyway, I heard of a red Gyarados in some lake somewhere in the north, oh we go down this street." Arien was being his usual self; however he was leading them towards a pier with several large boats of which both Tilly and Magirl have never seen before.

"So one of those things is a ferry? I don't like the looks of this situation." Tilly was a bit afraid of getting on one of those floating things; apparently Magirl wasn't and was the more curious about it, but she still wasn't talking and was looking rather down.

"Hello there miss, looking for something." It was a somewhat older man, with a Wingull.

"Uh… Yeah, I'm looking for a Ferry you wouldn't happen to know…" With that the man slaps her on the back surprisingly, knocking her to the ground causing some wood to take the shape of her face, nothing new there.

"Well of course I'll take you for free to some super dangerous continent it just so happens I'm the Ferry driver after a bit of work in the Hoenn region I've been given a job here, anyway take this key to a room and don't bother with any money, I've had a few young ones a while back that had the same sparkle in their eyes, they also got ruffed up by Sharpedo but that's a different story entirely." He then points out which boat is his and all of them just nod, then just walked aboard it was really large and several other people where already aboard, it also had several rooms one of which, Tilly finally figured out to how open up and they all entered.

"I think he was being a little to nice, maybe it's a foreshadowing some kind of bad future event? Maybe it will be because Celebi is about to run over to our timeline at any moment, changing the events that lead from catastrophe, but someone is going to convince him or her not to and then it will happen." Magirl didn't even do anything about Arien, as she sat with a sigh on the small rooms' bed.

_In the Mystery Dungeon World._

"HE'S ON TO ME!" shouted the Celebi to the other legendaries, all of them in one room.

"Mewwwww, _Munch Munch Munch_ Yes he seems to have somehow predicted a future moment in time when you would indeed cause something good to happen, he also knows of the shape shifting Magikarp _Crunch_, why do you always want to ruin the fun Celebi, let the chaos happen, you know everyone will survive and only one person gets hurt." It was Mew this time, who was eating some takeout from Zan's new restaurant, every other legendary was rather embarrassed about liking his food so they sent Mew to fill out a huge order with the excuse that she was really hungry.

_Back on the Ferry, moments after Arien's bad future prediction._

"Mag what's wrong? Are you homesick? Do you feel bad about not being able to fight?" Magirl just looked at Tilly and then shook her head yes, then she pointed towards the door and nodded her head at Arien.

"Arien would you please leave the room, Magirl wants to talk to me, alone." Arien gets up then walks outside and closes the door, the last of the trainers where boarding and he was guarding the door from anyone suspicious, well everyone was suspicious to him, so he was just watching out for any paranormal activity.

_Somewhere in the Kanto region, in some cities port._

"I think we have a weird trainer." Cherry was talking to Junkie who was now covered in what could only be blackberry jam, how he managed to get covered in the stuff was left to her imagination, but he somehow found it seconds after escaping at the docks, it was to late to stop him, he was now licking some of it off his paw.

"It's all cool, although he did give me a bath. I think it's fine that at least one human can understand us, I wouldn't know how to react if there were more and he hasn't been feeling to well lately huh?" Junkie was chewing on something and didn't seem to worry all that much, Cherry could only sigh as he was probably the most annoying of his Chikorita tribe, why Burn even took him, she couldn't understand, he always wanted to be covered in something, it grossed her out allot.

"Well he acts like a trainer, but he's moping over there just like nothing is going his way, by the way you know your disgusting right?" She just sat down watching Junkie lick his leaf of the sticky jelly substance.

"I think it is because he doesn't have too many human friends, I guess all he had was his pokemon friends from that other dimension, now that he's here I guess we're all he has other then his family." Then he starts licking his shoulders.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT? You're making me nauseous." Her head turned green and she runs over to the pier and puts her head over the edge, then all you hear is loud noises of Cherry releasing her lunch into the water.

"What? It's just blackberry." He was rather confused, what was so gross about being covered in stuff he found and rolled around in, besides it was in a jar and he could read, although not very well, the elders who journeyed with trainers got a look at other worlds then the wild and expressed the needs of knowing how to read.

_Back with the now departing ferry._

"I shall find you one day Evil Magby and then defeat you with my super powers." Arien was hiding in a lifeboat near the door, because he noticed Cliff was the last to board and concluded if he saw Magirl things would get bad real fast, since he became more then a jerk, he was now addled in the head.

"Wow that guy is messed up; I see Magirl likes to leave a mark on her opponents." He was staring at the large red spot in the center of Cliff's forehead; the boat lurched forward following the coastline.

"So you know that guy?" He nearly jumped out of his skin, when he heard that voice next to him, except it held his mouth shut with a feathered wing before he could yell; he then saw it was the Wingull from earlier.

"Hello I'm Peeko, so that Magby you were with earlier messed him up? Wow she must be the tough silent type although she seemed really sad, maybe you should get her a present." Arien had no idea what Peeko was doing in the life boat, until he noticed several other pokemon were here as well, a Staryu, a Corsola and the weirdest was a Goldeen out of water.

"I don't really know her that well... What's going on here? Have the Clefairy's taken my brain in that tiny spaceship again?" Arien for once was not aware of anything, nor did he have a conspiracy that involved human boats.

"Actually these are my friends and we're usually watching my nest I hid on this ship, but Mr. Briney found out about it, so we don't worry about it as he keeps it safe, so we started a hidden club here on the ship and in case of an emergency these guys will help out." Arien takes moment to study the rest and nothing was out of the ordinary, so he exhaled and then decided to introduce himself.

"Err… hello, my name is Arien, Also I think there is a island somewhere with Pidgey's that defy the laws of physics by being super fat and still have the ability to fly." With that said Arien started some interesting conversations.

_Back in the room on the Ferry._

"And I need more training Tilly, also I miss all our friends." Magirl was hugging Tilly and crying quickly disappearing flaming tears, she was feeling somewhat bad at that moment.

"But that's not the only thing is it?" Magirl looked at Tilly sternly when she said it

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tilly just sighed; Magirl was going to deny it a lot.

"How do you think I feel, you're over stressed, you haven't rested too much since we got here and you probably need a swim around in some lava, but you can't train until your arm fully heals, also I'm not sure but the people of this world probably don't heal at the same speed, I'm sure you can still heal like that, but don't push yourself you've already done enough, get some sleep." Magirl started moving to get off the bed.

"But Tilly, I don't need to..." Tilly put a finger on Magirl's forehead and pushed her down, back onto the bed.

"Sleep… You've done enough, also I might think about seeing if I can get you and Arien together, I know you like him." Magirl's head turned from red to a brighter shade of red or more pinkish.

"I do not…" Tilly just smirked as Magirl crossed her arms and started to pout, if Magirl was going to pester her about Burn, she was going to return the favor.

"You may not have liked him when you first met, but in a short amount of time you called him cute, which is unusual considering how often you are usually beating up your fan club, you never called any of them cute, also you looked pretty freaked out when Arien was not running his conspiracies and you don't scare easily." With that Magirl snorted a small spout of flame then rolled over and went to sleep.

"And she says I have a problem with denial." She started wondering where she was going in this world and what would happen if she didn't recognize Burn, well that didn't matter she could always just have fun, while looking around, also she had to wonder what Burn was doing.

End Chapter.

Will Arien learn that everything he spouts might be somewhat real? Let's say no.

Will Tilly and Magirl find out about Cliff being onboard?

Will Junkie ever stop being covered in stuff?

Will Burn actually appear in the story, other then his logs?

Will we know more of Magirl's Fan club?

Will I stop evilly moving the story so slowly? Well I am a monster and annoyance is what I am good at so it's still going to move slowly.

Darkon: Sorry due to terrible cases of insomnia and the other million of excuses only a monster would come up with to why the story is being written slowly.


	8. Escalating trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the pokemon franchise.

Chapter 8: Escalating trouble.

**Magirl is finally getting some sleep, with urging from Tilly.**

**Arien meets a pokemon made ferry club.**

**Tilly probably has no clue what she is going to do next once she gets to the so far unnamed continent.**

**Burn's Log-After waiting for the ferry it finally arrived and we got on the ferry, however the strange sense of Déjà vu was coming over me for some odd reason and Cherry is either sea sick or just sick of Junkie's err… problems.**

_In the Mystery Dungeon World._

"So do you think I might have made them a little angry?" Thief was tied up next to Aylee and Teeth, who were looking and Thief with intense anger for getting them into this situation.

The situation was being captured by a tribe of Caterpie, thanks to Thief's bungling; they were now hanging above an oversized pot of boiling vegetable soup, it was thought that this kind of thing could never possibly happen, because Caterpie were small and weak, but this would prove otherwise.

"Gee I wonder why they would be angry at us, let me think." Aylee then slapped Thief in the face with her tail.

"You're not even going to bother to rescue us with your tail this time are you?" Poor Teeth just looked sad as the Aipom leader just shook her head that she wouldn't and he sigh's in resignation, because he can't chew through the rubbery vines, well at least they knew why Pikachu couldn't free himself from the vines that Skarmory tied him up with, they heard another human was in the neighborhood on a newly created team and Leak believed they would go far, to bad he wasn't going too far away right now.

_Now to the ferry in the Kanto region of the Pokemon and Human World or we'll call it the P&H world._

Tilly and Arien were getting back on the boat, Arien was carrying a small box with purple flames painted on it, and Tilly was carrying the rescue gear box which had recently been weighed down from their little venture into port, the boat then began to set sail for the still unnamed continent.

"Uh… Tilly I think, I have something else I need you to do for me." Arien just turned to her and she looked at him quizzically.

"Um… like what?" She watched Arien put the package down and then motioned for her to get closer, and then he finally whispers what he wants her to hear; it really surprised her sending her eyes wide open.

"HE'S WHAT! WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME TILL NOW?" She yelled getting strange looks from the pokemon around, it was lucky that Arien new better then to talk openly with Tilly about touchy matters with humans around, he didn't want Tilly carted off to be messed with in some hidden laboratory, like in this very region where they created a pokemon called Mewtwo or so he has told whoever would listen.

"That's why I need you to ask someone for the time; I can tell you exactly where he'll be and how to make him forcibly get off the boat." There was a weird look in Arien's eyes that Tilly was trying to comprehend, he had just told her Cliff was onboard, but he didn't seem worried, it was more like he had a plan already set.

"Um… How exactly would you know where he'll be?" Arien made a wincing gesture and Tilly gave him a glare.

"Well I'll have to tell you sooner or later how I know, but now isn't the time, so lets make a quick bet, if I can force him off the Ferry, you won't try to force Magirl to like me and if I can't, I will tell you what I got in this box and something you might be interested in knowing about me." Tilly had to think about that it was a tempting offer, she really didn't know what he got in there, but she had paid for it and she knew there was something about Arien that was over the top odd, but the thing about Magirl, did he really think she hated him that much?

Arien was intelligent no doubt, but he wasn't a mind reader or psychic and he had somehow had a plan for getting Cliff off the boat by force, getting her off would be easier, she still didn't have the hang of being human yet, but him actually using force to get Cliff off, he didn't seem physically strong enough to do it himself.

"Okay I'll take your bet, but I don't see how you're going to stop his reluctant poor friends." She was hinting at the four pokemon Cliff had on him.

"I wouldn't worry about that, if you just stand right here in front of me, I'll tell you why I got that box in exchange for your help." Tilly was really confused now, she wondered how she was helping and she could only guess that because she was helping him in this odd conspiracy to get rid of Cliff, that he'll tell her why he got whatever it was, but not exactly what he got.

"Okay I was given or more likely forced into the idea of buying this because of Mr. Briney's Wingull Peeko; she had wanted me to get something for a special reason and she had a very good argument and did you know there is an island with berries that cause you to turn pink if you eat them to much, I think there was a well known pink Ryhorn involved in something there." She then noticed he was sweating a little at the mention of the Wingull she saw earlier and her name was Peeko?

"Okay I'll ask someone, hey you what time is it?" She was asking a vaguely familiar person with spiky black hair a brown pokemon league jacket with a black shirt, he also had white sneakers and some blue jeans on, there was also a rather sick looking Charmander and a Chikorita that was covered in what looked like mashed Oran berries, after a few moments of staring at each other, he finally decided to give her the time and went on his way.

"Okay I know when he'll get here in the next minute or so….. Did you know who tha…? Oh hold on here he comes." Cliff came around the corner saw Tilly and ran up and started Arien's plan into motion, however Tilly wasn't aware of what he had in mind.

"Oh my sweet you are safe and sound from the monstrous evil Magby and your friend the knight of Toto is safe as well." They both sweat dropped as they saw several more red marks across his forehead; apparently he had recently gotten worse and someone hadn't figured out how to knock sense into him yet.

"Tilly play along and tell him to stand next to that door over there." He points out which one and Tilly gives a slight nod.

"Would you please stand next to that door?" It was a poor attempt, but it worked he was standing next to it.

"Okay but why did you ask this of me…. Oh… knight of Toto what are you doing there?" He was looking at Arien who had an evil look in his eyes as he raised one arm and knocked on the door as hard as he could and then ran past Tilly grabbing her hand as he went and dragged her off.

Cliff was rather confused, not a big surprise, but there was a sound coming from inside and before he knew it the door had explosively slammed open sending him flying off the side of the boat and the person looked around not seeing anyone and just closed the door slowly.

"Wow… nice plan." She's seen some pretty daring stuff from Leak, but that was a most simple but well planned plan, of course this means she wouldn't learn why he's so smart and how he knew that person would open the door with that much force.

"Yeah, but not everything went as I had planned. Cliff still landed closer to the ferry then predicted. Can we go back to the room now? By the way did you know a pokemon called Unknown has relations to a legendary pokemon called Entei?" Tilly didn't know what to say, Arien just picked up his box and they went back to the room, she opened the door to find Magirl was still out cold.

"You should get some sleep Tilly and so should I, would you please put me back in my pokeball? Because if you didn't, you might accidentally destroy someone's bike in a somewhat relative way someone once did, when he or she had a pokeball and pokemon problem." He looked pleadingly at the Tilly and she just had one last thing to ask.

"So whatever's in that box is for Magirl right?" She saw the look on Arien's face and she knew she had hit the mark.

"Peeko and her friends suggested a peace offering, so I decided to get one." He stressed the word's peace offering a tad to much and Tilly figured that was good enough for her and as requested she returned him to the pokeball and decided to lay down next to Magirl to sleep, she dreamed easily with a smile, but for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about the guy she saw earlier.

_In the Mystery Dungeon World._

"So that's it, that's what the chaos was all about, you waste our time Celebi and also I do not have a relation with any of them except the Z Unknown." Entei was somewhat mad because of there not being too much chaos.

"No that was the slapstick comedy before the tragic storm; the chaos has yet to happen and remember mew said correctly only one person gets hurt, but I define a person as a human, allot of pokemon are going to be in the coming fight." Celebi was entertaining the audience of all the legendaries of the Mystery Dungeon World; however several were missing at the moment.

"So did I miss the chaos already or is it going to happen soon?" Mew floated in yawning then teleported the leftovers from Zan's restaurant in front of herself, it was still frozen from Suicune's breathe and got it heated up by Entei being the hothead he is.

"Celebi tells us it is coming soon, unless you want us to interfere and stop it, but we can't do much about it at this point." This was coming from Lugia who was sitting next to the twins, Latios and Latias.

"So does anyone want to watch Thief's Most Horrible Mishaps Three while we're waiting for the chaos to happen?" It was Jirachi who came up with this idea, everyone started talking loudly and they agreed that recording every crazy thing Thief did in a psychic orb was a good idea from the get go.

_In the P&H world on a stealthy boat._

"Have you found info on Team Rockets most recent escaped project?" it was a dark cloaked man on the screen talking to several people in the room while the waves can be heard hitting the side of the boat.

"Yes, we have discovered information about escaped project Prodigy Fifty-One; it's somehow almost impossible to track because it looks like any other normal pokemon, however if Team Mamga wants it, then so do we, from what we found out at a very young age it escaped in the middle of transportation by a mere coincidence, it wasn't very smart to start with, but it made it to a laboratory where it blended in as a starter pokemon, it had been there for a while, anyone could have literally picked it up and not know what they have." This person was also cloaked in the shadows but a slight flash of lightning showed a bandana and some blue colors for a brief flash.

"Good, we know where it might be, from what we know it's on a ocean going vessel heading to a most dangerous continent, if it makes it there we won't be able to go after it, we've tried putting a base on that continent, but all attempts were failures, the only chances we'll get if it goes through any of the towns and we have yet to identify what pokemon it is exactly." The figure on the screen stopped and someone walked in and handed him something.

"So I want you to raid the ship before it gets to the continent, the pokemon in question will probably be stronger then normal and it will have a keen intellect for combat, do you understand? It must not get off that boat, take it at all cost!" The figure then gets his confirmation and the screen goes blank.

_Back to the Ferry._

"Hey sis, I think he knew that girl." Junkie had seen two electric pokemon magnetize each other before, but that was flat out recognition, what is with his trainer, he recognized that girl, but didn't know who she was.

"Don't call me sis; I'm still trying to get over you being covered in mashed Oran berries." Her head was still a sickly green color.

"Yeah, but they were staring at each other… Oh yeah you were to busy being sick, sorry about that." He actually looked sorry at causing Cherry to be sick, he was crying a bit.

"I don't like floating above masses of water that might be lethal to a fire pokemon…. Yeah that girl looked rather nice." She was purposely looking away from Junkie, but she might have been what Burn called sea sick.

"Guys I'm trying to get some sleep, Please." They both looked at their trainer and knew he wasn't exactly worried about sleep; he was more worried about that girl he saw.

End Chapter.

Who is Prodigy Fifty-One? Cliffs Mudkip? Burns Charmander Cherry or even his Chikorita Junkie? Or is it even Arien?

Will the legendaries ever stop watching Thief get into to trouble?

What is in Arien's box?

Where can I get a tape of Thief's exploits? Seriously I would like to know.

Will Tilly and Burn actually realize who each other is?

Darkon: Yawn… I really am an evil monster I've been sleeping since last week; the foreshadowing is rather easy to read.


	9. Morning combat training

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the pokemon franchise.

Chapter 9: Morning combat training.

**Tilly had made a bet and lost, but eventually she might learn the secrets behind Arien, but not anytime soon, also she will learn what it means to be a pokemon trainer.**

**Arien had gotten a Peace offering for Magirl and had forcibly knocked Cliff overboard with a plan, needless to say Cliff will take his time catching up, but Arien hasn't been seen in any actual combat.**

**Magirl has no clue what she's about to do, but she's recovering quickly from her injuries and she might be soon starting a rescue team in a dimension were there are none. **

**Burn's Log-I have seen plenty of weird things in my life, but today I've seen a shadow of my past and a odd Totodile making breakfast, anyway the shadow was a Magby not unlike one I once knew and the thing is, it could be her twin sister for all I knew, she had the attitude and sounded like her, but she couldn't be here…… could she? It was impossible or maybe just a coincidence, but the thing I saw today, I won't soon forget.**

_In the P&H World._

It was early in the morning and Magirl yawned releasing a blast of fire into the metal above her head causing it to glow red, she sleepily got up and walked straight into the door with a loud thud.

"Ouch, note to self remember what doors are for." She was rubbing her face when she noticed Arien's pokeball wiggle a bit and he popped out on his own without Tilly's help.

"The rumors were true, a Wobbuffet and Psyduck really did escape their pokeballs on their own will. Morning Magirl, I have a Present for you." Magirl was rather tired at the moment and what she heard didn't sink in just yet, but she just watched Arien grab box and then thrust it into her arms.

"Huh? What's this?" She was a slow morning person, but she slowly jumpstarted her mind and opened the box and looked inside.

"I thought you'd like them, they're fire proof and cut resistant, useful for protection for using your brick break and fire punch attacks, and I wouldn't worry about size or discomfort." Arien saw Magirl take out a pair of Aquamarine fingerless or in this case clawless gloves, blinked a few times and then she suddenly started picking up everything that was going on.

"Arien….. Thank you, so what do you want in return?" Arien was a little perplexed; he wasn't expecting anything in return.

"I just got them as a peace offering." Magirl just nodded slowly and she put the gloves on they were a perfect fit and were nicely made, like the green power band she almost always wore.

"What's for breakfast around here? I'm hungry." She hadn't eaten since the Pokemon Center, Arien opened the door and motioned that they get a move on, as Tilly was just happily snuggling her pillow to death in a deep sleep.

_Meanwhile_

A boy and his pokemon were such a natural site in this world, the exception is seeing Junkie somehow found large amounts of creamy peanut butter somewhere and was covered in the stuff, Cherry was sea sick and just about any fire pokemon would be and they were eating a nice meal Burn laid out for them in the small breakfast nook onboard the ferry.

"Junkie were would you find peanut butter in the middle of the ocean?" This was confusing Burn as much as it did Cherry, where he even finds all the stuff he's rolled around in, they'll never know.

"I don't know, is that a trick question, hey sis you seriously need to try sucking on a lemon and balancing a glass of water on your head or was it the other way around." Junkie usually had to eat his own special way, as messily as possible.

Burn agreed with Cherry when it was a little disgusting the first few times, but now it was ridiculous as they watched Junkie trying to find something to drink when his mouth got stuck shut because of all the peanut butter, Cherry just laughed at him as he was flailing around all over the place.

"So have you ever had waffles before?" Burn took notice of the voice coming from a Totodile that was with that girl earlier and he was talking to a Magby that had looked oddly familiar, the Totodile talked her through the steps on how to use the waffle makers, what was strange is that the Totodile also used the juice dispenser and forked some bacon, without incident.

"Sis why do you have to be so mean." He turned back and looked at Junkie who was trying to get some water from Cherry; she was certainly getting revenge for his natural behavior, by keeping a glass of water out of his reach, they acted no different from humans sometimes, Burn thought.

_A little time later after breakfast on an open training space on the ferry._

"What are we doing here?" Arien was watching two pokemon go at it on one of the small battle fields.

"I just wanted to see if you're actually worth keeping around, so do you know how to fight?" Magirl glared at him and he whimpered making her sigh a bit.

"Let me rephrase that, do you know how pokemon here are taught to fight?" She definitely accepted his peace offerings and she wanted to make sure he'd be ready for any rough battles to come.

"Well a pokemon trainer; like Tilly, would usually order my every movement and my attack or support moves when needed." Magirl only raised an eye at Arien's explanation, apparently humans and pokemon where great partners, but she remembered how hurt Gardevoir had been.

"Have you ever had to fight without using moves?" depending on the answer, she was going to show him a very important lesson.

"If you did you'd probably end up struggling and get hurt when you can't use moves." Magirl walked towards Arien swiftly grabbed him by the tail and dragged him to the small battle area and tossed him to the opposite side, people started taking notice of what was going on and only the pokemon had any clue what was happening.

"That may be true to you, but I'm going to teach you to fight without using your moves so much and you'll thank me for this later." By this time a crowd was gathering, a water pokemon that was just dragged by a fire pokemon into battle was really interesting to them, as far as they knew she was challenging him, which most fire pokemon would avoid doing with a water pokemon.

"Uhhh… what are you going to do?" Magirl was waiting for this response and she was going to tell him exactly what she had planned.

"Well you know how I'm unusually tall for a Magby? I didn't get this way for nothing and I'm about to show you some unenergetic pokemon fighting, of course you may choose to believe I'm using my attack moves." Before his response could leave his mouth, Magirl ran forward leaned to the left and dragged her left claws on the ground and slashed upward.

It looked like a Metal Claw and Sky Uppercut hybrid attack; Arien managed to barely dodge by falling on his back with the claws barely missing his face.

"How did you do that? I didn't see any special attack energy and you left…. Claw…. Marks…. In solid metal…. Yikes." Arien had just started hyperventilating as Magirl was just standing there with a sly smirk on her face.

"Now do you see by example that if you don't use the struggle move you won't weaken yourself so much for something you could do without wasting your physical strength and health on." He nodded numbly and everyone was just watching trying to figure out what attack she had just done.

Burn had just arrive to see the Magby unleash it's attack however he notice it slow down at the last moment and whiffed on purpose, missing the Totodile by a mere few centimeters, it freaked the poor blue pokemon out.

"Okay Arien calm down, I want you to hit me with your best Water Gun you got." He blinked a few time and then even started to clear his ear holes, did he just hear a fire pokemon suggest he attack it with water.

"Are you sure I should, I don't want to hurt you." At this point Magirl just gave off a hearty laugh and she glared at him, he wasn't aware she had a large immunity to water.

"I doubt you could at this point, NOW HIT ME OR ELSE!" Arien takes the threat all too seriously and releases a powerful well focused Water Gun attack, the humans were shocked that the Magby was just talking and yelled something, something that caused the Totodile to use a powerful Water Gun.

Within those few seconds were mixed reactions before the Water Gun hit Magirl dead center, Cherry winced and started sucking on her tail, Junkie was intrigued about non energetic fighting and had instantly realized the Magby would perfectly fine, Burn was intensly worried she provoked Arien into doing it, all the other humans present couldn't believe she wasn't going to dodge and take it head on and the pokemon were all in a blank stare.

Not only did she take the attack head on, she ran straight into it after the initial impact which seemed to have done nothing, Arien was more then surprised, he was downright stunned.

She ran forward, bent backwards, put both arms on the ground and then did a backflip kick, sending him straight up quite a few feet, before her feet touched the ground, she pushed with her arms and bounced while still in mid back flip on to her feet and then jumped up high and brought down both her fist onto Arien's back and he slammed hard into the deck nearly unconscious.

"Nobody could imagine the amount of pain I'm in." Being said in a monotone voice, he took the attack fairly well, it just bruised and hurt him allot, also Magirl's clawed foot might have cut into his chin a bit.

_In the Mystery Dungeon World._

"Wow I can't believehow many tickets we sold, to people who just want to watch Thief get beat up." Aylee was enjoying this revenge, Thief was in the center of arena like set-up and he was holding onto a wooden stick underneath one leg and his other was in a Caterpie string shot cast, of the people in the crowd were his parents who were cheering him on, his close friends and the Caterpie tribe he recently made mad.

"Nobody could possibly have it this bad." Thief had just been pounded with Hyper Beams, rollout attacks, sat on by the advertisement Snorlax for Zan's restaurant, hit with 5 continuous hydro pumps and was blown up by a Electrode, at least his parent were enjoying the show and encouraging the Endurance that comes from his fathers side of the family.

"That's my son alright." He heard his father yell and he just let loose the biggest sweat drop he could.

Then a Machop walked out and he literally screamed like a little girl, knowing who it was.

_Back in the P&H World._

Burn was trying to forget what he just saw, it was the Seismic Launch combo, he's only seen two pokemon do it, and one was a Machop who after performing the launch would use Seismic Toss while the opponent was stunned, the other however was of the same species as this Magby and even looked and sounded like her, but it was impossible that she could be her, but she did a Seismic Launch combo that ended in a Seismic Slam.

Everyone else including Junkie were rather silent, none of them ever seen a pokemon do that before, usually a pokemon would fight it out with their moves, but that was something altogether different.

"You know I see the point in being able to fight without using my energetic attacks now, just make the hurting stop." Magirl walked over to the downed Totodile picked him up and walked off without a word.

"I have got to teach my pokemon how to do that." After watching it, this was the only trainer to speak up after such a flawless performance of power, agility and control.

Cherry was thunderstruck with what she was going to suddenly call her idol and wanted to be like that Magby, she was gentle and fair enough to only attack after being attacked, plus she really let that water pokemon have it, but she was also giving it pointers on how to fight.

Junkie however was thinking of how he could do some unenergetic attacks if he ever ran low on everything, but the Synthesis support move.

End Chapter.

Will Magirl successfully teach Arien how to fight?

Will Thief be hospitalized for all the injuries he incurred and deserved? Yes, they aren't that heartless.

Will Junkie learn to fight without energectic attacks?

Will Burn finally put two and forty two together? Yay it equals forty four I am teh greetist! But seriously if he heard the Magby's name do you think he would have realized it sooner?

Can I make references to other peoples Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fan fictions?

Darkon: I actually did this one in one day, I just had to stop being lazy. burps and falls over into a deep sleep leaving a small can rolling on the ground to his minion

Sir: He's been into some Mountain Dew again; doesn't he know that stuff's bad for his equilibrium? He may be a weak monster to all of you, but I'm loyal to him. I just wish I can stop him from getting drunk.


	10. Teams Volcano Stuff and Wet Blue?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the pokemon franchise.

Darkon: Yes I'm interjecting before this chapter begins, let me just say I took my time with this one.

Chapter 10: Teams Volcano Stuff and Wet Blue?

**Through out the entire last chapter Tilly was asleep, nothing much going on there.**

**Magirl showed off her strength and she really didn't expect much of a fight, she more likely needed to let off steam on poor Arien.**

**Arien has two Magby fist sized indents in his back, two scrapes across his chin and a large amount of pain around his belly. He will have to learn to fight sooner or later; he can't just use his intellect.**

**Burn's Log-Team Magma and Aqua attacked the ferry today, after breakfast and that familiar Magby.**

_On the ferry in the middle of nowhere._

Tilly was slowly waking up when she heard a pained grunt and a weight placed next to her, she was slightly startled to see Arien looking like he went several rounds with a rabid Bellsprout.

"Hey Till you finally awake?" Tilly looked at Magirl with a slight bit of concern, she knew what happened to Arien and she wasn't about to argue with her friend about why exactly she did it.

"Yeah, but what happened to him?" Magirl gave a smile and Tilly noticed she was wearing something else other then her power band, probably what Arien got for her.

"You should know you've seen me do it to several times before." Tilly only nodded, knowing that Magirl used one of her favorite non move related attacks; it faired better then throwing stuff like she did when she had the ammo.

When you run out of pokemon moves in the Mystery Dungeon World, you had several options, the Struggle move, throw something or use what Magirl called unenergetic combat.

"Yeah I know, Seismic Launch followed by several different ways to mash the point across, including but not all, Slam, Drop, Smash, Toss and Pummel." They both smirked, but Arien was rather confused about what was going on.

"Would you please tell me what that was? I know its name but that doesn't explain much, also there are two organizations that were out to control two legendaries, but it failed after an incident where a Pikachu absorbed an unusual orb." Arien wanted to learn how to fight like that, but he figured it would be best that he told Tilly the importance of a potion soon.

"It was a basic special attack that can be finished in a number of ways; it requires lots of physical health." Magirl stated with a rather bored tone, she was just rather itching for a fight.

"Okay, but can I learn to do something like that? I've also heard of rumors of a Pikachu being able to be one with the waves." The quiet tension in that room could be struck with a thunderbolt and still be silent.

"You know Arien; I don't think you could do something like that just yet, you're not exactly the most physically fit pokemon." Tilly said as Arien got the message and started looking sad, Magirl just slapped him on the back and he yelped in pain.

"Sorry... Anyway can either of you help me come up with a name for a new team?" Magirl was looking fairly ecstatic, Tilly just went into deep thought and Arien was just as confused as ever that Magirl wasn't being so mean.

"Well once we get a name, I think I know what I can do to contribute to the cause." After Tilly finished saying it, Arien was completely out of loop as Tilly and Magirl started talking to fast to follow.

He just remembered something and rummaged through Tilly's pack, got out a pack of potions, he asked Tilly to buy in bulk and decided to use one for himself.

"So what are you two talking about?" They turned to Arien realizing they forgot to include him in on anything and they noticed him spray his injuries away with some potion.

"Sorry for leaving you out of this, but would you like to join our new rescue team?" Arien thought they had mentioned it before, but he figured he was being asked if he wanted to be with them, well he figured he couldn't leave them now.

"Let me guess it has something to do with your world being in chaos and disarray, so you created teams of pokemon to go out and solve these random problems that sprout up, but mostly because everyone was bored." Tilly just nodded soundly, still trying to think of a good name.

"You know you really got to stop doing that Arien. So would you like to join or not?" Magirl looked rather angry and the slight detail in her stance pretty much screamed pain and agony if Arien blurted another bit of his wisdom and he knew it.

"Yes, I've got nowhere else to go or be… there is a secret candy that can cause a Caterpie to grow absurdly huge." Arien slapped his hands on his mouth and started running for it as Magirl unleashed her fury with a scream and Tilly was left sitting in the room completely destroyed within a short span of time.

"I'll never get used this, although handling the supplies is my job and it looks like Arien might need one of these what did he call them… potions?" Tilly grabbed a few potions and was going to stop Magirl from injuring her new teammate; it took Sector Fire Type a long while to find someone who was willing to follow her lead, only that Torchic and Numel had the nerves.

Tilly was really happy Magirl found someone she really liked even if she's pounding him flat every other day, he should be catching on quickly that she likes to play tag and roughly as possibly.

She stopped turned around and then thought about cleaning the room; it would at least help her get used to being a human, she took one step and tripped for the first time in while ending with a loud thud.

_On the deck of the ship._

"GET BACK HERE!" Magirl was angry and Arien was running for it when suddenly his world exploded in a bright light and he skidded to a stop, with Magirl only seconds behind.

Cherry saw the explosion and saw the four red wearing figures she knew all to well.

It was Team Magma and she thought they were after her, that was until she noticed one holding a well known Team Rocket brand Pokeball and glaring menacingly at that Magby she had started to idolize.

"Oh no… DARK BALL!" Cherry screamed as she was too stricken with fear to do anything, she fainted seconds later sucking on her tail flame in fear.

Arien heard that voice and had a sudden reaction to the news, by moving at a speed he was thought previously incapable of, he jumped for Magirl as if he just learned Agility.

"Heh, got you now Prodigy." The Team Magma Leader stated proudly only to be proven wrong when a Totodile dove in.

It knocked the Magby barely out of the path of his Dark Ball which due to a failsafe destroys itself after being thrown and fails to catch something.

"I need another Dark Ball now." The man growled to one of his accomplices.

"Sorry we had a few budget cuts and that was all we could afford." The rest of the Team Magma members sweat dropped.

"No bother, we'll do it the old fashioned way, take the Magby and anyone who resists." All of them released a Mightyena each.

"Who are you guys?" Said a random trainer off to the side who had no clue what was going on.

"We are Team Mag…." He was interrupted when one of the Team Magma members spoke up.

"Ix-nay the agma-may, we still don't have the copyright." Their leader was obviously getting mad that he's still fighting about the copyright in evil court.

"Alright then, WE'RE TEAM err…. Volcano-Stuff! We're bent on ruling the world and causing massive volcanic activity to create more landmass." His grunts all face faulted.

"Arien you wouldn't happen to have the low down on these guys would you?" She stood up and cracks her gloved knuckles, preparing for a fight.

"Yeah, they are Team Magma, they have evil plans and if I took my guess they took control of a Groudon once, also if that Dark Pokeball had hit you, you would have been put under mind control." Magirl had paled a little at the word Groudon; of course it was at this moment they all had chosen to attack.

All the Mightyena charged up for a Shadow Ball attack and launched them in Magirl's general direction.

Magirl ran up and took the full brunt of all the Shadow Ball's launched before faltering and getting knocked down and backwards, she starting rubbing her sore arms she used to block with.

"I could use some help here and maybe a plan for once." Magirl's voice was rather neutral, as she was preparing herself for the next assault; she wasn't going to block that much force more then several times and she only did it because of her proximity to Arien.

Arien's brow creased and he noticed the stress it put on her, he was going to suggest something until he noticed more figures appearing in another explosion.

"HEY THIS IS OUR CATCH!" Both Arien and Magirl turned towards the voice seeing several people wearing lots of blue, this team was the polar opposite of Team Magma, they also released four Mightyena.

"We're Team…... WHAT DO YOU MEAN COPYRIGHT LAWS?" The leader was female and she stopped when someone whispered they still hadn't settled the copyright laws in apparently the same court Team Magma was having problems with.

"Arien don't tell me Aqua, Kyogre and some crazy scheme to flood the world." Arien only nodded, Magirl was certainly getting annoyed at how these guys were giving evil a bad name, in fact by now Team Meanies would at least have pressured their attack.

"Very well, we are Team Wet Blue…." The Team Aqua Leader got mad at the Team Magma Leader as he snickered.

"I bet you don't even have a Dark Ball." The poor Aqua Leader looked down sadly at the put down, but then looked back up fiercely.

"Well at least we don't spend all our funds on things that aren't boats." It started into a bickering match and both Team Aqua and Magma's Mightyena were just sitting there quietly contemplating how long it would take this time.

_In the Mystery Dungeon World._

Mew was sharing some popcorn and all the other legendaries were amused highly.

"Well I think it was worth the wait, but things haven't gotten to bad just yet." It was Moltres sitting next to Groudon who was rather mad that a Groudon was actually controlled by these people.

"How could it possibly get any better?" Zapdos was the one who always had to say it, he was also grinning because he just knew what those words always bring.

"Well this fan fiction could have the Jessie, James and Meowth running gag." Everyone looked at Celebi with shock.

"Oh come on, I'm allowed to break the fourth wall, I can time travel and fix it later." They all just rather nodded sullenly hoping that those three never appear.

"In any case, here comes some chaos, the betting pools are still open for a few more minutes, guess the person that ends up getting it in the end." Mew stated loudly taking bets on what would happen, only those with time travel capabilities were not allowed to make bets.

_To the P&H world._

"Magirl lets just back away slo…. whoa." Arien trips over an unconscious Charmander and she was sucking on her tail.

"I think we should pick her up and keep going, grab her head Arien." Magirl got her feet and Arien got her head as they picked Cherry up and carried her somewhat further away when one of the grunts noticed that they were sneaking off.

"HEY IT'S GETTING AWAY!" Two grunts from both sides yelled and pointed towards Magirl, several pokemon trainers got in their path before any of them could move to go after the escaping pokemon and started to call out pokemon to fight off them off.

"Looks like we need more reinforcements, time to call in the big guns." As if the synchronization wasn't enough the leaders pulled out similar phones and started talking at the same time.

"Hey why is my sis unconscious?" Arien and Magirl turned to a Chikorita or what they thought was one, he was covered in chocolate syrup or was made of it they couldn't tell.

Junkie saw a small battle going on, decided not question it and help the two pokemon he saw earlier drag his sis away from what would only be a most interesting fight.

"What's going on?" Tilly asked innocently as she had arrived and was watching things from afar.

"Tilly no time, grab some supplies and take this Charmander to wherever Peeko's eggs are and make sure no one gets to them, this boat is about to be swamped with lots of evil pokemon and people." Arien said quickly, they handed the Charmander to Tilly and she set off to find Peeko with a curled up Charmander in her arms.

"What can I do to help?" Junkie was rather nonchalant; he pulls his leaf down started licking it of the overly sweet syrup.

"Well you can help me fight for one; Arien here couldn't fight a Wurmple without needing emergency care." Magirl held up her left hand and pointed her claws at Arien to stop him from arguing.

She was in deep thought after that, why anyone would go after her? She hasn't been around that long to make any enemies and that guy said she was a prodigy, but she hasn't done anything extraordinary lately.

End Chapter.

Why does Cherry know what a Dark Ball is?

Will Aqua and Magma finally settle their copyright problems?

Why are the two teams after Magirl? (Insert simple answer here).

Why do those teams always have to have Mightyena?

What kind of reinforcements could Magma have, if they are having budget problems?

Darkon: If I haven't destroyed my fan fictions reputation yet, then I must be doing something right and I thought I was evil…


	11. Revealations

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the pokemon franchise.

Chapter 11: Reveal-ations.

**In the last chapter teams Magma and Aqua attacked the boat and started fighting the random trainers onboard. **

**They were after their target Magirl thinking she was someone else; they called for backup because they were outnumbered by the trainers onboard.**

**Tilly was handed an out cold Charmander and asked to find Peeko's eggs and barricade herself with them.**

**Burn's Log-N/A.**

_In the Mystery Dungeon World._

"So it begins… betting pools are now closed." Mew was just floating there holding a bowl of soup and drinking the warm liquids as the legendaries were watching as Arien was thinking of what to do next.

_Elsewhere in the Mystery Dungeon World._

A Golem, Bulbasaur and a Wartortle were pinning down two pokemon behind some rocks and they couldn't escape.

What with all the flying rocks, water blasts and rapid firing seeds with a possible chance of one out of five being a Leech Seed, constantly pounding the rocks.

"I wish we still had our team leader." A Torchic said to his best friend who happens to be a Numel.

"Yeah and I wish the pokemon we're here to rescue would come to its senses." He put his head over the rocks to see the Bulbasaur firing more of its mixed Bullet Seed gun with Leech Seed tracers before ducking to hear them pepper the rocks.

Suddenly they heard a sound of the Golem getting hit with water, then what sounded like it was rolling over the Wartortle and finally the sound of a Bulbasaur hitting a rock wall, they weren't about to explain how they knew what that sounded like.

"What happened?" Torchic asked and his friend just shrugged as they looked over the rocks to see several things.

One of which was a flattened Wartortle, an out cold Golem, a Bulbasaur with a large throbbing bruise on its forehead and finally Quagsire in a simple seven orb juggling pattern while standing on one leg on top of the Golem.

It just so happens he just had eight orbs and that eighth one was a Pounce Orb that hit its mark, leading the Bulbasaur to knock itself unconscious on the Golem.

"Hey guys, Leak had me bring out the new member on your team and to also tell you that Torchic is now acting leader of your minor team." They stared at the one and only Quagsire that had trained their leader in water immunity, which is really hard for fire types or so they heard.

"So who's the new member?" The Torchic was rather excited he was now a leader, but he looked as Quagsire stepped out of the way revealing a Magby that looked slightly like Magirl except she was smaller.

"Say hello to Magirl's younger sister Pyran, she is a little shy and she came to Leak about an open spot on a team, she's also a great scavenger and no, she's not immune to water like her sister." Then Quagsire had the most violent shudder anyone has ever seen and then he blinked a few times.

"Quagsire what's wrong?" It was the Squirtle with the blue shell discoloration, running up holding onto the necessary item box for all teams.

"Speaking of Magirl, lots of water pokemon are soon to be in Magirl's presence and they will feel her wrath." Everyone shuddered except Pyran who didn't know much about her sister, she had plenty of siblings and recently they all had a gathering at a volcano minus one who is said to have left for another world.

"Is there something about my sister that someone won't tell me?" They all turned away and started whistling innocently, nobody would ever answer that question when she asked, she seriously wanted to know her sister better, but even Quagsire didn't say anything.

_In the P&H World, location is in the middle of the ocean on the ferry._

After Magirl sat down to think she started to watch the horizon, Arien decided to go find help and Junkie; he waited next to Magirl silently wanting to know how to fight without being limited by elemental weaknesses.

Arien went to a familiar lifeboat and pulled off the tarp to reveal a most weird situation.

"So do you have any Queens?" Said the Goldeen to the Staryu, she was part of the pokemon ferry club as well as the other two.

"KIAI!" Staryu had a very unique language all their own and Arien was wondering what they were doing, but he was wondering more about how a Corsola and Staryu were holding their cards.

"Darn…. Oh hey Arien." They all turned to Arien, noticing he had a dire look on his face.

"What are you guys doing?" He said in a frantic tone.

"Playing Go Fish, why?" She smiled while Arien face faulted at the terrible pun and then stood back up.

"First of all how are you two holding those cards?" Arien stated motioning to the fingerless Corsola and Staryu, who were almost holding their cards on the very air itself.

"Second why are you playing the game when you are technically… never mind… and lastly did you know a Pikachu defeated a Geodude with an electric attack, despite it being impossible to electrocute rock types?" Arien suddenly forgot the reason he was there.

"Kiai kah kyah." Arien then just nodded understanding what the Staryu said as an explanation how they are holding their cards.

"Well that makes a lot of sense." Arien then slapped his forehead as he just remembered what it was he was supposed to be doing.

"WE GOT TROUBLE COMING THIS WAY SO YOU GUY'S BETTER BE READY FOR IT." They were shaken up from his yelling and then they asked him what kind of trouble, because the Magma and Aqua grunts were easily detained, then he told them of their call for reinforcements.

When he got to the part where he expected both teams to attack in force they stopped playing Go Fish to go warn any pokemon that was around.

_Elsewhere on the boat._

Burn was standing around watching the grunts get detained, then he saw that certain girl run by carrying an out cold Cherry sucking her tail again in said girls arms, Cherry never could quit that habit.

He tried to get the girls attention but it was too late and she was already passed him and running into the captains cabin and he decided to follow.

"Mr. Briney, we've got trouble coming this way, some really bad people are trying to get on this boat." Tilly was a little frantic in saying the words; Peeko yawned and knew that Mr. Briney was going to do his old senile thing again.

"Okay so I'll slow down the boat, let them get on, then sink I'll it like I sank the St. Anne, with a good kid still inside the sinking ship that I would meet later on and help." Peeko wasn't with Mr. Briney until later, but she heard of that little disaster and just covered her beak with her wing shaking her head sadly, nobody knew it was Mr. Briney that did that.

"Peeko, Arien told me to find your eggs and told me not to let anyone near them." After Tilly said it, Peeko was quite surprised.

"Um… how did you talk like that?" Tilly wasn't aware she slipped a tiny bit when talking into semi pokemon speech.

"What? Arien hasn't told you yet?" Peeko was a little confused and wouldn't question why Tilly could understand her; Arien and Briney were already strange enough, she didn't need more migraines.

"Hey! That Charmander is my friend, what happened to her?" Burn ran up to Tilly and took the Charmander from her without a fuss, but felt really awkward when he got close to her for some reason.

"I found her unconscious and I was going to warn the captain of an impending attack, but he seems to be a little crazy." Not only did Tilly feel weird meeting this guy again, she felt like she knew him perfectly well.

"I'll say… he may be senile, but I like him the way he is." Peeko chirped happily receiving a wave of sweat drops from Burn, Tilly and even Cherry who still had her mouth on her tail and was still out like a light.

Burn and Tilly were still unaware of whom each other was until one obvious question popped up from Tilly.

"My pokemon could use some help when those bad people attack uhh…" This would be a moment for the record books as all the Legendaries of the Mystery Dungeon World were on the edges of their seats.

"Oh sorry, the names bbbbuurrrnnnnnnn…." Time had slowed down, Tilly was caught in a smile and leaping to get him in a hug, Peeko had a clueless expression on her face and Burn was in mid fear, he was about to get the most warmest welcome from a girl he didn't know he knew.

After the slow down ended she slammed into him forcefully hugging him on the floor and smiling happily, if it was one thing to be said about a Chikorita, they tend to like someone to much.

Cherry was spared because Burn dropped her onto the floor at the last second.

"What the…. get off of me…. let go… urk..." Tilly wasn't paying attention she was to busy hugging away, nuzzling him happily and she was probably crushing him painfully.

"You know this reminds me of a story about a male human pokemon trainer who had a female Bayleef that was in love with him and would physically tackle him every chance it got, also he rescued said Bayleef from a blizzard while it was still a Chikorita." Arien said as he walked in, understanding the situation before him and he smiled slyly.

_On the stern of the ferry._

"So do you want to be a member of my new tribe?" Junkie asked scraping off the chocolate syrup still on his back so he can lick it off his leg.

"I don't know, do you want to be a member of my new team? You don't have to leave your trainer, just say you'll help out whenever we could use some, like soon for example." Magirl said as Junkie looked at her and sighed.

"It's the same thing in the long run and my tribe is only consisting of three people anyway…. So I'll declare you war chief, after seeing what you can do to someone you like, I wonder what you could do to someone you didn't." He turned back to watching the horizon; Magirl had quickly fought the rogue color in her face down, her thoughts traveled to the living blue punching bag.

"I'm not too terrible a fighter, but you have got to teach me how to resist my elemental weakness or at least how to fight." Junkie was watching his side of the ship with Magirl watching the other for any signs of the invasion.

"Well you seem so calm in the face of impending doom, what happened to you're old tribe anyway?" Magirl felt like she just gained a little brother who was rather laid back about everything.

Junkie just smiled and thought about how he was the only one in his old tribe that had any sense for good food; despite the fact he likes covering himself in said food and eating it off himself like a plate, he couldn't help himself.

"They should be fine, anyway I'm Junkie, my sis's name is Cherry and my human elders name is Burn." After saying this, Magirl's eyes snapped wide open.

"You wouldn't happen to have heard a story about another world where he became a Charmander would you?" She was thinking a mile a minute and Junkie just looked at her.

"So are you one of his friends from one of his stories?" She nodded and waited for Junkie to freak out, he didn't.

"Cool…. well I don't need to know how you got here, but I now know his friends never would abandon him, he got quite lonely sometimes without you guys." Junkie said acting rather lazy and then his eyes perked up a bit.

"Well just so you know, here they come." He pointed out where to look and from a forty five degree angle out in both directions were two large boats in the far off distance.

One was obviously Aqua's because it was well built and kept in top condition, the other obviously Team Magma's boat looks like several wrecks quickly welded together as awkwardly as possible, these ships were as large as the ferry itself.

_Back at the captains cabin._

"Who…" Burn was starting to say before he was interrupted by the Totodile he saw taken down earlier.

"I'm sure this may come as a surprise to you Burn, but this happens to be your friend Tilly, also have you ever heard the story of the Crystal Onix who was immune to water, kind of reminds me of Magirl for some reason." Arien was just standing there obviously knowing he let that one out on purpose.

"SO THAT WAS MAG!" Burn said happily finally getting Tilly to let go as they were both now standing, then he looks to Tilly and plowed her down into an equally crushing hug to the point she couldn't breathe.

Arien backed up slowly to Peeko, carefully stepping around the Charmander known as Cherry.

"Like she said protect those eggs and when the Charmander gets up ask her to help you, tell those two not to leave this room." He slowly exited the room after receiving a nod from the Wingull.

_Back outside._

He had to make sure no one questioned if he plotted this ahead of time after he first saw Burn, he didn't know that Charmander was his, but they met faster then he thought they would.

"I'm not sure I should tell them yet, but they'll eventually have to know, like an oddly colored shiny Noctowl who knew how to avoid capture allot." He wouldn't let what happened to him happen to those eggs, not if he could help it.

Arien saw the boats coming and he decided to hurry up towards Magirl and the Chikorita who looked completely clean of the syrup now.

They were being joined by other pokemon that were alerted to what would soon to be the heated battle of the century.

"Hey guys, I have a few ideas and…" Arien was stopped when Magirl clamped one hand onto his mouth.

"Get on with the plan and none of your stupid outbursts or I might tell the fact that you didn't tell Tilly about Burn sooner, therefore you'll receive a double mauling from me and her." Magirl was mad and agreements were coming from everyone else that he should just skip his usual habitual problem, he just winced at the idea of Magirl mauling him, how could Tilly be any worse?

End Chapter.

What happens next? Team Wet Blue (Aqua) faces down the fury of a Magby with water pokemon issues.

So what are the secrets behind Arien? Not to be disclosed anytime soon.

What was it about Peeko's Eggs that has Arien so worried?

How in the world can pokemon with no fingers even play cards?

Can Magirl actually stomach Junkies odd habit of covering himself in food better then Cherry?

Darkon: So this chapter has no really good action. I had a fun time with my family this season when the sentient fruit cakes started an uprising. Tell me if I messed up because I've been waiting to see if I can ruin this fan fiction with my half hearted attempts and this chapter was made rather haphazardly.


	12. Beat down blowout

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the pokemon franchise.

Darkon: Due to me being overly lazy I decided to extend this as a special edition chapter, also to tell everyone I finally have a Nintendo WII and I've been reading tons other fan fictions for a while now. Last note is that you will never find out how many fan fictions I have exactly read because I keep track of them on notepad.

Warning: chapter may contain large amount of errors, even after being looked over three times, no pokemon were seriously injured in the course of this chapter.

Chapter 12: Beat down blowout.

**Tilly and Burn have finally met each other but is that a good thing?**

**Magirl, Arien and Junkie are organizing a anti boarding force against two ships loaded with evil pokemon trainers from both Team Volcano Stuff and Team Wet Blue.**

**Cherry is still out cold after seeing a Dark Ball and Team Magma.**

**Burn's Log-N/A.**

_In the P&H world, Ground Zero… Ferry in the center of the ocean._

Two figures were standing in a room talking behind an oblivious third figure to whatever was going on behind him, two creatures were also there one was stirring on the floor and the other had moved her nest onto the small wall like table and was busy watching something strange unfold.

"Tilly, why did you follow me here? Wouldn't you have been happier staying home with all our friends?" Said Burn as the argument was just getting started.

"Well for one you left without saying good bye, not telling me you'd disappear and another thing you came back to this world why?" Tilly asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I had to, I'm sorry for not telling you I wasn't going to be coming back from that mission and I'm curious as to why you, Magirl and what I assume is Wet Backs son came here after me, don't you hate me now?" Burn was feeling rather bad he didn't say anything to her before that faithful day he left.

Surprisingly enough Gengar saved Tilly from the massive explosion and then went back to his old ways and acted like he never did anything for her, no one from their rescue team knew how she got back and the only news they knew about Burn was that he was no longer of that world.

Copy the Ditto was rather supportive to Tilly and didn't lose any spirit at all from the loss; Leak was rather quiet the first few days, Thief stopped creating havoc for a while, Quagsire sat in silence for a few days without juggling, Zan was rather secluded in his own little world and found comfort in of all things a Seviper, the villagers and other teams were rather crestfallen he was gone.

"That's Arien he's from this world and for some reason he seems to be more intelligent then what someone who hasn't spent a day with him would think and as to why I am here, your curious… is that it….. BURN YOU JERK,YOU HAD A FAMILY BACK THERE WHY DID YOU LEAVE US!" She practically screamed at him crying and he cringed with tears in his eyes, Mr. Briney was still oblivious and Peeko was perplexed to say the least but noticed the poor Charmander on the ground beginning to have nightmares.

"No stay away….. get back…. please leave me alone… Professor Oak please help me…." Cherry was having a nightmare about Team Magma and was wiggling on the floor in her sleep and Peeko flapped down next to her and embraced her with her wings and started cooing softly.

"Time to wake up little one, nothing's going to hurt you now." Cherry's eyes fluttered a bit and they opened up and saw a smiling figure and she relaxed into the hug she was receiving until she started thinking about where she was.

"Where am I and what's going on?" Cherry was slightly worried, as she looked around and saw Burn and a oddly familiar girl crying a bit as they were looking at each other sadly and started talking a bit, but then she brought her head back to the motherly Wingull nuzzling her.

"Apparently something bad, since a Totodile told me to protect my eggs and asked me to make sure no one gets near them or in this room for that matter. Also I wonder if you can convince those two not to hurt each other and help barricade the doors." Peeko said all this motioning to Tilly and Burn still talking in rather harsh tones.

"Then why is Magirl still a pokemon?" Burn asked as the two were arguing, but they weren't letting up.

"I've never seen da… er… Burn so mad before, of course I'll help you, those people tried to do horrible things to my egg before I hatched and even after I hatched people kept coming after me with those Dark Balls." Peeko was still cuddling poor Cherry, making sure she calmed down.

_On the left side of the ferry._

Arien definitely was feeling sore he had two black eyes; he laid out the plan which was basically rescuing Dark Ball trapped pokemon by either destroying the ball or by helping the pokemon fight its evil mind control taint, the first method is preferred highly.

The second part is taking out the two boats and any left over Dark Ball stash that they might miss; of course when he got to the fact what elemental pokemon each team uses, Magirl had put her foot down and was asking to take on Team Aqua single handedly.

He tried arguing with her and thus he has one of big black eyes he now sported, however he did somehow convince her to have that odd Chikorita, Junkie help her and what's more she personally asked that him to take care of all the Dark Balls and to take out the boat while she ran interference.

Arien was really skeptical about her handling a large force of water pokemon on her own or better yet that she was completely outnumbered by stronger pokemon, thus sporting black eye two, he didn't even get that strange urge to say something highly peculiar and nothing to do with this situation and just ordered everyone else to the side of the ship Team Magma would appear on.

He had more reinforcements then Magirl and he was going to take care of any Dark Ball with some help in taking down the ship himself, he couldn't help but feel that he should have pressured Magirl into taking more then just one pokemon to help her, but his thoughts were cut off as the boat closed in.

"Are you sure you're fine? You're eye's are rather swollen." It was the Goldeen who of most of the pokemon who saw Magirl noticed she was holding back immensely on poor Arien.

"Yeah let's get on with it… also did any of you know a human that saved the world with an ocarina and the legendary pokemon Lugia?" They all sighed, Arien was not warned that the Magby had told them to watch for this kind of behavior and tell her if he did it again.

_On the other side of the ferry._

"So all I have to do is destroy any dark ball I find right?" Junkie was now covered in hot sauce, the extra spicy kind that he was licking up happily loving the numb feeling his tongue had.

"Yep and I'll unleash a full torrent of backed up rage." Magirl was smiling happily and was humming; Junkie's eyes were not half glazed as usual, in fact they were showing fear for the first poor pokemon that attacked his new war chief.

She looked at him and saw his eyes in a worrying position, not only that but the large sweat drop on his head and she mostly thought about how he was probably worrying for whoever had the nerve to attack her first, she was given free reign and didn't have to worry about crossfire hurting anyone innocent.

"Monster House here I come…" Something inside Magirl was slowly building up it was a bright red energy and it was slowly becoming more volatile, the two boats slammed into the ferry and it started.

_Team Aqua's ship, AKA Wet Blue's ship._

"Sir we have the plank down, but there's a pokemon blocking the way and the grunts are highly wary about it." This grunt was of a more executive role, but he was feeling some intense heat coming from somewhere.

"Then why don't you go move it, you have an army for crying out loud." The second aqua leader was kind of mad that the first was captured by weak overly emotional pokemon trainers.

"But that's just it sir, it's the target and it's on our ship." No sooner had he said that a Squirtle went whizzing by breaking the sound barrier if possible with its eyes in the shape of two X's, but then its trainer flew by at seemingly equal pace.

With that they rushed to help the boarding party missing the vines wrapped around the rails and a Chikorita pulled itself up sneaking on to the ship, sniffing around a bit for something.

_Moments before…_

"This is going to be so easy, I can't believe this prodigy thinks it can take us, hold back guys this one's all mine." The grunt had done the several worst things you could when confronting Magirl, one is underestimating her, two is thinking a water pokemon would have an advantage and the last but not least was making her angry in any way.

The grunt who was male threw a pokeball releasing a Squirtle now she was glaring with her eyes glowing slightly red, the only water attacks that still had any effect nowadays were Bubble and Bubble Beam since they cause a mass of impact related damage but had little to do with water, even then those attacks are rather weak.

"Squirtle use Water Gun!" No sooner had the poor man said that with a smirk on his face did he know the pain that was to befall him.

Magirl took the water as dodging was pointless and walked forward with an evil glare on her face that screamed several words about really painful yoga positions.

The grunts visibly flinched as after three more Water Gun attacks the Squirtle started to ignore orders and backed up a bit as the Magby just continue forward as if ignoring the water itself entirely.

"No where to run…" After she said that the Squirtle did more then flinch this time it was having a massive break down in its head and was gripping it yelling the same thing over and over again.

"This isn't happening… this isn't happening… I'm not losing to a fire pokemon…" The Squirtle had snapped and the grunt that didn't understand what was going on got out a second pokeball but before he could use it, the Squirtle screamed in pain as it took a fast single left punch to the stomach and flew by his head at an immeasurable speed.

The grunt felt a shot a pain from his head, before he knew what happened he was far behind the three boats and in the ocean and with a splitting headache.

The rest of the grunts were wide eyed as the Magby was watching them and waiting for them to start mass attacking her with pokemon, but they just stood there with all their jaws impaling the deck, literally unhinged and stretched to slack jawed proportions.

"Come on, pick your jaws up out the floor and show me a good fight because I'm getting bored." Magirl was surprised that their reaction to whatever she said in pokemon sounded highly threatening to them and they backed up.

When two people arrived and finally got them to start tossing out pokemon, Magirl smiled as this was going to be fun, not only that but a lot of them were water pokemon.

_In the Mystery Dungeon World._

"Why do I sense a building power?" Said Mew with a strange look on her face.

"If it's what I think it is… both those ships are sunk…" Entei was looking really grim and only the fire based legendaries understood where exactly his thoughts were going and paled slightly.

"You can't be serious…. she's going to learn that move?" Said Moltres with a bit of shock showing in its facial expression as to what Magirl was soon to be capable of.

"Yeah well it's going to attract their legendaries if you get what I mean." Ho-oh had suddenly appeared as if by magic in a burst of fire and everyone quickly saw the outcome wasn't going to end well.

"Double the bet Mewtwo?" Mew said and Mewtwo nodded.

_Back to Aqua's ship._

Junkie had rescued a few pokemon from several Dark Balls and somehow found a stash of double spicy barbecue sauce and now was covered in the stuff and asked one of the pokemon who started helping him to take the rest of it back to the ferry, it was a Swablu.

"Sure thing and you might want to go to the captain on the bridge had a poor Mightyena trapped in one those confounded things, also I'll come back to help you…. what in the almighty world of legendaries was that?" He said hearing a large screech of pain from the front of the ship.

"Don't worry about it, it's my war chief and she's just loosing up some of her pent up rage so I wouldn't worry, oh and don't try to help her just to warn you now." Junkie had the half glazed look still in his eye and tasted his leaf while walking towards the captains' cabin.

_Another part of the Team Aqua ship._

Magirl was definitely having a blast as she ran forward and decked a Corphish hard enough to make its shelled body start cracking, when a Crawdaunt hit her with a Crabhammer to the back and that set her off immediately.

"You will pay for that…" She performed the most powerful back flip kick she had ever concocted, but didn't follow through into a Seismic Launch because of the situation; the Crawdaunt went missing in the sky screaming.

_Somewhere in the sky._

The Pidgey was considering how boring it life was at that point as it was flying back to Kanto to probably find some popcorn littered inside a movie theatre or something.

"I wish life was more interesting…. maybe I should…." She let out a loud squawk in surprise as she saw a Crawdaunt fly by and continue on into the sky.

Her eyes were wide and confused, since when did Crawdaunt learn to fly?

"I TAKE IT BACK I DON'T NEED ANYTHING THAT INTERESTING IN MY LIFE I JUST WANT IT TO STAY THE WAY IT IS!" The Pidgey yelled in confusion and flapped her wings hard to fly away really fast.

_On the ferry._

"Wow, we get attacked from two sides and the world goes to chaos….." Arien said as the trainers were barely holding off the rush of Mightyena and fire based pokemon.

Arien dove into the mess and decided to use his Bite attack on a magma grunt that wouldn't be able to sit for a week.

The entire left side of the ferry was swamped with chaos, fire, Shadow Balls and several other random things were flying back and forward it was a free for all.

It was basically the same thing Magirl was doing, except they didn't have grunts on the ferry.

_Back to the Wet Blue fight._

Magirl had just punched a Staryu away when a Blastoise appeared and started using Hydro Pump, it had little effect after shooting several massive streams and she hit it back hard several times in the gut with her fist.

The Blastoise was still standing until she gave it a mighty thrust kicked straight into it's gut an gave her left foot a twist after impact to add a bit more power behind the attack and grabbed a Starmie out of the air with her right hand before it hit her using its Rapid Spin and threw it straight into the Blastoise knocking both of them out.

She dodged to the left and was grazed in the side by a Shadow Ball feeling a bit of pain, now the Mightyena were getting in on it as she just grabbed a nearby Carvanha and used it as a shield from a wave of Shadow Balls, the crossfire was beginning to rack up, but they just kept coming at her.

_Meanwhile in Team Aqua's Bridge._

The door flew open and the Captain turned around slowly and saw a Chikorita with a half glazed look in his eyes sitting there covered in the barbecue sauce licking away.

"Hello what do we have here, a pipsqueak if I ever saw one." Junkie wasn't reacting to it at all and then the captain noticed what he was covered in.

"WHAT THE….. THAT'S FROM MY SECRET STASH YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Junkie looked at him cocked one eyebrow up, then lowered it back down as the guy took out a Dark Ball and launched a oddly colored female Mightyena, her fur was an odd blonde and her eyes were filled with darkness from probably being stuck in that evil pokeball.

"You would make a tasty snack…." The Mightyena said trying to intimidate Junkie who seemed to be still looking at her with half glazed eyes.

"Yeah I'm always covered in food but what can you do when you're me?" Apparently Junkie shocked the Mightyena as she started growling at him in another attempt to intimidate him but it just wasn't working, maybe it was because the coloration of her fur or the fact that she seemed to put little effort into it.

"So you don't tend to fear to much do you?" Junkie shook his head in a really I don't care kind of way, he had been trained pretty well by Burn and he was a decent fighter already to begin with.

"MIGHTYENA SHADOW BALL!" The Captain's anger was skyrocketing and the Mightyena didn't seem to be all that intimidating to that pokemon so he would have to go on without the intimidation portion of this fight.

Just as the Mightyena opened her mouth to follow the command it was clamped shut by a fast Vine Whip attack and Junkie pulled her toward him, for what the Mightyena took as the most devastating move he had.

He just gave her a soft peck on the lips and her eyes went wide as her face turned purple and the Dark Ball exploded instantly in the Captains hand stunning him and knocking him to the floor.

"What the…" The captain groaned sitting up and he felt his arms get stuck to his chest as a Vine Whip surrounded him and before he new it he was slammed into his right and then was thrown to his left off the right side of their boat hitting the water belly first with a loud grunt of pain.

After sending him through the window to his right Junkie walked up and calmly set the autopilot, then walked back to in front of the purple faced Mightyena and waved his leaf in front of her getting no reaction at all.

He then poked her with his front right leg and she fell over stiff as a wooden board, which was not far from the truth considering she was making wood hitting floor noises.

Junkie shrugged and wrapped the poor Mightyena in a Vine Whip and dragged her out of the room as all her fur started turning purple from the contact with his vines.

_On the deck of the same ship._

Magirl was in trouble not to say she wasn't putting up a good fight, but she had her left fist in the gut of a Machop, her right knee in a now very limp Octillery and she was currently rolling horizontally to bring her left heel down on a Poochyena's head to her left and knocked it out, while pulling her fist out and back handing the Machop with her left fist to the face sending it flying.

She was physically exhausted and was slowly pushing her muscles to the brink with fainting pokemon left and right without using her pokemon moves, she stopped for a moment to catch a breathe and realized she was now surrounded by Mightyena all pointing inward charging Shadows Balls.

"It's time I tried something new…" Magirl muttered as she was mentally preparing herself for the immense amount of stress she was about to put on her body, like the Blastoise wasn't enough in draining lots of her physical strength to take it out of action.

She quickly rushes to the nearest Mightyena and performs a Seismic Launch, the same back flip kick with a mid way bounce onto her feet and then the high jump.

When she was nearing the Mightyena she managed to launch a good few feet into the air, she had already decided if it was going to hurt, she was going to make it all worth the strain.

She grabbed the Mightyena by the muzzle and then pulled it two her right into a batters position, then she swung as hard as she could to the left and held on tight as she started spinning real fast in mid air, before she slammed back into the deck she put the tips of her clawed toes together.

Some of the other Mightyena could have sworn she said Seismic Tornado, but they didn't have time to think on it as she was spinning on an outward spiral counterclockwise taking down pokemon left and right, mostly Mightyena and a few other pokemon not to mention the one she's using for this attack is taking the brunt of each blow.

Aqua grunts where scattering everywhere also, then she split her legs apart and came to a slow down on her left leg while still spinning around almost twisting her ankle, with one last spin she used the centripetal force to perform a Seismic Toss flinging the Mightyena headlong through a crowd of pokemon fainted, injured or recently let out taking most of them down from the amount of force she put into that one

Magirl fell down having exerted allot of her strength and there where still quite a few of them left, three Poochyena, a Wartortle and two Sharpedo.

She had nothing left and was down for the count, well not entirely she at least got back up with allot of effort.

"It finally ran out of strength…. I can't believe its still standing." Several of the few random grunts left had managed to avoid being knocked off the boat by the what they now thought was a Legendary by power alone and not of a common species of pokemon.

"SHARPEDO CRUNCH IT!" Sharpedo rushed in only to fly back covered in burns before it got within five feet for the attack.

"Why do I have the feeling….. I'm about to…. explode?" Magirl was breathing heavily and slowly started glowing.

"What's happening it shouldn't be able to defend itself…. should it…?" The last of the grunts had seen a red glow building up and they started backing away.

Junkie looked over to his right when he felt the air become stale and incredibly hot, when he saw his war chief glowing red his eyes shot wide open and he quickly hurled himself and the now purple Mightyena over to the Ferry to drop the Mightyena off, before going to the closest point on the ferry to the glowing red ball of energy.

_On Team Magma's bridge._

Everything went to according to plan… well almost there were still a few good grunts of Team Volcano Stuff still littering the ferry and there own ship.

Arien turned around and saw a strange red light, the only other time he's seen a light like that was when he was studying….

"EVERYONE GET BACK TO THE FERRY NOW, BECAUSE SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN LIKE THIS RUMOUR ABOUT WHEN A POKEMON TRAINER GOT TURNED TO STONE WHEN HE JUMPED BETWEEN TWO POKEMON ATTACKING ONE ANOTHER AND AFTERWARD RETURNING TO NORMAL EVERYONES MEMORY WAS ERASED OF IT EVER HAPPENING." Arien screamed everything loudly enough that the pokemon where already shooting back to the ferry and a passing Bulbasaur grabbed him and drags him along behind it to safety, the most weirdest thing on everyone's mind was if memory was erased of it ever happening how in the world would Arien know about it?

_Inside the captain cabin on the Ferry._

Burn and Tilly had finally calmed down enough to hear what Cherry and Peeko were talking about and had managed to stop a Magma Grunt from getting in the room, when they all turned around noticing a rather powerful glowing coming from the right side of the ferry.

"Um... Burn… re... remember when Charizard…" Burn nodded dumbly as Cherry managed to get up to the window to look out of it to see a glowing red ball of energy.

"Of all the powerful moves Magirl could have possibly learned, she just had to learn Heat Wave..." Peeko looked a little confused, Cherry was shaking with awe looking at the ball of energy and Tilly was staring as the red energy was close to critical mass.

"Burn what kind of move is Heat Wave?" Cherry said watching the soon to explode Magby.

"Well it's a pokemon move that causes a pokemon to release a massive wave of controlled heat from their mouth but it doesn't look like any Heat Wave attack I've seen and I thought it was impossible for a Magby to learn." Burn said quickly explaining it an easily enough way that Peeko and Cherry understood, but Tilly already knew about this.

"I'm glad she's my idol or I might be worried about her hurting herself like that." Everyone except Briney sweat dropped at the comment from Cherry.

"Actually from what I can see she's heavily injured and there's a knocked out Blastoise on their deck." Cherry winced at the name of a pokemon that should have whipped any fire pokemon, that Magby was far stronger then she thought and would have to get a few tips on how to do all the stuff Magirl could do.

"Yeah after you left she kind of picked up her training to extreme levels and then having her strength diminished so we could go see Jirachi about getting here, well I think all the stress of you leaving might have been a little much for everyone, especially after Zan fell in love with Sevina and vice versa." Tilly feared that Magirl might not be coming back from this last attack in any kind of good condition.

"SEVINA! You can't be serious… I caused that? I thought they hated each others guts." Tilly and Burn started chatting and totally ignored what happened next.

_Deck of the ferry._

Junkie stretched his Vine Whip out of shape to wrap Magirl around the waist and she let out a loud scream and the world exploded in a violent bright red light as Junkie held on tight to his war chief making sure that she won't go missing after this major attack.

Both Aqua and Magma's ships are covered in the vastly expanding red energy causing them to instantly blow sky high in burning inferno no one was onboard either ship so it is safe to say no one got hurt, but the truth was the sea was steaming from all the heat and all of the members of Aqua and Magma were sent flying into the sky leaving behind a vast number of pinging stars, that includes every pokemon launched into the sky.

Everyone on the ferry went blind and was oddly untouched by the massive attack as the only thing they felt was a mass of heat, the red of the attack was spreading out into the sea and finally started to stop and everyone was on the floor covering their eyes except Junkie.

After the attack died down Junkie drew in his slightly burned vines, blinking out the blindness in his eyes he was holding a limp Magirl who was almost not breathing and the expression on his face was a rapidly worried one.

"War chief?... Magirl?…. I NEED HELP OVER HERE NOW!" Junkie was going into a slight hysterics that Magirl's heart almost stopped beating for a few seconds he figured she needed emergency care or a pokeball fast and then he noticed her right arm was starting to ooze, this was bad.

End chapter.

Will Team's Volcano Stuff and Wet Blue attack again? Not anytime soon after what Magirl managed to pull off, but now Team Rocket might just be on to her case after being branded as the target by Aqua and Magma.

Will Magirl be okay? Yeah she'll be fine she just stressed her muscles to no ends, and then unleashed a big exploding fiery Heat Wave like attack from her body spending up all her pent up energy and rage, not to mention taking out two sizeable ships and opening ye old wound in her right shoulder.

What were Tilly and Burn doing during the entire fight on the boats? They were chatting, Cherry and Peeko were listening and a grunt tried to get in that's about it.

What happens next? Obviously a lot of stuff, but for a more focused view maybe Nurse Joy on the ship and maybe finally reaching the so far unnamed continent.

Will you finally name the continent? No or it'll get a name, can't decide really, maybe it'll make a running cliché of jokes that keep its name from being learned.

Are you aware that Magirl might be too strong? Yes… yes I am, but you must also be aware that Magirl has trained with water pokemon to even have immunity to water, think of the hours of hearing the words "Attack Super Effective" she had to endure because of it.

Who was the seriously injured person? Who wasn't… anyway the Legendaries should know and Mewtwo probably lost his bet with Mew… that was too much information…

What's with Junkie and the Mightyena and why does he always treat everyone around him like a tribe? It's just the way he is, also he is rather compulsive as they come and I have an idea for a Pikmin fanfic that includes a Chikorita because of the leaf on their heads and the resemblance.

Darkon: Well you guys won't see the next chapter for a while, because I'm to busy having fun, ciao. (Floats off)

Sir: Uhh… Darkon you might need to watch the… (WHAM) never mind…

Darkon: I really do need sleep…… but then again I'm evil and evil is not posed to sleep….

Sir: Maybe if you got over your horrible insomnia, eye monsters need to sleep sometimes and it says at least 12 hours to every two days spent awake. (Pulls out the book called "how to care for eye monsters")


	13. Fried

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the pokemon franchise.

Chapter 13: Fried.

**Last chapter Magirl had just about had it, when she did the unusual and used a Heat Wave attack of epic proportions, she overtaxed her entire body in the end while managing to sink Team Volcano Stuff and Team Wet Blues ships. (Due to copyright issues they can't be called their real names anymore)**

**Tilly and Burn spent most of the entire fight ignoring what was going on around them including Cherry having a nightmare, except at the moments when a grunt tried to get in and Magirl exploded with the Heat Wave attack.**

**Arien did little fighting and was more of a leader and the last that was seen of him, he was being dragged back to the ferry by a Bulbasaur.**

**Burn's Log-Today just kept getting stranger, I just stopped to write about having some of my old friends back and I feel like I'm finally back to normal and I laughed for the first time in a while at lunch seeing the predicament of one poor pokemon who I think Magirl might have liked.**

_In the Mystery Dungeon World._

Mew had a broad smile on her face looking at Mewtwo who was glaring at her with as much anger as he could focus at one point with out causing a pyrokinesis accident.

"Humph…" Mewtwo said while still glaring until Mew pulled a tactic he really hated, her eyes grew bigger, they started to tear up, she had a quivering lower lip and she started to sniff.

Mewtwo let a large frown cross his face and then he just sighed and pulled out an incredibly large bag using Psychic.

"Fine already, just stop looking at me like that." Mewtwo despised Mew's cute cry tactic and it always seems to get him to do stuff even if he didn't want to, he was going to figure out a way to ignore her one day, she happily levitated the bag to her self and smile happily.

"Me-ewwwww, I won the bet." Mew said happily and floated off gloating.

"Does anybody know why Ho-oh is here?" Celebi said when a second Celebi appeared seconds later.

"Did you want me to tell you now or just go back to the future and ignore my own question" The Celebi said.

"I thought this fan fiction wouldn't do time paradoxes, oh right my fault." The first stated and the second Celebi disappeared as soon as that was said.

"You know I've been sitting here waiting for someone to ask." Ho-oh said in an even tone.

Everyone turned to Ho-oh and looked expectantly and Mew finally comes back after stashing the bag in a safe place and who is now holding a can of cold soda and a bag of popcorn.

"What's going on did I miss something?" Mew asked Ho-oh just shrugged and shook his head no, while everyone else questioned how Mew kept getting human stuff.

_Back in P&H World, left side of Ferry._

The Bulbasaur after the explosion slowly stood up and looked behind himself and his mouth opened in a stifled gasp at what he saw.

"Ohhnnn… Why does it feel like I went several rounds with a massive Dragonite, which is usually seen around some lighthouse?" Arien said only having the view of the sky, the Bulbasaur thought it would be better not to tell him and just looked around.

"Does anyone know where we can find a doctor and maybe a few hundred rawst berries?" The Bulbasaur was looking around for someone to get some help and Arien couldn't feel his body except his head but that was to be expected, he spotted a Nurse Joy but she was to busy helping other pokemon who were burned.

"Why what's wrong, is it something bad like a Pikachu having a static charge cold near a Magnemite?" Arien was starting to think he was seriously hurt.

"Uhh… no… It's just that well you are kind of… well it looks… I don't know why that attack affected only you out of everyone else on this boat that seem unaffected." The Bulbasaur still wasn't quite sure how to put it to Arien yet.

"Never mind, drag me to the other side of the boat and look for several people, one should be a human girl with green hair and a Magby wearing somewhat blue gloves a green neckband and has anger problems and finally a very odd, easily noticeable Chikorita." The Bulbasaur just shrugged and wrapped him in a Vine Whip, he figured its better if his friends and trainer tell him.

Nearby two pokemon were staring at Arien as he was being dragged off, these two pokemon where a Squirtle and a Wartortle who were smiling.

"Do you think he noticed us helping during the fight brother?" The Squirtle said with a smirk on her face.

"No he could not have noticed us, we the shape shifting Magikarp are masters of disguise." The Wartortle said jumping over the side of the ship with the Squirtle and both of them transformed into Magikarp halfway to the water.

_Right side of ferry._

"What happened to her?" Burn said calmly as possible while wrapping a fire proof bandage around the injured shoulder of a out cold Magirl, it didn't take them long to find Junkie shouting for help and for Burn to go grab a quick medical kit for all types of pokemon.

"Well she burned my vines when her Flame Body ability activated; she then let off the huge explosion of fire while I was still holding on and she was pretty exhausted by fighting almost everything Team Wet Blue had with her bare claws, also her heart might have stopped once a few minutes ago." Junkie said with a bit of panic creeping in his voice, as Burn put his ear close to Magirls chest.

"Are you okay Junkie?" Cherry asked, looking at his vines that were still slightly burned, he just nodded and started looking around for a certain Swablu.

"Nurse Joy said to keep her from fighting for two days; I think I should have been paying more attention." Tilly said looking down cast.

"She'll be fine Tilly humans make mistakes all the time and I do to, also I don't think you could have changed the outcome she would have done it anyway knowing how rough she is when it comes to talking her out of fighting." Burn took a blanket out of his pack and wrapped it around Magirl that started growing somewhat colder then a Magby naturally should be.

"But still it's my responsibility that I wasn't there to help her." She said finally stopping and looking around because her stomach was grumbling.

"Tilly please stop worrying so much I'll take care of Mag, why don't you go find that Totodile and get him to help you find something to eat… hold on I need to find a warmer place she's getting colder." Burn quickly picked Magirl up and started looking for a very hot place for her to rest, then coming up with a great idea, he ran off.

"ARIEN! How could I forget about him, where is he anyway?" Tilly was starting to feel much worse for forgetting about Arien, he had been a big help and he was a wellspring of information.

She hoped he was alright he was smart despite not having much battle practice with Magirl, then again from what she knew of Mag it wasn't actually training unless Arien learned something other then how to get pounded.

"He was last seen on the other side of the ship with the other pokemon, also is there anything you want to eat specifically?" Junkie asked suspiciously remembering something Burn mentioned one about giving her an Oran berry and watching her go hyperactive all over the place, he just returned from when he found out where his barbecue sauce he handed to Swablu was and his half glazed look was restored.

"Um… I haven't had anything but fruit since I've arrived in this world, what do humans eat anyway?" Junkie had a smile under his half glazed expression as he vine whipped both Cherry and Tilly then started dragging them off to lunch.

_Meanwhile near a furnace like object._

"Don't worry Mag this is the only place on this ship I could think of that has enough heat." Burn said opening the door into a ton of burning coal and dangerously hot fire and carelessly tossed Magirl inside, then closed the door and he sat down to wait for her to wake up, after a while he stood up to go see what the others were doing.

_Back to the right side of the ferry._

Junkie didn't get too far before a Bulbasaur ran up dragging an odd looking chunk of golden fried fish, he quickly let go of Cherry and Tilly dropping them to the deck of the ship.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be friends of this guy right?" the Bulbasuar asked motioning to the golden brown thing, which Junkie moved over to and sniffed once sending his eyes opening widely and the object in question moved a little opening its eyes.

"Oh it's you, have you seen Tilly or Magirl?" Junkie must admit his War Chief has impeccable aim when it came to bashing the Blue Wise One especially when he was on the other side of the boat, unfortunately he didn't seem aware that his scale like skin turned a light golden brown and was evenly cooked all around, he was also stuck on his back.

"ARIEN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Tilly shouted loudly, it was a good thing every human was on the other side of the boat tending to their pokemon or else they might have heard that.

"What are you talking about, I feel fine if a little bit stiff and I still can't move." Arien said trying to look down and move his neck, Cherry started giggling at his predicament and even Junkie started chuckling.

"Maybe we should show Arien a mirror and get maybe a few hundred rawst berries" Junkie just couldn't get the smirk off his face; the war chief would be fine and Burn would take care of her, he was very good with knowledge of how to heal a pokemon.

"That's the fifth time I've heard someone say that, but no one will tell me why and they just burst out laughing." Even Tilly started snickering as Cherry's giggling was getting highly contagious at the moment at how clueless the smart Totodile was being.

"Well we were on our way to get some food, but we hope they don't have any fried fish today or it might get awkward." Junkie said and starts to drag all three of them away, leaving the Bulbasaur behind wondering what a Staryu, a Goldeen and Corsola knew that he didn't.

_Professor Elm's Lab._

"This is kind of interesting." The Cyndaquil said to the Chikorita as they were looking under the bed at an odd scene.

"_YES MY STUFFED MINIONS WE WILL SOON RISE UP AND DESTROY THE ACTION FIGURES, NO MISTER SNIFFIGGIGGLE I DO NOT WANT ANOTHER TEA PARTY_." The Gastly was sitting in front of a bunch of stuffed animals and talking about domination over plastic toys, then he would move on to taking over and destroy the video game industry with a pyramid scheme.

"Wow he's really... evil…." The Chikorita said with lots of sarcasm oozing out.

_In the Mystery Dungeon World._

"Did we really need that random cutaway sequence?" Questioned Articuno, she was only mildly intrigued by the scene.

"Frankly I'm not surprised we had a cutaway sequence… wait a sec are we doing another cutaway sequence ourselves?" Entei asked, who was completely perplexed.

"Mewwww he's right, Lets stop the random stuff and get back to the task at hand." Mew said while floating around holding a sandwich that looked like a cheeseburger.

"How can she eat so much without getting fat?" Mewtwo was both disgusted and slightly intrigued how Mew managed to stay small and cute despite having eaten twice her own weight in food just two minutes ago.

_P&H world, Ferry._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…! This is almost as bad as being painted by three out of control Smeargle." Arien said as Junkie held a mirror above him in a Vine Whip and he looked at the even golden coating all over his body, he finally managed to stand up under his own strength looking at his predicament.

"You know this stuff tastes pretty good." Tilly said taking a bite out of a salad which causes Junked to raise one of his eyes fully at what used to be a plant pokemon now eating plants, Cherry was chewing on a piece of well done meat and Junkie was covered in some brand name yogurt.

Burn walks in and looks at everyone eating except Arien, who looked somewhat like a large fried fish and he was set off immediately by busting a gut, laughing really hard till he started choking.

"How's Mag doing?" Tilly said knowing from his mood that she was fine.

"Wait what happened to Magirl?" Arien cut in, showing some signs of guilt.

"She's fine and she'll wake up in a while I guess, something doesn't seem right though and uh… your Arien right… I think you might need a…." Burn was suddenly cut off by Arien holding up his hand.

"Finish that sentence and I'll never stop talking about some rumor about Diglett and Dugtrio stopping people from building a dam to protect their environment and some guy making high score on Whack-A-Diglett because of it."

Everyone quieted down and stared at Arien taking his threat seriously and they all continued to eat in peace and Burn took out a turkey sandwich with cheese.

End Chapter.

Will Arien's skin eventually return to being blue?

Will Tilly finally take a main character role?

What's wrong with Magirl?

Will this story get back on track or will it continue being sidetracked?

What does the turkey sandwich have on it that makes it good enough to end a chapter on?

Darkon: I've been out of sorts lately so forgive me for writing a somewhat horrible chapter.

Sir: Darkon, you have a six o' clock meeting with the final fantasy rejects that hunt monsters this afternoon and your seven o' clock meeting with the living cupcakes might get cancelled.

Darkon: I'll make the six o' clock guys reschedule; I don't feel like being evil today.

Sir: You never are evil anyway, but what are you going to do annoy them till they leave?

Darkon: That was my idea in the first place.


	14. A burn out and trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the pokemon franchise.

Chapter 14: A burn out and trouble.

**Arien was fried as the aftermath of the explosive force unleashed from Magirl.**

**Magirl was growing cold probably from expended heat and was chucked into a burning furnace, common sense tells us heat plus fire pokemon equal good health.**

**The Turkey sandwich was the most deliciously made meal of the day for Burn, Tilly had an oddly spicy salad, Junkie who nobody questions anymore was covered in yogurt and Cherry was eating some meat.**

**Burn's Log-We will be arriving at the continent of… what was its name again? Anyway we'll be there tomorrow, but something about Magirl didn't seem right... Oh no...**

_In the Mystery Dungeon World._

Quagsire was juggling happily while; the totally blue Squirtle and a Pichu were just enjoying the show after getting an afternoon nap.

"I sense a great disturbance in my juggling pattern." Quagsire was trying to keep the usual seven orb juggling pattern going, but something was horribly wrong with it, when he dropped one and it exploded in a burst of fire, then it fizzled out leaving behind a grey ball he sighed and slowly stopped juggling the six remaining orbs.

"Fire has fallen? Something bad must have afflicted Magirl then, but she usually bounces back." Then the rest of the orbs he laid down on the ground spontaneously combust and then exploded at the same time.

"That probably means its worse then I fear or Thief swapped out six of my orbs with those cheap imitations again." He turned to the other two pokemon who were suddenly edgy about something.

_In the P&H World, Ferry, Furnace Thingy._

Magirl gave a stiff yawn and slowly got up and picked up a chunk of charcoal and bit it in half chewing the somewhat crunchy rock, then after swallowing stuffed the other half in her mouth and relished in the warmth of the fire she was in the middle of.

"Where am I?" She slowly got up and looked around for something that looked like a door, after finding an indentation she gave it a light kick and it slammed open even with that little push, she crawled out instantly controlling the heat of her body as not to melt the floor.

"Hey where is everyone?" She looked around and then sat down feeling really drained for some reason.

_In a city, where the ferry is heading to._

"The ship will be stopping at these docks tomorrow morning you are to wait and pick up the prodigy at the docks, use any means necessary." The communication device cut off and the grunt who works for Team Rocket started issuing orders and to set up an ambush at the docks.

"It seems Team Ma…" One grunt was about to make a comment about Team Magma and Aqua, but someone cut him off from that train of thought by another grunt.

"That's a copyright issue right now, besides they go by Wet Blue and Volcano Stuff, which most of us agree is pretty dumb for we are Team…" Someone cut off this grunt as well when they heard someone shouting and running into the room.

"HOLD UP, someone just called and said we're having copyright issues too, we are to now call ourselves Team Thrusters for right now until the boss can clear it up, at least we have the funds and soon enough we'll own Evil Court Industries." The third grunt was getting seriously angry glares.

"WHAT DO THOSE EVIL COURTS HAVE AGAINST EVIL ORGANIZATIONS ANYWAY? Can we at least keep the logo?" The first grunt yelled then muttered the last bit almost half heartedly.

"Yeah we still have rights on the logo, just not the name." They all just stood there silently letting the three large blobs of sweat fall from their collective heads.

"Hey we got another phone call; some company called Rare is suing us for our Team… err….Thrusters logo." The grunts all started sighing as things were getting more complicated now.

_On the deck of the ferry._

Tilly was running around the deck while giggling crazily, because someone suspiciously spiked her salad with a certain spicy barbecue sauce and it made Tilly a little hyper active and all silly.

"Junkie, please tell me you didn't do this and Cherry tell me you didn't let him get away with it." Cherry looked down with a frown and Junkie just adverted his half glazed eyes to look at something more interesting, like a wooden carving of a golden Mightyena or he thought it was a wooden carving with how stiff it looked just standing there.

"Sorry Elder Burn can't say I know what you're talking about, oh by the way you'd have been a great healer to my old tribe." Junkie then looked at burn putting his eyes into a big anime look trying to play the innocence card.

"Not going to work Junkie and as for Cherry why didn't you stop him." Burn didn't get angry with them; he already got into plenty of trouble when he was a pokemon, he definitely could understand their point of view considering how curious one might be for how hyperactive Tilly could get.

"Hey don't you think it's about time you checked on Magirl? Also while we're on the topic what we are going to do when we finally arrive and another thing…." Tilly was way off the deep end and throughout all this Arien was completely out of the way sitting on a deck chair in the shade wearing a pair of sun glasses and relaxing.

"Oh yeah and I thought of a great rescue team name, but I wonder if they have rescue teams in this world, oh I just love the ocean air doesn't it smell nice and doesn't it feel great that I'm not feeling sorry for myself anymore I feel so invigorated…." She continued on leaving Junkie to think about his actions, Burn just sighed and waited for her to stop and Cherry just absentmindedly started sucking on her tail flame then considered looking for Magirl.

"Hey Burn; I want to go talk to um… Magirl?" Burn just nodded and looked at junkie drinking from a bottle of Barbecue sauce, then just decided to go see how Magirl is doing.

"Say what's in that sauce that makes it so spicy?" Arien said trying to make idle conversation.

"Rawst berries of course." Junkie said taking another long gulp and Arien face faulted in pain considering his skin was still golden fried.

"HEY WAIT UP; I WANT TO GO SEE MAG TOO!" Tilly zipped by at the speed of sound creating a vague green blur, sending Junkie and Arien flying into the air from the shockwave, both of them hit the ground with a dull thud and a few grunts from Arien.

"Next time, don't spike the salad and have you heard about a human boy that was raised by wild Kangaskhan." Arien said getting an agreeing nod from Junkie.

_Middle of the ocean, far behind the ferry._

There were a few team Aqua Grunts sitting on a rubber raft and their boats captain was wrapped fully in bandages, otherwise he was completely fine and they were all sitting there looking bored when they saw a Mudkip swimming by with a blonde haired person holding onto it yelling something that was garbled up by the salt water and the Mudkip seemed angry about something.

"I hate my trainer, I hate my trainer, I hate my trainer…." Of course no one around could understand the poor Mudkip's plight or even begin to understand how long Mudkip has been dragging him through the sea listening to his insane rants.

_Back in the Ferry Furnace Room._

Magirl was feeling really weird as she sat there, her body heat was normal and she could raise it, but something about it was completely off.

"Hey Mag how are you feeling right now?" Burn and Cherry just walked in and closed the door behind them, then a loud clanging sound is heard and they turned back to the door, seeing an impression of Tilly's face in the door they just sweat dropped.

"I'm okay… the door broke my fall." Tilly said coming into the room, Burn just shook his head as that statement made no sense whatsoever, unless she had tripped into the door instead of flat out running into it.

"Well I feel, light headed, drained, somewhat not hot anymore and I don't feel the need to fight anything." Magirl had said something that made Burn and Tilly both gasp in shock, she always loved combat and she never stopped acting fired up, they were suddenly overcome with horrible worry that Magirl might be coming down with something.

_Mystery Dungeon World._

The legendaries were everywhere in a panic, some even shouting the world was ending, except for three in the back one was Ho-oh, the other two was Mew and Celebi.

"Meeewww…." Was all Mew could say while eating a hotdog slathered in mustard, ketchup and chili sauce getting it everywhere as cutely as possible.

"You said it, even my ability to tell the future didn't see that coming, but why aren't you surprised?" Celebi turned to Ho-oh and looked expectantly.

"Well from what I could tell Magirl has expended the limit of her abilities doing all that and pushed it a little to far with that Heat Wave attack, therefore the most logical conclusion is….."

_Back in the P&H World, next to the furnace on the ferry._

"Hey Magirl think you could maybe weld the door back in place?" Burn said wondering if his worst fears are to come true when she does try, if she could do it then everything should be fine.

"Okay, but I think I might need some instructions on how to do that or else I'll uhh…. hurt you or something." Burn slowly guided Magirl into closing the door then telling what part to weld with some fire, she still acted somewhat fierce or was trying to.

When it came back to welding the part, Magirl inhaled and let out a cloud of black smoke for her troubles and she tried again with the same results, so she just gripped it and increased the heat of her hands so that it would actually weld the bar, which surprisingly worked well, but it still wasn't complete so Cherry finished it up with a Ember attack.

"That's bad isn't it?" Cherry asked innocently she was younger then Junkie even if she was taller then her bro; even if she won't admit he's her bro, she still didn't know all to much about the inner workings of her own body to do anything more then a Ember attack.

"It's definitely bad for any other fire pokemon, but for Magirl it wouldn't trouble her much to know..." Burn said catching Magirl's attention as she turned toward him with a somewhat half glaring look.

"Know what? That I lost my ability to use my fire attacks. I guess I'm stuck going physical for a while, but how long will this problem last?" Magirl asked fully glaring, showing her natural mood already beginning to appear, she was always a little slow when she was waking up.

"Well possibly for the rest of your life or for quite a long while really, I'm not so sure and you used a lot of fire to wipe out those two boats and you might have overdone it a bit." Burn tried to looked calm as he said that, but Magirl was finally somewhat back to her normal ways at this point.

"Well where's Arien I need something to take my frustration out on." Magirl finally saw Tilly waving happily at her and she looked over at Tilly and arched one eye at her.

"Oh, I know I know, but you already fried him what else could you possibly do to him?" Tilly saw Magirl had an evil smirk on her face, she knew why Tilly was hyperactive, but the fruit she had been eating lately shouldn't have made her this happy.

"So someone slipped you a berry, it's been a while… what do you mean fried?" Burn then went into an explanation, which had Magirl snickering happily.

"I think I've done enough already today, now what?" Magirl looked at Burn who shrugged, Tilly was shrugging too and Cherry was thinking about something.

"I uh…. can we be friends and uh… do stuff." Cherry said being incredibly shy.

"Sure, I believe Arien is already in enough pain as it is and I have nothing else to do, by the way does anyone have anything that doesn't taste like charcoal around here?" Magirl wandered off with Cherry who seemed a little happier to have made a new friend that didn't act like her bro.

_Later that night._

"Are you okay with not being able to use fire Magirl?" Magirl didn't look too worried about it and Cherry was like every other pokemon who relied on special moves to fight, she however was more then physically fit enough to take a Machamp… and win.

"Don't be so worried about it, I could probably wrestle another Blastoise to the ground still, well good night fruity." Magirl then yawned and walked off to sleep in that very comfortable bed, she filled up on bread rolls and well cooked meat at dinner from something called a cow, Arien explained that it wasn't a pokemon, but that didn't seem likely possible.

"I'm not fruity!" Cherry yelled angrily and then started giggling at how silly that sounded; she certainly was sweet like a fruit and she liked acting cute and cuddly.

End Chapter.

Magirl lost the use of her fire attacks? Yes well she probably won't change all too much, but for a fire pokemon that probably would be a huge blow to the ego.

Cliff makes his reappearance? Yeah and poor Mudkip, having to do something comparable to Surf across the ocean.

Will Junkie ever learn his lesson? One word: Never.

When is the next fight coming? Before the ambush, after the ferry stops.

Darkon: I've had this chapter finished five days ago, so I wouldn't bother getting mad at me for posting it now, but I was busy playing around in the Arcadia dimension…. I needed the harpoon cannon.

Sir: Well Darkon looks like we already have the next chapter in production, you really are to slow you know.

Darkon: But I keep telling you Yellow Beard tried to steal my flying mech of doom.

Sir: Does anybody actually read this?

Darkon: I don't think so or else they would know I'm stalling for no apparent reason.

Sir: You do realize you said that out loud Darkon?

Mutant Fruit Cakes: GET THE STALLER!

Darkon: Sir…. RUNNNNN! (Darkon floats off at incredible speeds, with Sir running after him, followed by a hoard of evil Christmas fruit cakes)


	15. Double Duel Dock

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the pokemon franchise.

Chapter 15: Double Duel Dock.

**Magirl has lost the use of most of her fire type moves, however she can still compensate with the moves she can still do, such as Smokescreen.**

**Junkie and Arien agreed never to mess with Tilly's food ever again after a small spout of hyperactivity.**

**Cliff is getting back in the picture still as hopeless as ever.**

**Team Rocket is planning an ambush, but since when have any of their members ever successfully ambushed anyone?**

**Burn's Log- I got to fight a tough opponent today, I also met some guy called Cliff that appeared before the random pokemon battle and it was only after battle did we run into trouble.**

_Mystery Dungeon World._

"I'm afraid so…" Ho-oh said just leaving the audience wondering what was going on.

"Wow, to bad that's how it is going be, I feel sorry for Magirl and what's going to happen to that legendary pokemon." Celebi commented with a forlorn look.

"Meewww…. look on the bright side it, she'll probably survive the fight with dark Ho-oh." Mew was cheerful as ever and completely perky still while eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, the fact that Quagsire just managed to appear out of nowhere was even more surprising.

"Yes troubling times are coming for that world; I suggest we send some pokemon there to help them out." Quagsire said walking into the legendaries domain while juggling eight orbs in a pattern with high arcs.

"Oh? Hey Quagsire! Want me to smite Thief again?" Mew got a wicked looking glare going as her fur turned a dark pink color.

"I wouldn't mind if you did, but I'm not saying you should." Quagsire said while keeping a straight face, which for a Quagsire was usually a wide clueless smile.

"I wouldn't mind a crack at him myself; he melted my self ice sculpture that Articuno was helping me with." Suicune just said out of the blue with an even more evil looking glare then Mew, apparently Thief had a run in with most of the legendary pokemon before.

_P&H World, Ferry in some port._

It had been a pretty uneventful morning after what happened yesterday, then it was time to leave the Ferry because it wouldn't be going anywhere for a week they had plenty of time to decide on what to do.

"I still feel so drained…" Taking another bite out of a chunk of charcoal she confiscated on her way to the gangplank, Magirl still had no fiery energy that made up her fire attacks, but her physical strength was still there if somewhat weakened.

"And I still feel like a trainer that's been fried by his own Charizard one too many times, so what's next on the schedule of convoluted stuff to do?" Arien only got blank stares after that and everyone just shrugged and made for the ramp.

When they got to the bottom of the ramp they saw a stiff golden furred Mightyena just standing there as if waiting for them, other then that they noticed several other things like two hands holding onto the side of the pier and a totally wet blonde guy pulling himself up onto the docks.

"Oh great, it's Cliff…." Tilly said suddenly feeling that maybe he might apologize for his rude behavior.

"Who's Cliff?" Burn asked looked as the guy continue to struggle himself on to the pier.

"Yes it is I my princess and I see the fallen knight and the evil Magby have teamed…." He goes on for the next minute or so and Tilly just reverses that last thought and explains what's wrong with him.

After explaining it to Burn, who understood the problem completely watched as Tilly walked over to Cliff and one very tired Mudkip that managed to crawl onto the pier finally and gave them a cheerful smile.

"Oh my dearest Cliff….. GET A LIFE!" She; still smiling, decked him hard with a left hook sending him skipping like a stone across the water and she just pointed to Mudkip then to the direction she knocked Cliff off the pier, seeming to get the message it reluctantly jumped back in the water to go save him.

"Ouch, but I think that was rather deserved." Was all Burn could say.

"Yep." The others agreed that was probably more scary then Tilly on berries and made mental notes never to get into a fight with her.

"I think I understand what Magirl meant now when she said Tilly could maul me." Arien said quietly reminiscing Magirl mentioning the double mauling.

"Heh… if that punch reflects on how good you trainers are then I say we should have a double battle." Said the mysterious voice coming from underneath a trench coat and hat standing in the way to the city they arrived at.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Magirl said about to stalk forward.

"JUNKIE WRAP MAGIRL QUICK!" Burn shouted, Junkie reacted incredibly fast and wrapped Magirl in two long vines tying her mouth, legs and arms down, before she had any chance to object.

"What's that all about?" The cloaked figure asked with wondering amusement, as the Magby put up a nice struggle and the strained look on the Chikorita's face meant it was barely holding it down.

"Well you see my Magby was recently injured and no matter what I do she just doesn't want to wait before she can heal properly to get into a fight, so she over exerts herself to much, also she doesn't like being in a pokeball." That was the best excuse Tilly could come up with on the spur of the moment, turning to Burn watching Magirl almost break free.

"Add two more vines Junkie and don't cover her nose she still needs to breath." Burn had watched Magirl always wanting to prove herself and he wouldn't have her as a friend any other way.

"Oooookay…. anyway Scyther, Dragonite… SHOW EM WHOSE BOSS!" The stranger tossed a timer ball and a quick ball out, revealing a small male Dragonite and an average sized male Scyther.

"Okay Tilly either you tell Arien what to do or let him fight for himself, Cherry your up." There were a few problems with this match up Burn had to admit, Cherry could probably take the Scyther and come out with a few cuts, but Dragonite's were notoriously well known for using Hyper Beam attacks.

"Um… Burn I don't like the looks of this." Cherry said starting to freak out a little at having to face down a Dragonite, the Scyther was less scary.

"Possibilities of winning are... if I were to state the odds now it'd be almost as impossible as a digitally created Mew saving the world." Arien said while staring at the Dragonite knowing full well what it could do to him.

He was smirking a bit, he knew there was a digital Mew that saved the world because it still existed somewhere, but he wasn't about to say anything about that.

"Arien I want you to fight that Dragonite by any means necessary and leave Scyther to Cherry." Tilly said calmly, Arien just gave a stiff nod and gave a fake whimper and as if it wasn't enough incentive to win, Junkie looked very strained holding Magirl down and it didn't look like he had much strength to keep her there and Arien seriously didn't want her injuries on his mind because he couldn't win a fight.

"Then let's go, Scyther Quick Attack and Dragonite Ice Beam!" The mysterious cloaked figure had an idea as to what he was doing; Arien noticed the Scyther had the Technician ability multiplying the force of normally weaker attacks and narrowly avoided getting frozen solid while letting his mind wander by jumping over the beam.

The wood of the pier wouldn't hold up to that kind of attack for to long as some of it was frozen solid leaving Arien tap dancing to try and keep balance, while Cherry was already off shooting Ember at Scyther and getting a few decent hits.

"Scyther use Fury Cutter repeatedly on the Charmander and Dragonite Hyper Beam on the Totodile!" The cloaked figure said, the Scyther took that as a free for all order.

Arien subsequently fell flat on his face feeling pain erupt in his chin, he groaned as he got into a sitting position looking around for Dragonite while rubbing his chin, he looked over to see Cherry dodging a Fury Cutter attack, but he didn't see the Dragonite anywhere unless…

"ARIEN ABOVE YOU!" Tilly shouted, causing Arien to look up and sweat drop because it was almost in position to begin the attack and it was pointing straight down at him and he couldn't stand on this ice to get away, which was probably the secondary intention of the cloaked trainer even if it didn't freeze him solid.

Arien suddenly was struck with a bit of inspiration as he took into consideration that the beam would be fired in his general direction, he had a malicious look in his eyes as he looked shiftily back and forth, noticing Cherry getting scratched once or twice by Fury Cutter and the Scyther also had several burns.

"Let's see the quotient to the square root of the angle of power and the reflective properties of… plus balance of kinetic energy… Chaos theory… Murphy's Law…" Arien mumbled on figuring out he didn't need anything more then to use a simple Water Gun and time it correctly so he doesn't accidentally hurt Cherry.

"Arien what are you doing? GET UP!" Tilly shouted bringing Arien to his senses, as the world went into slow motion and the Hyper Beam was fired, it was now or never as Arien stood up, Cherry took a rather painful hit in the next few moments from a Fury Cutter attack.

Arien took aim and fired a very tight streamed Water Gun straight into the ice near his feet causing the wood and ice to splinter in a way that left some of the ice tilted in a specific direction and caused Arien to slide backwards out of the way of the Hyper Beam off the slope of ice he just created.

"CHERRY DUCK!" Burn yelled understanding what Arien was doing right then, as the Hyper Beam hit a large reflective chunk of ice and bounced it in Cherry's direction.

"Psyduck? Where?" Cherry looked around confused looking around and away from the Scyther coming at her, until she saw the Hyper Beam, her eyes went wide and she dove out of the way with a mere millimeter to spare.

The Scyther wasn't as lucky as the attack slammed directly straight into Scyther's body sending it flying away over the bay screaming until it fainted and slammed into something trying to climb out of the water onto another pier.

"MY SCYTHER! Oh man, my scyther is going to be mad after it recovers from being fainted." The cloaked man looked real down about his Scyther being out of the fight, but his Dragonite was still a large issue.

Arien doubted they would be able to get it while it's flying unless he did something.

"Would someone say "Look out for the Hyper Beam" next time please?" Cherry said much more disoriented about the near encounter of the painful kind, then she was at not finding the Psyduck burn yelled about, where was the yellow thing anyway?

"Um… Burn how they going to get the Dragonite?" Tilly asked innocently enough trying to figure out how they'd beat the Dragonite since it was flying to high to reach, she noticed Arien looking somewhat withdrawn and wondered what he was thinking.

"I hope they don't ask me how I did this; it would be like explaining scientifically how Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's are all really clones." Arien quietly muttered to himself, then stopped and started to glow a light blue color, preparing for a special attack that he shouldn't be capable of and was holding it for the right moment.

The cloaked figure looked intrigued at what the Totodile was doing and then decided it would be best he took out the Totodile first and it was a good idea to use a strong attack that wasn't reflective since there was still ice around the Totodile.

"Dragonite use Dragon Pulse!" The figure ordered, Dragonite opened its mouth and spat out a large shockwave of energy and that was what Arien was waiting for.

The next thing was probably the hardest not to miss by anybody who happened to be watching, which was a lot of pokemon who have met Arien recently and considered him just socially awkward, this however would change their minds a little and wonder what kind conspiracy he has about himself.

Arien spat out a powerful blue, yellow and red beam of light in a huge tornado-esque spiral that suddenly cut through the air like a hot knife shattering the Dragon Pulse attack with frightening precision and continuing at full strength.

"A SIGNAL BEAM ATTACK!" Burn yelled as in much surprise as anyone else around was feeling at that moment, that Arien was using a Bug type attack was highly unusual.

End Chapter.

Is Magirl going to hurt someone? Not if Junkie can hold her till they find a way to calm her down.

Why did Tilly deck Cliff? Answer to that is another question of, why wouldn't she?

How can Arien use a Signal Beam attack? It has to do with several mysterious things surrounding Arien's past, which we'll probably get to before Reverse ends.

What happened to the Scyther? It's out cold floating in some water somewhere on top of a blonde pokemon trainer.

What was that about Ho-oh in the beginning? That would be a plot device that is not going to appearing in this story look below for more information.

SDA: Well Darkon looks like we have another Reverse chapter out, now what?

Darkon: The story is going to end prematurely before everything gets answered leaving, a huge what if, if I ever end up doing the sequel everything will come to fruition and I can be done with it.

SDA: How are you planning on ending Reverse?

Darkon: Easy with someone saying something that ends it and it'll start in the next story with something a little while after that, with better fights and a lot more random shenanigans.

SDA: So what is that place you are going out on?

Darkon: A Pokemon Center, not leaving a lot explained and having an open ended story without to much closure, other then that I might do a preview of what's going to happen next story.

SDA: can I ask some more questions?

Darkon: I don't know can you survive a Snorlax falling on you? (Darkon pressed a button on a small remote control and a Snorlax fell out of the sky landing on Sir)

SDA: I have no more questions…


	16. Dragonfight

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the pokemon franchise.

Chapter 16: Dragon-fight.

**Arien used Signal Beam, what does it signal though?**

**Magirl was last seen being held down by Junkie who is being watched by the Mightyena.**

**Burn and Tilly will have a few questions for Arien and the fight has yet to really heat up.**

_Outer space P&H world._

"Did any of you guys see that?" Cleffa asked wondering if Pikachu would come back to her and stop running around with that Donphan, the tribal hussy Pikachu or that shy Buneary.

"Yeah, it looks like a Signal Beam…. let's launch that red meteor we found in the lower atmosphere yesterday to that location, since that's close to where it came from and would you two get over that Pikachu already?" Clefable said motioning to Clefairy who loaded the launch tube pointed towards the location of the Signal Beam.

"Well I loved him too, not to mention he caught the eye of a Kirlia, that Pikachu is a hunky cute guy." Clefairy said almost dreamily leaning on the launch button sending a red meteor streaking into the atmosphere.

_Battle at the docks, from point after Signal Beam launch._

Arien quickly lost balance and his toes unclenched from the ice and it sent him falling backwards.

"Why am I suddenly reminded to get my Butterfree back from the boat and give back a Raticate to someone?" It was the last thing Arien could say before the golden brown fried skin on the back of his head collided with the ice and he nearly lost consciousness watching his beam to hit precisely how he wanted it to.

It was aimed a little to high to be a direct hit and it wasn't as if a bug type attack would be directly effective against a Dragon type, but this hit where it was meant to and when the Dragonite brought both wings back to flap the Signal Beam hit both of them causing plenty of damage dropping it out of the air instantly and unable to fly.

"Way to go Arien!" Yelled Tilly smiling as she cheered for Arien who took a large lump to the head.

"Yeah who knew he had it in him to do something like that?" Said a distinctly familiar voice walking up next to them, they both stood stock still waiting to see if it was angry.

"Uh… Magirl? When did you escape?" Burn asked turning to the red pokemon who had her arms crossed and glaring at him.

"I'd say thirty seconds after the fight started, but I didn't want to ruin the fight." Magirl said standing there, they both looked back at Junkie who had a large lump on his head and the golden Mightyena that was frozen in place curled around him and stopped in mid lick on his head bump.

"Hey Burn I won the bet, you owe me now." Tilly said as she turned to the Dragonite falling towards the docks causing them to jump on impact as the wood works buckled under the sudden pressure.

"Hey my Dragonite is still able to battle! Let's go Water Gun the Charmander." The cloaked figure said trying to get their attentions back on the fight as the Dragonite launches a large blast of water at Cherry.

"Cherry, tail in mouth and curl up." Cherry followed orders quickly figuring it was probably the only time Burn would ever want her to suck on her tail flame, she couldn't help it if she had it as a security blanket.

The blast of water hit the curled up form of Cherry and after it stopped Cherry gave off a pained yelp at how much that hurt and let her tail out of her mouth and it lit up brightly.

"How do you stand that Magirl? That seriously hurt and would someone please tell me where that Psyduck is?" Cherry got up and started wobbling around and looked confused.

"Guy's I'm kind of in trouble here, like some kind of giant pokemon grabbing machine that is easily combustible and about to violently explode." They saw Arien lying on his back and were trying to get up, but he found himself paralyzed and barely moving at least his head didn't feel too bad, but then again he couldn't see the large crack in the golden brown skin on the back of his head.

"Cherry… just go and help Arien." Burn was busy trying to figure out what Cherry could do with Ember, Scratch and Growl, the only thing that came to mind was using pokemon contest maneuvers and use them for the reason you normally wouldn't, but that was rather hard for the simplest move Cherry could do.

"Dragonite aim Dragon Pulse towards the Totodile!" Arien heard the cloaked figures command well enough, but he was to out of it to move as the Dragonite let another shockwave of energy fly from its mouth, Cherry dove to push Arien out of the way.

The blast came close only grazing Cherry causing her some minor pain in her back as they slid out of the way and it took a portion of the docks when it hit.

Cherry was frantically trying to find something to grab onto as she slowly slid towards the edge of the dock and towards a watery fate, Arien however welcomed the water and fell in with a happy sigh as the water helped his fried skin problem slightly but it didn't help that the salt in the water cause him a bit of mild discomfort crawling into his head wound.

"Buurrrrnnnn…. what do I do now?" Cherry had quickly grabbed onto the railing and held on giving out a fearful yelp about falling into the water as the railing nearly broke leaving Cherry above the water struggling to get any kind of footing on the dock.

"Well I've got this in the bag… oh yeah, return Scyther." The cloaked figure turned and recalled Scyther from over a distance back into the quick ball.

"Now how should I end this?" The cloaked figure said in an arrogant manner, causing the so far unnoticed party of Junkie and the Mightyena to glare, Arien however just crawled back up a minute later looking a bit better considering his skin was less fried then it use to look, but something was wrong with him.

"I don't feel too good right now, call me back into the pokeball please… Tilly."Arien suddenly lost consciousness and was unable to battle, Tilly sighed and returned Arien to his blue pokeball as Burn looked at Junkie, then that Mightyena who he didn't know and back to Magirl who had an expecting look on her face that said she really wanted to fight.

"Burn, am I allowed to use another pokemon?" Tilly wanted to know for certain before she sent Magirl into battle to incur some serious injuries, considering it was a Dragonite.

"I'll allow it; you're going to need all the help you can get." The cloaked figure said, crossing his arms and waiting for a certain red pokemon to take to the field.

"Hey… errr… SELENA! Come over here and stop licking Junkie." The Mightyena just stopped licking and quirked an ear in Tilly's direction then looked at her quizzically and then slowly trotted up to Tilly and sat down waiting for whatever it is she wanted and since no one else around was called Selena and obviously it wasn't the Chikorita the Mightyena assumed it was her that was being called.

"I could use a little help here?" Cherry said as she had been hanging there for a while, feeling sad that she was being ignored.

"Are you going to hurt me like they did when they force evolved me?" The Mightyena said thinking she'd done something wrong again tucking her tail between her legs; Tilly just squatted next to the Mightyena and started whispering to her.

"No, I used to be a pokemon believe it or not; if you could help us here I'm sure that Chikorita of his would appreciate it and make you a part of his tribe, if you want to be around him that is… I'm not about to tell you what to do with your life or even capture you, I just don't want my friend there to get hurt any worse then she already is." Tilly had motioned to the Chikorita being with Burn and then motioned to Magirl in turn who looked a little angry at being forced to stay out of a good fight, the Mightyena was a little perplexed that Tilly understood what she said and had responded with sincerity.

"Just one thing… can I keep the name Selena and would you please scratch a certain spot behind my right ear…. wait his name is Junkie?" Selena as she now thought of herself couldn't be happier being free to choose what she wished to do and she finally liked having a name, so first order of business was to help that Charmander out of danger, after this girl stops scratching that sweet spot behind her ear.

"Okay Selena I guess you're ready now… GO!" Selena instantly jumped on top of the railing at the word from Tilly to move and she ran along and jumped over the broken section and grabbed Cherry by the scruff of her neck and places landed on a solid part of railing then jumped off and place Cherry down gently, who instantly took up a stance.

"Uh what can a Mightyena do?" Tilly saw Burn take out his pokedex and she looked at it as it showed the moves a Mightyena could use, she nodded thoughtfully reading the list of things one could do and what this one currently had.

The cloaked man however was looking uneasily at the Mightyena for some reason, he seriously expected the Magby to get closer and into the battle unfortunately the trainers seemed slightly wary of letting that happen.

"Cherry/Selena use Scratch/Assurance!" The trainer and would be trainer called out, the response to this was another Dragon Pulse that hit Selena directly and slowed her down a bit and Cherry got a solid hit on the Dragonite causing Selena to gain focus and attack with a much greater ferocity doing much more damage then normal, she slammed into Dragonite hard staggering it.

The next few things were pretty well called out for a battle, Dragonite used another Hyper Beam that missed and it become apparent that Dragonite couldn't track two targets and it was a little slow, easily encumbered by the fact it was trained for long range fighting only and using those type of attack at point blank could cause recoil especially if it can't fly, probably a reason a second Ice Beam wasn't called yet.

Selena bit down into a soft point in Dragonite's back and Cherry was hitting it with scratch and Ember at random, it was holding up very well despite taking a mild pounding, Cherry wasn't near strong enough to hurt a Dragonite to much..

"Dragonite use Dragon Pulse and aim it straight down!" The cloaked figure watched Dragonite open its mouth and to do just that.

"Cherry move!" Burn said with a quick distress as the Dragon pulse shattered the wood beneath its feet and sent it into the water, along with Selena in tow and Cherry managed to jump back far enough to avoid the nice hole in the dock that seemed to swallow a mass of wood.

"I wonder how we're getting into town after all this is over." Junkie said sauntering up to Tilly and Burn with the large lump still on his head and he was somehow covered completely in what looked like creamed corn and rice.

"Yeah that's a…. Junkie where in the world did you find time to get covered in… why do I even bother asking, all I know is that you just did it somehow." Junkie just smiled while Burn glared at him and turned back to the fight where Tilly and Magirl were egging on that Mightyena to hold on tight to the Dragonite that was now thrashing around in the water trying to get her to let go of its neck.

"Selena get back up here and use Shadow Ball." Tilly said with a bit of excitement and missing the passion of battling herself when she was a pokemon, the Mightyena managed to jump off the Dragonite who started to swim under the docks to an area behind Tilly and Burns position.

"Now Dragonite! Use Dragon Pulse and then we'll have them trapped." The cloaked figure said with glee and that sent up alarms in the heads of everyone except Mightyena who was charging a Shadow Ball and not paying attention to details at the moment.

The Dragonite destroyed a part of the docks behind them and they had no way off the docks back to the Ferry or into town, however Selena launched the Shadow Ball into Dragonite's head with a direct hit causing it to roar out in pain, which was followed by a small Ember attack from Cherry causing it a slight burn.

"I suggest you two give up that energy filled Magby to Team Galactic now or else, also there are other Magby's out there that I'm sure you could have better times with then this one." The cloaked figure suddenly removed his cloak revealing a bizarre green bowl haired guy in a white jump suit.

"How many evil teams are there and who does this guy think he is… Cliff? He's delusional enough to be that guy." Magirl asked with in a nonchalant way as she was prepared for the worse if it came right down to it, usually after an ambush was sprung there would be more people around then this guy appearing about now.

"NO YOU WILL BE HANDING THAT MAGBY TO US TEAM ROCKET! AND WHO CARES ABOUT SILLY EVIL LAW SUITS?" The Team Galactic guy turned around and found himself surrounded by four Team Rocket grunts, Magirl wasn't the only one to sweat drop.

"Hah! As if you could stop my Dragonite, come here and take care of these fools!" The Dragonite leaped out of the water at the now revealed Team Galactic member's behest.

"I'm so tired of people who do evil stuff like this, why can't they be nice like you guys?" Selena said turning to Tilly who started hugging her.

"You did a good job Selena, so I wouldn't worry about it, we've been attacked by some of the most incompetent evil teams before and there was this one team called Team Meanies for crying out loud." Tilly said in a hushed tone, trying not to attract the attention of the grunts.

Selena giggled a bit and remembered Team Aqua, she really found her loyalties in question to someone she hardly knew, but at least Tilly didn't force her to do anything she didn't like or stuffed her inside a Dark Ball of pure evil, yep there was a easy choice and it was follow the one that just seemed to be covered in something else all of the sudden without warning.

"So Elder Burn, got any plans to get us out of this mess?" Junkie said drawing attention to himself and the fact that he was now covered in a Peach Cobbler.

"Burn I'm sleepy, tired and scared, I want to rest, so can we please go to a nearby Pokemon Center?" Cherry yawned and crawled over to Burn and curled up at his feet and started sucking on her tail.

"Awww… she's so cute Burn, you'd make a great…. well brother." Tilly said cooing over Cherry in her curled up position, only for seconds later Selena to start mimicking Tilly.

"I don't see how we're getting out of this one, considering you never learned how to swim Tilly and always relied on a water pokemon to help you." Burn said in all honesty, unless he swam for it and he could take Tilly along, also he wasn't about to question Junkie's habits anymore, sure he could put Junkie away and probably carry Magirl on his back while the Mightyena… Selena carried Tilly, but he didn't like the idea of being flash frozen or caught without the ability of self defense.

"And we obviously know I can swim, but not when I have a bad arm obviously, it'd take one of those frequently rare moments of luck we usually have or we could just ask for Mew to see us through this." Magirl said watching the grunt and the Dragonite get into a fight wondering why he was after her as well; she would have to ask Arien why because he seems to know all these people, Burn silently wondered if Magirl made the comment about her arm because she had to much pride to be carried in the water and had probably figured out what he was thinking.

_In the Mystery Dungeon World._

"They seem to be in a pickle, oh and Team Rocket has apparently finally managed to catch Ho-oh in another part of that world, bad news for them I guess." Celebi said watching the scene of them now trapped on the docks.

"Meewww… That's somewhat bad, but at least they already have help on the way through the means of Deus Ex Mew or even Mewtwo!" Mew smiled happily and started munching on a tuna fish sandwich getting it all over her body messily still acting cute and getting plenty of fan service stuff in.

"You're such a showoff Mew, while I've been trying to look for those who could use a bunch of friends and could help Tilly, but nooooo you rarely interfere just like the triple towers over there with their motionless leader." Jirachi said pointing to Regice, Regirock, Registeel and the rarely heard from Regigigas.

"Meeeewww… at least I'm talkative and helpful most of the time… all they do is beep every now and then, besides I've found a pokemon that could use some friends and that you can scout out with only one problem and that is that this particular pokemon happens to be on the other side of the planet under the other group of legendaries that happen to be around Manaphy." Mew said this in a rather bland and teasing tone and the person that Jirachi had to talk to just made he/she/it groan in discomfort about seeing the prince of the sea again.

End Chapter.

So what pokemon does Mew have in mind and what has already been done to help Tilly and the others?

Mew eats like a cute pig. This wasn't a question but a fact.

How are they going to evade Team Rocket and the one Team Galactic grunt?

What is with Cherry and Psyducks whenever she gets confused?

Why did we need to know what Cleffa and Clefairy thought of Pikachu? You didn't but why not throw in a curve ball every now and then.

Wouldn't it be sad if Team Galatic actually caught Magirl to find out she used up all her energy? Sad for Team Galactic that is.

Darkon: Zzzzzzz…… remember to let in Dialga at five thirty A.M. or he gets testy and messes with temporal stability with his Roar of Time…. Zzzz…….

SDA: Darkon is getting lazier then ever, what am I going to do with him since he's been neglecting his evil job.

Darkon: Don't know, but watch….. out for the Zubat's….. annoying…. Zz….zzzzzzz…..

SDA: Well I guess we might have a lot of other stuff to work on, but we'll get it finished in the end, now if Darkon could stop reading so many fan fics.


	17. Mew things happen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the pokemon franchise.

Chapter 17: Mew things happen.

**Last chapter the Mightyena finally gets a name and finally gets into the fight with the powerful Dragonite, the same fight which Arien and Cherry were completely exhausted from.**

**It wasn't long before it was discovered that the person they were fighting was after Magirl and he was from Team Galactic, Magirl however was pushed aside to let Selena take the fight and she is still too injured to even swim.**

**Both Tilly and Burn run into a slight problem as they are trapped on the docks in the middle of the water by both Team Rocket and Galactic, escape seems improbable and nothing looks good.**

_In the Mystery Dungeon World._

Jirachi's left eye just twitched as it was looking at two Mews, two Manaphys and Palkia were there in the second batch of legendaries hideout, for some reason the rest of the legendaries were out doing something.

"What are you doing here Mew of the Poke-Human world?" Jirachi had to know as this Mew looked at it and chattered in a happily giggling kind of tone.

"Mewmewmewmew… I and Mewtwo felt a disturbance so he told me to go investigate…. So how's Rayquaza's throat?" This Mew seemed entirely bubbly and seemed to giggle too much, she had turned to the second Mew.

"Me ew… He's doing fine, but shouldn't we try to keep the worlds to at least two Mews at a time?" The other Mew while seemingly to be more highly logical and serious, he was the second Mew of this world, he sounded like a girl with his unusual high pitched voice even for a Mew.

"I really miss May…." The younger Manaphy on the right suddenly got really quiet and walked off.

"I always hate coming here it's such a headache when you invite other world's pokemon all the time Manaphy." Jirachi turned to the first Manaphy who seemed older and much wiser then the babyish version.

"But you came here because you needed my help right, because I know all the pokemon in these regions are slightly different from the ones in your regions, so who did you have in mind to send back to that other world with Poke-Human world Mew?" Manaphy seemed about ready to give Jirachi any form of help it seeked.

_In the P&H World._

"Wow that Dragonite can fight, even without its ability to fly at the moment." Magirl looked longingly at the battle that could have been, as Team Rocket had it out numbered four to one and it was still going.

"Yeah, I still can't believe one of my Shadow Balls didn't do that much damage even with a direct hit." Selena was warming up rather quickly as she was rubbing against Junkie who had just finished the Peach Cobbler.

"Tilly you could always try using a pokeball on Magirl… then we could have Selena help carry you to shore…" Burn was trying to find an option out of the situation of being stuck on a small flat of wood in the middle of the water.

"Burn you know as well as I do Magirl wouldn't go for that and we can't force it on her, since I know you wouldn't." Burn turned away from Tilly, he knew he wouldn't and that's why he suggested Tilly do it.

"Hey Magirl…" Junkie said all of the sudden tapping Magirl on the shoulder with a vine.

"Ye…. Hey! Wait a minute, what happened to War Chief?" Magirl glared at Junkie who shrunk back a little.

"I know, I just thought saying your name might get your attention on that." Junkie said pointing his head leaf towards the sky as a large ball of fire though far away was seen rocketing towards them.

"What in the… Isn't that the Crawdaunt from yesterday?" Magirl said looking at Junkie who just nodded.

"Crawdaunt? Oh I knew that guy, he wasn't that evil but he always tried to cheap shot people with his attacks though." Magirl gave Selena an appraising look then looked back to the flaming pokemon comet, then to Burn and Tilly who haven't noticed and were still arguing about something.

"Doesn't anyone think he or she came back a little to fast, I mean I know I shot it into orbit yesterday but this is…." She looked up and it was almost about to hit them.

"DAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNTTTTTTT…." It was almost on top of them now that they could hear it screaming.

"EVERYONE JUMP!" Selena yelled what Magirl was thinking at the moment, ran towards Burn and Tilly and dove into them, Junkie jumped into his own pokeball after quickly throwing Cherry into hers.

The flaming Crawdaunt came down at an angle and landed underneath where they were all standing, the world suddenly exploded violently sending everyone on that portion of the dock into the sky screaming, leaving behind two very surprised criminal teams getting hit with large waves of water.

_Near a pokemon center in town._

Tilly slammed into the ground face first and then she rolled over silently groaning after leaving a large indentation in her shape on the ground, only for Burn to slam into her face first seconds later.

"Tilly! I am so sorry for landing on you, are you alright?" Burn said hurriedly pushing himself off of Tilly, not noticing she was blushing in a green color instead of the normal red.

"I'm fine, but the sidewalk must be hurting right now and I brain all fuzzy." Tilly said still feeling his lips after it slammed into her cheek at high speed, she used to be the one all over Burn and it certainly wasn't the other way around when they were pokemon.

Suddenly Selena with their three pokeball's held in her mouth slammed into the ground sideways and she rolled into the impact and stood up on her feet, then collapsed after letting out a ragged gasp sending the three pokeballs to the ground opening and releasing the occupants, two of which were out of it and battle scarred the third that was awake looked at everyone groaning on the ground.

"I'm glad to see everyone is okay and it was rather cool that War Chief has managed to save us all again by pure coincidence, isn't that…. War Chief?" Junkie's eyes went wide as he made a body count of those who were around.

Tilly with ground imprint that's completely normal, Burn feeling shy and was laid out on the ground also normal, Selena lying on her side… wow I sure can remember her name fast Junkie thought then shook his head and continued onward.

His sis with tail still in mouth normal and Arien still out cold and with salt water filled crack in the back of his… that doesn't look good, it might be infected and War Chief was…. missing…. Junkie started to have a panic attack for the first time in his laid back life style or maybe it was the second one after Magirl burned his vines in that explosive build up of fire on the ferry.

_In some jungle, a little far from the city._

The air was whipping by her at incredible speeds, she was the lightest of those on the docks and she was closest to the blast, she felt the world start to become blurry when she felt a sharp pain slam into the back of her head, then the front of her chest and then she felt something snap on her left side and she screamed as everything blacked out, the last thing Magirl would ever see was the ground coming closer.

_Back outside the pokemon center._

Fortunately someone had heard the noise of someone slamming into the ground and went outside to investigate what happened.

"Oh my! I NEED EIGHT CHANSEY WITH STRETCHERS STAT; WE HAVE SOME INJURED POKEMON OUT HERE!" It was another Nurse Joy; Tilly looked at her and gawked a bit at seeing her as she looked exactly like that last Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy what are you doing here, weren't you in Hedgerown city?" Tilly just had to know if she was the same Nurse Joy, because she certainly looked like it.

"Oh so you've met my fifth cousin's second sister's third aunt? You'd be surprised how many people get us confused, but I can't figure out why." Nurse Joy had Tilly completely confused and she thought Magirl's family was extensive.

"Um… Yeah…" Tilly said getting up while still staring at what could only be a clone of the first Nurse Joy she met organizing Chansey to pick up the four injured pokemon and cart them off to get healed only Junkie struggled weakly against the Chanseys loading him into the stretcher, leaving Tilly with Burn lying on the ground and both injured from the fall.

"You'd think they'd care more about the trainers of the pokemon too, but noooooo….." Said Burn who was still on the ground, looking up at Tilly.

"Uhh… Burn are you okay?" Tilly looked at Burn who looked a little more then bruised.

"Sheesh Tilly you have to be immortal or that should have at least hurt you a lot more then it hurt me landing on you." Burn said from the ground not moving, Tilly gave a silly little chuckle.

"Um… do you need any help in getting into the center?" Tilly asked looking at him groan a bit.

"Yeah, if you could drag me in there please? Wait a second, did they just take only four pokemon into the center… Where's Magirl?" Then sudden realization passed over Tilly's face, she started looking around frantically asking people if they've seen a flying Magby, that just got her weird stares.

"Why can't anything good ever happen to her?" Tilly said still looking around for her and after a few minutes of yelling, she just sadly grabbed Burn and dragged him in looking for whatever it is humans use to heal.

_In the Mystery Dungeon World._

"Meewwwww….. not good…. I may have accidentally done something bad, oh well at least Magirl is still alive though that might sting for the next month, however the reception is kind of gone on her, we can still hear her breathing." Mew looked a bit sad as she bit into a slice of cheese cake.

"Um… Mew we have Mewtwo from the Poke Human world looking for a place to stay along with quite a few other legendaries until Dark Ho-oh is stopped." Celebi said floating over to Mew.

"Mewwww…What's the bad news?" Mew said looking around at the few other legendaries who were in right now.

"He's looking for his world's Mew and I think he knows you for some reason since he mentioned something about stealing a forty gallon keg of apple juice from a bunch of pokemon clones." Celebi blinked visibly as Mew started choking a bit on her cheese cake.

"HOLY MEW... wait that's me… TELL HIM SHE'S AT MANAPHY'S! I'M SORRY BUT I GOT TO GO!" Mew losing all her cuteness at the second, frantically teleported out of the room leaving behind a confused bunch of legendaries, then two Mewtwo's came into the room scanning it for psychic residue and both of them were glaring.

_Other side of the Mystery Dungeon World._

"So you want me to send some orphaned eggs to the Pokemon Human World, along with Mew and then let them hatch and grow up with a pokemon who would give them the care and attention they deserve? Find a pokemon from this world that could do it and I'll consider it, maybe a pokemon who has survival skills as well." Manaphy was looking quite calm about; as Jirachi had told them everything they've been watching.

"So why would you do this?" Jirachi was looking at Manaphy who just shrugged.

"Eh… I guess two pokemon eggs need a good home and I still need your suggestion on who to give them to." Manaphy was seemingly calmer then his other worldly self who was busy drawing stuff with crayons on a sheet of paper, which looked like a girl with brown hair and a red bandana the baby Manaphy was sniffling a little.

"Let's see the only I people I know that are already there that have been in this world are Burn, Tilly and Magirl." Jirachi saw Manaphy's eyes shot up fast at that last one.

"Did you just say Magirl? She came here once with a Quagsire and she's stronger then most Magby I've ever seen, however we never met in person and she looked tired everyday Quagsire was pushing her to take on a onslaught of getting hit with water attacks and nature itself…. SHE'LL DO! So do you know where she is in the other world?" Manaphy felt really good about his choice, Jirachi didn't have a clue and shrugged; the bubbly Mew flew over and waved happily to get their attention.

"Mewmewmewmew… I can find her and fast, so what am I posed to do?" They both looked at the bubbly Mew and then smiled.

"Legendary delivery Manaphy? Sounds like first class for the eggs." Jirachi commented, this Mew brightened considerably at the word eggs.

"Mewmewmew… I get to see babies, who is the lucky couple getting the Pelipper delivery." Everyone in the room sweat dropped; obviously no one told this Mew where she came from.

"Um… Mew…. babies aren't delivered by Pelipper's." Jirachi looked at the bubbly Mew who had looked confused for a second and then looked around. (At this point it is clear we have three Mews, the original Mew, the B. Mew and the L. Mew.)

"Mewwww? Why are you all looking at me like that?" B. Mew asked, causing Jirachi just to place a hand to its face and sigh, leaving eggs with this Mew would probably be a bad idea, but what other choice did Jirachi have.

"You're going to deliver the egg's MEW and then you are going to go back to whatever it is YOU specifically do." Jirachi slowly explained it to the B. Mew who just blinked in confusion, then transformed into a Pelipper.

"Okay where do the eggs come from?" They all just groaned, this Mew was impossible and then the logical Mew floated in and slapped the other one in the back of the head causing it to transform back to normal and then he handed the B. Mew two eggs.

"Could you please for the sake of all our sanity you bubbly nimrod, just take those eggs to a pokemon named Magirl who happens to currently reside in your dimension." The B. Mew just looked at the L. Mew and then teleported out, just as two Mewtwo came in and looked at the only Mew there.

"Okay which Mew are you? Your mind seems too shielded to be my worlds Mew; she's practically an open book." Knowing who these Mewtwo were, the L. Mew slowly edged away from them, knowing very well about his sisters reputation on the other side of the world and they'd probably pump him for her secret whereabouts which he did happen to know.

_In the P&H World._

It didn't take long for the B. Mew to find Magirl, however the Mew mentally thought something didn't look right and how her left arm was bent at a odd angle along with the rest of her body and hanging from a split branch leaving her three feet above the ground, so she must be a very good contortionist or maybe she needed healing and was injured.

To say this Mew was a little loose in the mind was not a long shot, but she got Magirl down and healed her body and put her back in a position how she thought Magirl should be and then forced both eggs into Magirl's arms and waited for something to happen as Magirl was left sitting there with her back against the tree.

"Hello? Are you going to take care of those eggs? Aren't you happy to be a mother? HELLO!" B. Mew started bouncing on Magirl's head causing her to shift a bit and then as if on reaction to B. Mew bouncing on her, she was still asleep but she put down one egg reeled back and then punched Mew sending her flying into the distance.

"MEEEEEEeeeeeeewwwwww….. sorry I disturbed your naaaaapp….." Magirl picked up the egg she put down and started cuddling the eggs in her sleep; she was going to get one huge surprise when she woke up.

End Chapter.

So what am I thinking now? That the fan fiction will still end soon.

This chapter seems to be a stretch and hard to follow? Yes it is.

So it'll still end at the Pokemon Center? Yeah, but I'm still wondering what I should put down before that scene and Burn's Log makes a last appearance, just a word of warning I might reconsider not making a sequal.

Darkon: I'm going to sleep Sir so, beta this and let me know how putting it up goes okay?

Sir: Okay, but the next thing you have in this story is going to be a little weird, I mean what about how Ho-oh was captured.

Darkon: Details, details… I'm an evil monster Sir I really don't feel like going over it now, Goodnight.

Sir: Good Night and Day Darkon, you really should do something about your insomnia it makes you sleep twice as long as you usually do.


	18. Eggs iety

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the pokemon franchise.

Usual announcement before chapter for more importance, these last chapters are going to be somewhat longer, there will also be a absorbent amount of puns in this chapter and I'll apologize ahead of time, also I'm dipping into a wide reserve of words you probably never heard of just to get all the puns in while I can and you'd probably hate me by the time you've finished reading this chapter.

Note: The two eggs can't be described without giving away what pokemon will hatch from them; therefore you won't get the description till near the end of this chapter where they probably will hatch.

Chapter 18: Eggs-iety. (Eggs-I-itty)

**Mew set off a chain reaction that in the end left Magirl with two pokemon eggs and her body completely healed, however she still doesn't have her fire back.**

**The rest of the pokemon after being blown to the pokemon center, were taken in to be healed, while Burn and Tilly's injuries were left completely ignored and Burn was still lying in the street at the time.**

**The legendaries of the Poke Human World moved into the Mystery Dungeon World for safety against Team Rocket, who had somehow captured Ho-oh under mysterious circumstances.**

**Burn's Log- We have no clue what happened to her except for loud unrepeatable words she uttered, but Magirl was gone and it was uncertain whether she'd ever be back, but from what I can tell Junkie knows where she is but wouldn't say anything about it after he returned from his mysterious trip looking wistful. Afterwards Arien came clean about why everyone seemed to be after Magirl and more then that a surprising revelation about him popped up.**

_In the P&H world._

It was in the afternoon, Junkie and Selena got clean bills of health after a short while and Arien was almost in intensive care due to the salt water and fried skin miraculously he was recovering quite well and Cherry was just mildly injured by that Dragonite however they had to remove some large splinters from some problem areas on her.

"Your name is Junkie right, because if it isn't I don't want to be wrong… and where are you going?" Junkie turned to looked at Selena with his usual half glazed look and she blinked a bit that he seemed like he was completely emotionless and he was also trying to sneak out of the center.

"Tell my trainer Burn I'll be back later I got someone to find, nobody in my tribe will go missing if I have any say about it and Selena, make sure Tilly and Burn don't leave the Pokemon Center, I can take care of myself." Junkie made his way out into the streets sniffing the ground catching a scent on the air he made his way out to look for a friend.

_In the jungle._

She had one large head ache and it seemed that she was all groggy as she slowly came to sitting in an upright position she still wasn't aware enough to tell that she had two packages snuggled against her chest, always a slow one to wake up.

"Did someone get the license plate off of that Crawdaunts shell?" Magirl said blinking a bit trying to move her arms, but she felt odd and her arms resisted the act of movement, but at least she felt they were there, along with her gloves and her power band around her neck.

The last thing she remembered was probably her left arm breaking and her face heading straight for the ground then blank, now she wakes up feeling perfectly fine and her arm felt like it didn't even hurt at all and maybe she had her fire back.

After inhaling and blowing out nothing but air, she felt pretty sure that her fire wasn't back and it was just her body recuperating from serious injuries and must have nerve damage because she wasn't feeling any pain at all, but instead she felt an interesting amount of warmth that her arms refused to squeeze down to hard on whatever it was she was probably holding and refused to also let go.

She slowly got the nerve to look down as he finally finished sobering up after sleeping for an unknown amount of time, what she saw slowly came into to focus and then her eyes flew wide open with understanding.

"What the…" Magirl stared down at what she was holding against her chest, she not sure why she had them and her initial reaction wasn't quite finished, so we take you to a totally unrelated location in this story.

_Somewhere in the Sinnoh region, a somewhat great distance away from the so far unnamed continent._

Pikachu and friends were relaxing after a rough battle and they were all being happy go lucky, considering the Team Rocket jerks finally took a day off from chasing Pikachu and they had been at it for quite a while day in and out with rarely a break in-between encounters having to listen to them spout of the motto which had been getting more erratic lately then usual and anyone who tried to interrupt them usually go a tongue lashing and then the most horrible thing happens, they'd start the motto all over again.

Then there was the fact that Ash would probably yell 'Team Rocket' as per usual, then the battle with a machine or something random and sometimes Team Rocket said weird things about the writers or producers not letting them ever win since they were the bad guys every time they shot off into air or something along those lines, Pikachu still didn't know why they were chasing him after all this time because by now it seemed rather pointless.

"Hey Pikachu! Brock is nearly finished with the…." Ash, Pikachu's trainer and long time buddy stopped, when the unmistakable sound of a scream reached them however the scream was highly prolific with wordage that made Pikachu and everyone around cringe at what was being shouted that seemed to be heard throughout the lands.

"**MAGGGG MAAGGGG BYYYYYYYYYYY MAAGGGGGGGBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYY!"** It was incredibly loud and impossible to tell from which direction it came, but whatever pokemon was yelling that had an incredible set of lungs and was saying some really bad things, the fact the scream was all so sudden had Ash falling down and the rest of the pokemon holding their figurative ears.

"Croa, Croa, Croa, Croa…. Croagunk." Pikachu only nodded in response to Croagunk's well thought out question, if they ever met that pokemon they certainly wouldn't fight it if someone told them to.

"What in the world was that?" Brock said looking around and his recently made soufflé popped, it was still good and all but he had used the last of what made a soufflé, a soufflé and he would need to get more ingredients in the next town.

_Back to the Jungle, where thousands of pokemon are now deaf and stunned._

Magirl was hyperventilating badly, but since she was a fire type her blood pressure wouldn't drop nor would she faint from this and she certainly was blowing a lot of smoke out of her mouth in frenzied wondering of what happened to her that led to her snuggling two….

Her mind was a fecund thing when it came to battling or sometimes making retorts, but even this was beyond her normal capabilities to comprehend the fact she was holding eggs both of which were two different colorations, she also didn't understand how they ended up safely with her in the first place.

No one was around when she woke up; however a few Pidgey fell out of the trees in stunned by her apparent use of words and she apparently finally found out she was holding her breathe so she decided to eggs-hale… what did she just think? Oh fudge she was starting to think about the eggs as her own and they obviously were not.

It was unfortunate that screaming like she had might have attracted quite a bit of attention from some nearby predator pokemon.

"Well look what we have here, a pokemon outside their habitat and with a pair of eggs no doubt and I'd be eggs-aggerating if I said I didn't like our odds of having a nice meal today." Magirl looked up at the person who would dare threaten her… no… not her eggs, she didn't lay them and she couldn't have, what would happen to her future of traveling with her friends and being the tough one of the group? What about Ar… that thought was better left dead as she considered their might be peeping psychic's after that outburst.

It was a wild pack of Houndour and Houndoom who were looking at her and her… the eggs hungrily, she very well wouldn't drop those eggs and leave them to suffer a terrible fate and she also couldn't fight with her feet alone because she might accidentally get the eggs caught in some crossfire from these dark pokemon and they'd probably get hard boiled, something she didn't want on her mind.

In short she didn't think her future was looking bright and she was having as she was about to think of it oddly enough an eggs-iety attack, so first thought came to mind for her to run and then hide the eggs, but they'd probably find them to easily with those big noses and the first option of just running sounded good.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I don't feel like eggs-piring today and you won't be taking my eggs from me either, over your beaten bruised bodies." Suddenly Magirl unleashed a Smokescreen and then ran as fast as she could, while the Smokescreen may have blocked their vision she wouldn't put it past the mutts to be able to follow her by sound and smell alone.

"Don't you mean your snack of a scrawny body?" The lead Houndoom said obviously not phased by the smoke.

"Then you don't know me very well!" Said Magirl's voice which sounded a lot further away then it was a second ago.

_Not to far away._

Junkie was sniffing around following the faint trail in the air to where Magirl should be, when he suddenly heard something that chilled him and caused his chlorophyll pigmented skin to visibly turn pale white.

"AWWWWWWOOOOooooooooooo…." Junkie has heard that sound before and it usually came from hunting packs that his old tribe had once avoided before moving to the Kanto region next door and now they apparently were hunting something in the direction he was going.

He could only begin to think it was Magirl considering he heard her delicate use of words not to long ago and this might be why considering she was probably being hunted by this pack of wild Houndour and Houndoom while injured.

_Back to the chase in progress._

"I can only hope these eggs don't start hatching on me now or I might lose my..." Magirl didn't even want consider them hers and she was mentally slapping herself not to get attached, she'd probably find someone else who… she very well knew she couldn't trust anyone except her close friends near those eggs and even then she didn't want them touching them either.

She apparently wasn't taking this very easily, for some reason her instincts were bashing her with full force as she felt a strong needling to not let those eggs out of her sight, she didn't know how to be a mother, but then again she was a survivor and could weather anything come large storm of pokemon or even legendaries themselves, but she usually did that without two eggs to protect.

She heard some bushes rustling to her left as she ran, she stopped and jumped as a Houndoom came out at her claws first; missing her completely, she spun in mid air and caught the Houndoom with a vicious kick to the head sending it flying through several trees howling in pain.

After landing she ran looking for a thick tree she could climb with large branches, when another attack came from behind and this time it was Houndour going for the back of her neck, in a flash she let go of the egg in her right hand batted the Houndour away hard with the back of her right fist, knocking it unconscious and then quickly grabbed the egg still in the air before it even touched the ground.

She spotted a nearby opportunistic tree that looked good, it was big and the branches seemed sturdy enough to support her weight plus a bit more and she ran straight toward it with several Houndour on her heels.

They thought she was considerably cornered since it was apparent she wouldn't be able to climb while holding onto both eggs, but they were proved wrong when she clenched her toes as she hit the tree and ran up the tree clenching and unclenching her sharp pointed toes into the wood until she reached a branch safely away from the Houndour as high up as she thought she could run before losing to gravity.

"Sorry I can't meet your eggs-pectations, but I doubt you can reach me up here." Then Magirl realized her mistake, while they couldn't reach her they could certainly burn, smoke or shoot her out of the tree with ranged attacks, so she wasn't clear until they left her completely alone.

She dodged to her right onto the branch as a blast of fire blew by her head, they were so going to be pounded later if she could keep the eggs safe enough, she jump from tree into another one trying to keep her balance as she landed, with the Hound tribe following her movements she wasn't about to come out of the trees.

They were going to eggs-piscate her location sooner or later as she moved around the trees, Magirl had to wonder where all these egg puns were coming from and how she knew what these words meant.

"HEY! WAR CHIEF, COME THIS WAY!" She had to be hearing things, that was the little ball of mess known as Junkie calling for her to go towards him and she didn't feel like trusting her head at the moment so she went with her gut and ran towards him anyway through the tree branches.

She arrived at a river that was at least seven feet deep and Junkie happened to be looking around for her and she dropped out of the trees in front of him startling him a bit.

"Magirl how long can you hold…" Junkie was suddenly cut off when he noticed Magirl was clutching to a pair of eggs and his eyes widened considerably.

"Well that might be a complication and I'm going to need an eggs-planation for that later, that just literally blew my plans out of the water." Magirl groaned at the choice for Junkies words as he seemed equally surprised as Magirl and started up with the puns to.

"Well I'd rather you not eggs-acerbate me further with the egg puns, I've already had enough in my mind and from my own eggs-pletive mouth." She put one egg down softly patted it, then slapped herself hard and then picked the egg back up softly.

"Funny I didn't think my War Chief had a sense of humor or that you'd use it eggs-actly like that." Magirl was getting a furious look on her face that was beginning to warn Junkie that he was going slightly too far, he didn't know what to think of the eggs but they had come out of the blue rather fast, not that he hasn't been told by the elders of his old tribe that it was possible and that he should watch a pokemon day care to get the idea of how it happens.

"HELLO, EARTH TO THE MESS SEEKING CHIKORITA! Could you please hold on to my eggs for me so I can go eggs-acuate my primal urge to thrash lessons into some Hound's in some most eggs-cruciating ways?" Magirl was glaring at Junkie and trying to be serious, but with all the egg puns coming up he couldn't help but feel silly about it.

He took the two eggs and gently wrapped them in two vines from his body, then he saw Magirl stalk off with her muscles tensing in an almost unseen way he'd never before had witnessed, if he thought she was mad at the Team Aqua pokemon for being water types this was probably going to end far worse for that Hound tribe.

"You better take eggs-cellent care of them or else I'll do the most unspeakable things I swore to do to Arien once." She then continued off into the brush, Junkie gulped with an eerie looked of fear on his face and he knew Magirl wouldn't make an idle threat like that even if the pun was still there.

_Back in a clearing where the Houndoom and Houndour were heading towards the river._

They were all running in the same direction when they were suddenly stopped by a figure stalking towards them and she looked really wicked with the way she was smiling.

"So, I eggs-cur to you the chance to eggs-cuse yourselves before I get eggs-treme with you, I am after all going to be a mother and I'd rather start being a good role model by trying to settle things peacefully first, but I'm hoping you do what I'm eggs-pecting you guys to do." Yep Magirl was starting to like the puns and she was helpless against her own minds strength of will to without a doubt make her love those eggs, in any case she was mad and needed to burn some steam and not only that she had eggs-pectorated some smoke out of her mouth with anticipation.

"You hear that boy's she wants us to apologize, well listen here lady I don't think you realize the severity of your situation." The Houndoom could only make Magirl smirk and she started to give the Houndour's the creeps with her unbound confidence, there were two Houndooms since she took one out earlier and six Houndours.

They all bared their teeth and closed in around Magirl who just stood there silently wondering which idiot would dare attack her first, she wasn't surprised it was Houndour as the pack leaders usually hang back until they found some tough prey.

He leapt at her from behind and before he could tell what happened, Magirl bent forward placing her hands into the ground and did what could only be described as a Reverse Seismic Launch, sending her heel straight into the Houndours throat and sending it flying straight up.

She bounce in mid forward flip and then sprung into a high flying back flip above the Houndour who was too dazed and confused to tell what was happening until he found that he was belly flopping into the ground with a increased weight on his back that now had a large amount of fist indentions straight down the spine, Magirl had pounded the poor Houndour till it hit the ground.

"Okay let's make this more interesting, I suggest you all come at me with whatever you have, because I doubt you'll be able to do anything against me." Magirl just took one step and they all jumped her at that moment.

_Near the river._

Junkie had gathered some twigs and leaves and built a small nest for the eggs and was guarding them attentively, making sure nothing was going to attack them.

"But still, how did this happen?" Junkie looked at the eggs and then decided to start sniffing them; strange thing that the only smell on them was Magirl and that was good enough for Junkie but they didn't have any other smells, odd.

He saw a tiny movement in the corner of his eyes, one of the eggs started to wobble and then the other one was slowly beginning to move, he watched them silently trying to remember his hatching day, then considered how weird it is that plant and mammal pokemon come from eggs.

One problem he realized is that babies tend to latch onto the first pokemon they see when hatching and since Magirl is the figurative mother, she should be the one to name them and see them first, he hoped she made it back in time.

_The clearing again, now with more downed pokemon._

The five Houndour had known fire attacks would be quite useless, but they weren't expecting the physical strength Magirl had and they were out cold in odd positions around the clearing and one was out cold in a bush of poison ivy and a Vileplume that just happened to be sleeping throughout the battle, another was a pretzel through a log with a split just to describe what it looked like.

The two Houndoom were looking to the latest change of trend from hunters to the hunted, considering Magirl hadn't even been scratched once by any of the previous attackers she just pointed at the two Houndoom and then motioned for them to attack

They stood there a while and started glowing while muddering a large amount of nasty things they could do to Magirl, they were using the Nasty Plot move to stimulate their thinking and reflexes, then their dark imbued auras jumped in strength and then they launched a duel Dark Pulse attack that combined into a wide wall of dark ambient energy.

Magirl just held out one gloved and clawed hand and the attack stopped at her hand pushing her into the ground a bit as the attack continued to stress itself to the brink of explosion in her hand, then lifting the attack above her head she just simply tossed their combined attack back at them and stalked off not seeing the look on their faces as she walked off whistling like nothing ever happened.

The explosion and painful yelps had Magirl smiling as she stalked away, so Dark Plots plus dark thoughts and then a Dark Pulse equal increased strength attack that had made their auras physical enough to grab, but the attack had no weight for a person who could think worse thoughts and even better yet return the favor for anyone who threatened her and her eggs.

"He had better not have messed with my eggs to much." Magirl was on her way to see how things turned out with Junkie.

_Back at the river._

Junkie was watching the eggs, as they started to wobble a lot more and then he heard foot steps.

"War Chief they're hatching." That made Magirl stop walking and blurred over to the eggs squealing happily, which was completely out of her character and she suddenly calmed down and glared at Junkie.

"Yes, I can see that and when you go back to the others I want you to tell them nothing of what has occurred here, also those four teams are more then likely still after me I can't be seen anywhere near you guy's without risking my kits and tell Arien I'm only halfway mad at him since he's still a water pokemon, the fact that those darn organizations were all actually supposed to be after him doesn't bother me all that much." She sat down in front of her eggs, which were beginning to wobble a lot more; the egg on the left in the small nest made by Junkie was a bright and dark blue alternating in large rectangular patches slowly starting to crack and the other was a light brown with white spots that was becoming more frantic in it's wobbling.

_In the Mystery Dungeon World._

Jirachi was looking at Manaphy who was looking right back at it.

"How long have you had those eggs for anyway? My alternate still stuck in her chrysalis form from that other world made a comment in her sleep about them hatching soon and yes I'm still not choosing a gender Manaphy." Jirachi was thinking about how soon the eggs were hatching and Manaphy apparently had the same view of the other world as the main Mystery Dungeon Mew did.

"Long enough I guess, one of those eggs should be very familiar to the legendaries of this world since it is the same species as a hero that's still talked about in legends of the rescue teams." Jirachi's eyes widened at the implications of what Manaphy was getting at and then the Poke Human World Latias floated into the room.

"Say, you guy's get pokemon trainers on that as well as their pokemon?" Latias asked hopefully looking between them.

"Why do I have the feeling if I said yes, I'd regret it?" Manaphy said with an odd look on his face, Latias cheered almost instantly and started flipping through views of several random trainers of which were doing something completely odd like one trying to balance a Voltorb on his face, then it finally stopped when Latias's eyes turned into hearts.

"There's my human love boat of the year and his hunk of a Pikachu." Manaphy and Jirachi sweat dropped as they watched Latias blush while fawning over the image and a flash appeared in the room and Mew was suddenly floating next to Manaphy's throne.

"Meeewww….. Say Manaphy, my viewer is on the fritz and I need to… Jirachi what are you still doing here and why is Latias of the P. H. World hogging the screen?" Mew said with a dark tone as she summoned to herself a chocolate filled and covered croissant and started munching on it to calm her mood getting covered in chocolate while doing so, at the same time she glares at Latias waiting for her turn.

_In the P&H World, Jungle._

Magirl had shooed off Junkie and was now watching as the cracks where more defined in one egg and the other just started cracking as well, when all they sudden Junkie came back dragging a large leaf with a ton of berries on top of it and then he smiled.

"They might get hungry, so find out what they like and I'm sorry I couldn't stick around War Chief…. what about my sis I think she might miss you a lot." Junkie said as he slowly wandered off.

"Tell her she's fruity and that she'll live, thanks Junkie." Junkie smiled as he walked away from Magirl and off into the jungle full of the encroaching darkness, it was still light out enough to see the river clearly as well as the glint off the dewy grass.

"Ri…" Magirl jumped as she looked back to the blue egg as something started to break free of it and the first thing it saw was Magirl's confused face.

"A Lucario…? No it doesn't look exactly like him…" She gently cradled the pokemon into her arms and it squealed happily as she rubbed the tip of her claw against its belly, it was apparently a male non evolved version of Lucario and what was it called again?

The other egg slowly and surely started to break apart too and she looked at the pokemon she was holding trying to remember what its species name was, she pulled the large leaf over to the nest and set the weird black and blue bipedal fox thing down in the nest.

It turned to look at the other egg when a long brown floppy ear popped out of it had the signs of pink fluff, then the insides suddenly burst as the pokemon jumped out and about a foot into the air before Magirl caught it, hugged it lightly to herself and then set it next to the other pokemon to get a good look at what it was.

It was mostly light brown with longs ears that bent backwards down it's back, short arms and large feet, it apparently seemed to be growing pink fur in certain places, its lower half was a pink skin color and it was most definitely female as it was studying her as well.

"Bun?" It looked at Magirl and then happily tackled her to the ground with a well focused jump, Magirl noticed the other kit was gone and wondered where it went and she saw it was calmly picking up berries out of the large leaf and selectively eating certain ones.

He seemed to have a slight taste for chalky and spicy, her kind of taste and it probably had connected to her aura being a Riolu and all… well at least she can remember what it was, the other one was a mystery, but it seemed to be energetic.

She picked up the bunny like pokemon and sat it down next to the Riolu, she watched them interact interestingly, the Riolu upon hatching seemed to have quickly matured and the other one she still didn't know what it was seemed to be highly curious of everything around it.

The Riolu offered a Pecha Berry to the bunny thing and she interestingly took it, sniffed it and then looked to Magirl for some reason and raised the berry up to her.

"Go on." Magirl urged the bunny; she being a little skeptical sniffed the berry again, then started nibbling it and then started to smile happily and consumed a few more sweet berries.

Well so far so good; Magirl thought, now all she had to do was name them and hopefully the other stuff she has to do like teach, protect and cleaning them would go over well.

She picked up the bunny thing and started holding it against her chest and started snuggling it, giving it attention made it happy.

"I'm going to call you Jiri." Magirl said in a soft tone and then she went and picked up the Riolu with her other arm.

"I guess I should call you Clyde, you seem to be a quiet one huh?" Magirl said giving him a tight squeeze causing him to squeak.

"Riiiii!" Clyde felt very warm and snuggled against Magirl and fell asleep, Jiri on her other side mimicked the same action after a while slowly nodding off.

Magirl went and sat down in the nest and carefully laid the two pokemon together, she then got out and dragged the leaf over to the two pokemon in her care and proceeded to take all the berries off the large leaf to use it as a blanket.

"I might not be certain about my future, but I guess I'm always a sucker for kids and I babysat some wild Baltoys before." Magirl tucked in the two baby pokemon and then curled up next to them.

_The pokemon center close to closing for the night._

"Where is he?" Selena was looking around as the streets where darkening, then suddenly out of the darkness Junkie came looking somewhat sad.

"Hey Selena, I'm sorry it took me so long but I found something interesting when I went out looking, what happened while I was gone?" Junkie said with his half glazed look returning to full force; it was too bad that his friend would be endangering herself to be around them, it's like losing a good friend you'd never see again and he wondered if those four teams would ever find her out in that jungle, probably not.

"Where have you been, they were worried about you and why did you look sad until just now." Junkie just smiled a knowing smile at Selena and she instantly lost interest in interrogating him.

"Well I'm suddenly feeling kind of like giving an eggs-temporaneous idea of what recently happened, but instead I met the nicest female Mightyena on the way in here." Selena suddenly glared at Junkie and hard baring her fangs almost immediately.

"What's her name? So I can have a nice little chat with her." Junkie smirked at Selena's angered reaction.

"Well her names Selena, she has blonde and black fur; she seems to have a fondness for me and has completely lost track of what she was asking me." Selena's face turned a bright purple at that and Junkie just meandered off to find Burn leaving a stunned and frozen stiff Mightyena behind.

End Chapter.

Magirl is avoiding the main team to protect them? Yeah well it's not like Teams Rocket, Aqua, Magma and Galatic would want anyone else.

Jiri Buneary? Clyde Riolu? First because Magirl didn't know it's a Buneary and secondly she must have known someone named Clyde.

That chapter was long? Better believe it, it's longer then the other chapters in this fiction.

Writing the sequal? Still a tad unknown at this point whether I'd do it or not.

Sir: Darkon I'm going to beta this while you get ready for it.

Darkon: Ready for what?

Sir: Today's July 13 Darkon, your birthday and you remember what happens on your birthday.

Darkon: Uh oh…. my parents are out to get me with the killer robot armies again, sheesh can't they think of anything new for my birthday except imminent doom?

Sir: Well they keep pushing you to use your survival skills and unleash your new yearly ability, this year they sent a letter saying something about shifting your dark matter into a different elemental form.

Darkon: I was morally hoping for a early copy of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2, but aparantly the other side of the Mystery Dungeon World has yet to have a story told and they're still working on it.


End file.
